Dragonball Super Rewritten
by Antman502
Summary: Dragonball Super Rewriiten just like my Dragonball GT What If Story with twists and turns you would never expect what are they find out today on Dragonball Super Rewritten
1. Beerus Rival?

After defeating Majin Buu and saving the world our heroes had enjoyed a good 6 year long peace but soon that is about to change when a certain God decides to intervene.

?: Hhmm it's finally time to wake up Lord Beerus.

Walking over to this Lord Beerus Whis tried to wake him up.

?: Come on Lord Beerus it's time to wake up.

Beerus: (Snoring.)

Waving his staff the man summoned a large metal gong.

BANG

With a gigantic ring the sound spread throughout the area... which did nothing.

?: Ok time to bring out the heavy artillery.

Bringing out some kind of food the man wafted the smell towards Beerus.

Beerus: Mmm.

?: Yes that's it time to wake up.

BITE

?: Ooooowwwww.

Shoving Beerus mouth off of his arm the man tried to wipe away his slobber. Grabbing his staff once again he summoned a bucket of water and poured it on him. Immediately after Beerus had woken up clinging to the ceiling.

?: Good to see you are up Lord Beerus.

Beerus: You'll pay for that Whis.

Whis: But sir you instructed me to wake you up at this time no matter what it took.

Beerus: How dare you i would never say such a thing!

Tapping his staff on the floor another Beerus showed up like a hologram.

Beerus 2: I need you to wake me up at this certain time no matter what or i'll destroy you!

Tapping it again the second Beerus disappeared.

Beerus: Sometimes Whis you really make me want to destroy you.

Whis: So why did you want me to wake you up so early Lord Beerus?

Beerus: Ah yes well you see many many years ago the Oracle Fish had told me that on this day there would be someone to even rival me. Do you know how long it's been since i've had a real rival to-

Whis: What's his name?

Beerus: Huh?

Whis: What's the name of this great fighter.

Beerus... ORACLE FISH GET OUT HERE!

Soon a small bowl with a blue fish appeared infront of Beerus and Whis.

Oracle: Yes?

Beerus: You said that i would finally get a rival on this day correct?

Oracle: Hhhmmm i might have said that.

Beerus: What do you mean might have said?!

Oracle: I mean i did say that i did!

Beerus: Good. So what's his name?

Oracle: Name?

Beerus: Yes the name of this person who will rival me.

Oracle: Um yes the persons name...

Beerus: Out with it!

Immediately the Oracle Fish hid away in his bowl having a hard time speaking.

Whis: May i recommend speaking more softly Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Fine! Now can you tell me who will be my rival please?

Oracle: Hhmm yes now all i can tell you is that it is a god.

Beerus: Huh that's impossible none of the Kaioshins have a power near mine.

Oracle: No a different god a Super Saiyan God.

Beerus: Wait did you say Saiyan?

Oracle: Yes.

Beerus:...

Whis: Didn't you have Frieza eliminate them Lord Beerus?

Beerus: OH ME!

Whis: Ironic isn't it.

Beerus: Whis look up any information you can find on a Super Saiyan God immediately!

Whis: Right away Lord Beerus. There's nothing of a Super Saiyan God but there is something called a Super Saiyan here let me show you.

Tapping the staff on the ground a video was shown of Goku and Friezas battle.

Whis: It seems some Saiyans survived Frieza and eventually one was able to transform into a so called Super Saiyan to defeat him.

Beerus: Wait someone defeated Frieza!

Whis: You sound surprised.

Beerus: Of course while he definitely wasn't the level of a God his power was easily the greatest out of any mortal in the universe to imagine someone surpassed him this could be the man i am looking for. Whis find this man and take me to him.

Whis: It seems currently he's on a planet called earth inahbited by humans who have a similar structure to Saiyans. No wonder they were able to survive.

Beerus: Well then take us to earth immediately.

Whis: Right.

And with a wave of his staff they were off headed toward earth to confront our hero.

 **Meanwhile**

Years after Buu Goku had now sort of settled down taking some time out of fighting to become a radish farmer to support his family. Vegeta having a second child suddenly gained a new found fatherly instinct now being very protective of his daughter which has forced her to be home schooled after what happened at her last school.

 **Flashback**

Vegeta: You dare punish my daughter for fighting back against a group of bullies!

Principal: Well sir it's still against the rules to fight even if it's self defense she will be suspended for a few days.

SLAM CRACK BANG

In just a couple seconds the entire office was completely destroyed with the table and desks being smashed and the walls having holes everywhere.

Vegeta: Have a good day.

Opening the door Vegeta tore it off its hinges and set it aside as he left to never come back.

 **Flashback End**

Gohan in the six years had become a scholar and married Videl while aslo having a child named Pan. He now living his dream and fully retiring from fighting to settle down. On this particular day Bulma was hosting a birthday party with everyone invited. Finishing up his farming Goku entered his house and saw Chichi preparing Goten for the party who had grown a considerable height now only a little shorter than Goku during the fight with Piccolo Jr but making up for that in muscle being as ripped as Goku with the Ox Kings blood helping greatly in both of these areas.

Goten: Do i have to wear this mom why can't i just wear my regular Gi.

Chichi: Because it's rude to show up to Bulmas party as if you are going to fight.

Goku: That's the same thing you always told me back then.

Chichi: Like father like son.

Goku: So when are we heading out to the party?

Chichi: Me and Goten are heading out in just a minute i left you a snack in the fridge to eat before you come over so that way ypu don't end up eating all the food... again.

Goku: Oh come on that was only once!

Chichi: Best to not repeat the same mistake twice.

Chuckling a little Goku walked over to Chichi and kissed her.

Goten: Gross!

Goku: I'll see you at the party.

Chichi: Bye Goku i love you.

Goku: I love you to Chichi. Love you Goten.

Goten: Love you to dad.

As they left Goku opened the refrigerator and began to chow down on his food in peace.

 **Meanwhile**

Beerus and Whis had landed next to the Son household.

Beerus: So this is the place of the Super Saiyan God it's much different than i had expected.

Whis: It seems he has settled down to live a normal life.

Beerus: Well let's see what my supposed rival looks like.

Whis: May i suggest we knock on the door?

Beerus: Fine we'll have it your way.

KNOCK KNOCK

Waiting a few seconds the door opened revealing Goku with his mouth completely full.

Goku: Mi my mames Moku.

Beerus: Um what did he say?

Whis: I believe he said his name was Goku.

Swallowing his food quickly Goku spoke clearly now.

Goku: Sorry about that i was busy eating. My names Goku who are you?

Beerus: Is it true that you defeated Frieza many years agos?

Goku: Yep how did you know?

Beerus: To answer your first question my name is Beerus and i am looking for a real challenge from what i have heard you may be able to give it to me and so i have come to request a match with you.

Goku: Awesome just wait outside for a few minutes and we can fight i promise!

With Goku running off Whis looked puzzlingly at Beerus.

Whis: I'm surprised you didn't mention being the God of Destruction.

Beerus: I must first evaluate him and this planet before i can tell anyone of my God status Whis remember my job as the God of Destruction comes first if they were to know then they would most certainly give me special treatment.

Whis: Hhhmm that's pretty responsible of you Lord Beerus i'm surprised.

Beerus: Yes... Hey!

Soon Goku had excoted the house full out in his Gi ready to fight.

Goku: So you are a fighter as well huh?

Beerus: Why yes u have heard you can transform into a so called Super Saiyan am i correct?

Goku: Yep i can even go further than that with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 here i'll show you. HA!

With a roar Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan just like in the video Beerus saw.

Goku: This is a Super Saiyan the form i used to beat Frieza many years ago. After that i found out a way to transform even further HA!

With another roar Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 gaining blue electricity and even spikier hair.

Goku: Now this is a Super Saiyan 2 which at the time i thought was the highest to go but then one day i discovered another even more powerful form. RRRRRAAAAHHHH!

With a gigantic roar Goku had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 with ridiculous hair no eyebrows.

Goku: This is the legendary Super Saiyan 3 no other form can match its power.

Beerus: (Hhmm his power is very impressive even greater than that Majin Buu creature. But yet he still doesn't compare to me how can he possibly be my rival.) So this is your full power?

Goku: Yep think you can keep up?

Beerus: Just try your best.

Goku: Here i come Beerus!

Charging at Beerus Goku went for a mighty punch which was easily blocked by Beerus finger stopping the warrior in his tracks.

Goku: Bu-but how?!

Beerus: Not bad you actually forced me to block not many people have had the honor of saying that.

Goku: I'll do more than just that!

Jumping back Goku shot out a giant energy blast at Beerus who just stood there as it completely engulfed him. As the smoke cleared Beerus was completely unharmed.

Goku: Impossible.

Beerus: Now it's my turn.

Disappearing in the blink of an eye Goku looked all around trying to find Beerus.

Goku: (Where is he i can't sense him anywhere!

Beerus: Having a hard time?

Looking behind him Goku spotted Beerus back.

Goku: Woah!

Stepping back Goku shockingly looked back at Beerus.

Beerus: You may attack me at any time.

Goku: Fine!

Sending out a flurry of fists they were easily blocked by Beerus right hand. Seeing that he was getting nowhere Goku stepped back and cupped his hands.

Goku: Let's see you block this! Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Sending out a giant Kamehameha Beerus turned around as it came for him. Outstretching his hand with a simple flick Beerus deflected the Kamehameha right back at Goku.

Goku: Oh crap!

With no time to avoid it Goku quickly went into a blocking stance as the Kamehameha hit with with a mighty explosion. As the smoke cleard Goku was severely damaged by the blow with his clothes being torn to shreds and cuts being everywhere on his body.

Beerus: I'm surprised you were able to survive that so well but i must say i expected much more from you i had hoped to find a worthy rival today but yet again i am disappointed. Now it's time to finish this.

In another burst of speed Beerus easily kicked Goku down to the ground so hard that it knocked him all the way back to his Base. As Goku layed in the ground he was unable to get up to damaged from Beerus attack. Looking over he saw Whis who putting his hand on Goku healed him and replaced his clothes with a perfect new pair. Standing back up Goku looked up at Beerus who landed down in front of him.

Goku: How did you become so strong i've never heard of someone with such power and i couldn't even sense it please tell me.

Beerus: My apologies but secrets like mine must not be revealed i must be going.

As Beerus went to leave Goku suddenly called out to him.

Goku: Wait Beerus!

Beerus: What is it?

Goku: Would you like to come to my friends birthday party it will have lots of food and i'm sure Vegeta would love to fight you as well maybe together we cna give you the challenge that you were looking for.

Beerus: Ok i will but first you must answer me this. Do you know anything about a Super Saiyan God?

Goku: No i've never heard of it.

Beerus: (Was the Oracle Fish wrong hhhmm maybe i'll find out for sure if i come to this party one of these Saiyans must be the one i'm looking for the Oracle Fish has never been wrong before.) Then i will come to the party let's go Whis.

Goku: Oh so that's your name nice to meet you as well.

Whis: Why thank you i am Lord Beerus attendant forever and always.

Goku: Neat! Well then let's go i'm sure you'll love it.

And with that all three were headed toward the party.

 **How will Beerus and Whis interact with the other Z fighters and will Beerus ever find the Super Saiyan God he was looking for find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	2. A Gods Intervention

**Last time on Dragonball Super Beerus had found Goku to see if he was his destined rival but quickly found that Goku was nowhere near his level. Quickly dispatching him Goku asked him if he and Whis wanted to come to Bulmas party not knowing about him being a God of Destruction which Beerus accepted. Will Beerus find a reason to destroy earth and will he find his destined rival find out today on Dragonball Super!**

As they flew towards the party Goku began to ask about Beerus.

Goku: So how did you find me anyway not many people even know i defeated Frieza?

Beerus: Let's just say i know my stuff.

Whis: Ahem.

Beerus: And my attendant Whis.

Goku: What about you Whis you've been pretty quiet reminds me of my friend Piccolo.

Whis: I like to keep to myself Goku but i will tell you this i have attended Beerus since he was a young child.

Goku: So are you like his father?

Whis: In a way yes but i wouldn't say that more like a teacher.

Beerus: He has taught me everything i know. What about you?

Goku: Me?

Beerus: Yea you've asked me a lot of questions so tell me a little about yourself.

Goku: As you know i am a Saiyan i was sent to earth to take it over but ended up hitting my head and forgot everything.

Whis: Ah that explains why this planet is still prosperous.

Goku: After that i was raised by my adoptive Grandpa and after he died i explored the world and long story short i met my friends fought a lot of bad guys and now i'm the proud father of two children with a beautiful wife.

Beerus: Interesting.

Whis: So how far until we make it?

Goku: We'll be there in just a minute.

 **Meanwhile**

Up on the planet of the Kais Kibito Kai was very worried at the predicaments on earth.

Kibito: What are we going to do ancestor?!

Sighing Elder Kai simply sat down and looked upon his crystal ball to spy on Beerus.

Elder: Nothing.

Kibito: Nothing we have to do something we can't just leave them to die they don't stand a chance against Beerus even if they were to use the fusion dance!

Elder: I'm sorry young Kai but it's something you must eventually learn a Kai is never meant to interfere with a God of Destructions work if he decides to destroy earth it is our duty to allow that.

Kibito: How can you say that?! If it wasn't for them Buu would still be rampaging i refuse to just sit back and watch as everyone is slaughtered.

Elder: You can try but know this if you end up angering Lord Beerus by interfering i cannot defend you and i may be forced to strip you of your Kai status.

Kibito:...

Elder: Are you prepared to take that risk to help your friends?

Kibito: Yes i undertsand ancestor.

And with that Kibito had teleported away. Now alone a faint smile grew on Elder Kais face.

Elder: It seems times have changed good luck young Kai i hope you succeed.

 **Meanwhile**

As they approached the party it was right outside Capsule Corp with a giant spaceship to the side and tons and tons of food everywhere for the Saiyans and other party goers. Landing Goku was soon surrounded by his friends.

Bulma: Hey Goku glad you could make it. Who are these guys?

Goku: Oh hey Bulma these are my new friends Beerus and his attendant Whis and so i invited them to the party hope you don't mind.

Bulma: Oh well any friend of yours is a friend of ours pleased to meet you Beerus and Whis.

Beerus: Why thank you Bulma.

Whis: Pleasure to meet you.

Krillin: Where are you from?

Having not anticipated this Beerus stumbled for an answer without revealing himself.

Beerus: Um well you see i-i live-

Whis: We live on a far planet away similar to earth.

Krillin: Cool.

Subtly leaning towards Whis Beerus whispered.

Beerus: Thanks for the save.

Whis: It is my duty to help you in your endeavors.

Beerus: Modest as always.

As the party went on Beerus and Whis were introduced to nearly everyone and ate many great foods.

Beerus: This pizza is absolutely delicious!

Whis: And this cake it's the sweetest thing i have ever tasted i can barely finish it!

Looking around Beerus soon spotted a familiar face that he hadn't seen in years.

Beerus: Is that who i think it is?

Whis: Who are you thinking of?

Beerus: Prince Vegeta i would have thought Frieza would kill him eventually as he was at the time by far the most powerful of them surpassing his father at such a young age.

Whis: That may have been a reason he kept him alive to take over his empire after he eventually died of old age.

Beerus: Whatever the case is it seems he's now inhabiting this planet.

Whis: Could it be that he has changed?

Beerus: This will require further study.

Slowly walking up to Vegeta Beerus introduced himself.

Beerus: Hello i don't believe we've met i'm Beerus.

Looking over at Beerus for a minute Vegeta stared but quickly shruged it off and spoke.

Vegeta: How do you know Kakarot?

Beerus: I am seeking a challenge sadly the legendary warrior i heard so much about ended up being a disappointment.

Immediately shock registered on Vegetas face.

Beerus: Well i must be going before all the hamburgers are taken it was nice meeting you.

As Beerus walked off Vegetas head was spinning.

Vegeta: (How can he beat Kakarot so easily and why do i feel as i have met him before? I have to talk to Kakarot immediately!)

Walking over to Goku he tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around Goku was surprised to see Vegeta actually trying to talk to him.

Goku: Oh hey Vegeta enjoying the party?

Vegeta: Kakarot we need to talk privately.

Goku: Huh how come?

Vegeta: Don't just say it out loud you idiot!

Goku: Ok let's go talk

Vegeta: Shh!

Goku: Oh right.

Walking behind the Capsule Corp building Vegeta began to explain.

Vegeta: What do you know of this Beerus?

Goku: Not much he came to fight me beat me and i invited him to the party.

Vegeta: Someing about him seems familliar but i can't my finger on it?

Goku: Really strange i saw him talk to you what did he say?

Vegeta: He introduced himself and said why he came to earth he never gave any hint that we knew each other.

Goku: Maybe it's a coincidence.

?: Nope not at all.

Goku: King Kai is that you?

King Kai: Yes and i have with me Kibito Kai.

Kibito: Hello Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta: What do you mean it's not a coincidence?

Kibito: The man you fought Goku is not just a random fighter he is Beerus The God of Destruction.

Goku: God of Destruction?

Kibito: He is the one who decides who lives and who dies.

Goku: So is he a bad guy?

Kibito: No Beerus is the opposite of us we create life while he destroys the life that are unworthy so that way new and better life can come.

Vegeta: I remember now?

Goku: What do you mean?

Vegeta: Many years ago he had stopped by our home planet and had demanded an offering from my father the worlds comfiest pillow.

Goku: Huh that's weird?

Kibito: But it is effective.

Vegeta: My father decided that he would keep that pillow and deliver the second comfiest pillow. Let's just say he wasn't happy. It was only through pure luck that my father had given the best food possible and gave the pillow that Beerus spared us but barely.

Goku: Oh crap is he here to destroy us as well?

Kibito: Doubtful he would have probably destroyed you all by now.

King Kai: So why is he here?

Goku: Hhhmmm i remember he asked me about a Super Saiyan God and that he was looking for a rival.

King Kai: Super Saiyan God?

Vegeta: I've never heard of it does it even exist?

Kibito: Even i have never heard of it i'll try to ask ancestor about it maybe he has an idea.

Goku: Maybe we should ask Beerus about it?

Kibito: No!

King Kai: If you reveal that you know gods and about him he might not only destroy earth but destroy us as well as mortlas are never supposed to interact with the Kais or Kaioshins it's against the rules to keep each planet and civilization on the same level.

Goku: But then why are you helping us?

Kibito: What can we say still owe you a great debt for saving the universe from Buu.

King Kai: And as your teacher it is my duty to help and guide you.

Goku: Awe you don't need to lie we love you to.

Vegeta: Can we get on with the pressing issues here what are we going to do about Beerus we can't beat him if he decides to destroy us even with fusion so what are we going to do?

Kibito: Try to keep on his good side as long as you show your planet is prosperous and respectful he won't destroy you.

Goku: Should we tell anyone else about this?

?: No.

Looking behind them they spotted Piccolo.

Goku: How did you know about us talking.

Piccolo: I was close and my ears heard.

Goku: Oh.

Piccolo: We can't risk telling anyone else they might act different around him which would instantlu get us caught not to mention his hearing is almost as good as mine there is a great chance he would hear.

Goku: There is one question i am curious about why couldn't i sense him his power is obviously out of this world so why can't i sense him?

Kibito: Simple mortals can't sense sense the power of gods it comes with the territory only other gods can sense him.

Piccolo: I can as Kami was a god before we fused which while i am mortal gives me the ability to sense him.

King Kai: So we just need to make sure that he isn't exposed to anything bad that would give him the impression that earth needs to be destroyed.

Goku: Easy.

BAM

Vegeta: I really hate you sometimes Kakarot.

 **Will Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo be able to keep Beerus from destroying the planet find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	3. A Grave Misunderstanding

**Last time on Dragonball Super Kibito Kai had contacted Goku and Vegeta to tell them the truth about Beerus when Piccolo showed up and said he knew about Beerus because of Kami being a former God. Before they could continue a loud crash was heard and they went to investigate it. Will they be able to keep Beerus calm or will he decide to destroy earth find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Running around to the party Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo saw what caused the crash and it nearly made them crap themselves.

Goten: Trunks it's my turn!

Trunks: You've been playing with it to long!

Trunks and Goten were fighting over a toy while no one else seemed to care about what was going on as it was a regular occurrence that they knew would work itself out unfortunately Beerus was unaware of this and had assumed the worst.

Beerus: How can they be so neglectful children shouldn't be fighting like this.

Whis: Yes it is surprising.

Using their telekinesis Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo began to communicate trying to come up with a plan.

Goku: What are we going to do?

Piccolo: I'll stop Goten and Trunks you two try to distract Beerus from what's going on.

Goku: Got it.

Vegeta: Fine.

As Piccolo dealt with the situation Goku and Vegeta walked over to Beerus and Whis and sat down.

Goku: Hey Beerus how's the party?

Beerus: Fine Goku your earth food is delicious

Goku: Yea i love it.

Whis: This cheeseburger is scrumptious the meat in the middle with the cheese on top and the soft delicious buns and this thing you call ketchup it makes it both kind of spicy but kind of sweet how do you people do it?

Beerus: Ignore him he tends to go overboard with food like this.

Vegeta: So Beerus i heard you were a good fighter but how good are you?

Beerus: I'm easily one of the strongest in the universe maybe even the strongest.

Vegeta: Then how about you take on a real challenge?

Going into a puzzled look he began to look around the entire area for something.

Beerus: Really i don't see him anywhere is he invisible?

Vegeta: I meant me.

Immediately Beerus began to laugh.

Beerus: Hehehehe... Oh wait you're serious allow me to laugh even harder HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: Why you son of a-

Goku: No wait Vegeta don't do it!

Immediately Goku grabbed Vegeta and began holding him down barely as Vegeta fought with everything he had trying to get free to fight Beerus.

Whis: Are you sure that was a good idea Lord Beerus?

Beerus: Of course Whis. Hey Bulma do you have any more of these Cheeseburgers?

Bulma: Nope all out i'm afraid. Vegeta get off the ground now you're embarrassing us to our guest!

Bra: Mommy why is daddy on the floor being held down?

Bulma: Daddys just eager to fight someine strong that's all he'll be alright.

Calming down Vegeta was soon released from Goku.

Goku: Maybe you should just go party with the others.

Vegeta: Fine!

Before Goku could go back to Beerus he heard a voice call him.

Chichi: Ggggooku whaat aree yyou dooooinng hheeere?

Goku: Chichi are you drunk?!

Chichi: Oooooooooofff courrse nnnoot silllly Ggoku.

Goku: Um Chichi maybe you should lie down.

Chichi: NNO! I neeed you Goku i neeeeddd yyouu.

Soon Chichi began to try and untie Gokus strap to his pants.

Yamcha: Maybe i shouldn't have spiked the punch.

Goku: Yamcha i am going to kill you very slowl- Don't grab me there Chichi not here!

Random Drunk Guy: WOOOOO TAKE IT OFF!

Whis: Um is this how people party?

Beerus: I have no idea Whis i have no idea.

 **Meanwhile**

Storming off Vegeta went to the punch bowl and began to drink trying to cool himself down. Seeing Vegetas behavior Gohan walked up to him and began to question him.

Gohan: What was with earlier.

Vegeta: Quite Gohan.

Gohan: Aw come on Vegeta you can tell me i'm curious about that guy as well something seems off about him but i don't know what i just have this gut feeling like i should know who he is.

Raising an eyebrow Vegeta began to think about this.

Vegeta: (Strange could this have something to do with having his power come from that old Kaioshin?)

Gohan: Uh Vegeta you there?

Vegeta: Be weary of him Gohan he's more powerful than any of us.

Gohan: Are you sure i can sense his power but it's not much from what i'm sensing.

For a second shock came to Vegetas face but it disappeared almost immediately making sure that Gohan would not get suspicious.

Vegeta: Yes he beat Kakarot without even trying he's dangerous.

Gohan: But i'm way more powerful than dad maybe i can take him.

Vegeta: No his power is far beyond us believe me.

Gohan: Ok i'll keep on my guard.

 **Meanwhile**

Beerus and Whis continued to eat when the God suddenly felt an urge.

Beerus: Excuse me for a minute Whis i have to go to the bathroom.

Whis: Ok be back soon.

As Beerus entered the Capsule Corp building he overheard the tv and went to go check it out. Looking from the hallway he watched as Master Roshi and Oolong were flipping through channels when they came upon the news.

News Anchor: In other news 10 people have been killed in a local mass shooting police the suspect is unknown as of this moment.

Roshi: I swear you can't turn on the news without hearing of someone being killed what has the world come to?

Flipping through more channels Roshi soon stopped on an exercise channel which was showing womens aerobics.

Roshi: Oh yea now that's what i'm talking about work it!

Oolong: Spread those legs honey.

Beerus: (What kind of backwards planet is this?!)

Quickly heading to the bathroom Beerus soon rejoined Whis who could tell Beerus was pondering something.

Whis: Something wrong Lord Beerus?

Beerus: Just thinking Whis.

Suddenly Beerus got a strange feeling as if he could feel a Kaioshin only a few feet away looking around Beerus spotted Gohan.

Beerus: (He looks like Goku maybe this is one of his sons something about him seems different from the rest of the Saiyans hhmmm.)

As Vegeta left Beerus had soon walked up to Gohan introducing himself.

Beerus: Hello my dear boy my name is Beerus it's a pleasure to meet you

Gohan: My names Gohan nice to meet you Beerus.

Beerus: (Strange unlike the other Saiyans his power is much different but also very familliar as if i have sensed it before... It seems he's been released from his prison i'll have to pay him a visit later. As for the boy he might be the one i have been searching for his power is much greater than that Goku and yet i can sense an even greater power hiding i'll have to investigate this further.)

Raising his Ki slighty Gohan was the only one to react his eyes widening at the Gods overwhelming power.

Beerus: My suspicions were correct.

Gohan: Huh?

Beerus: Well i must be going i have some business to take care of it has been fun.

As he began to walk off Beerus suddenly saw a limo park close to the party and as the door opnened revealing both Mr. Satan and Majin Buu Beerus stopped in his tracks. Seeing this Whis walked up to Beerus and questioned him.

Whis: What is wrong Lord Beerus?

Beerus: It is that Majin Buu that i was told about all those eons ago by the Supreme Kais what is he doing here?

Whis: It seems these people are more involved with godly affairs than we had initially believed.

Beerus: The Kaioshins know the rules never mess in mortal affairs it seems i shall have to remind them of that.

 **With Beerus seeing all the worst parts of earth and realizing that the Kaioshins have broken the rules he has decided to destroy the earth. Will our heroes be able to combat him? Find out next time in Dragonball Super!**


	4. Beerus Power Vs Gokus Determination

**Last time on Dragonball Super after some unfortunate events and realizing that the Kais were interfering with the mortal realm decided to send a message by destroying earth and all of its inhabitants. How will our heroes combat this God Of Destruction find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Flaring up his Ki Gohan and Piccolos eyes nearly buldged out of their skulls being the only ones able to sense him but soon his aura became visible resembling dark purple which everyone soon noticed. Rising in the air Beeus spoke loudly so everyone at the party could hear his announcement.

Beerus: Have any of you heard of the Kaioshins?

Gohan: You mean Supreme Kai yea he's one of our friends.

Beerus: I thought so for violating the laws of the universe and for the grevious actions i have seen i shall destroy your planet.

Immediately the party went completely silent as Beerus began to charge up a small blast to destroy earth.

Gohan: Wait what do you mean violating the laws?!

Whis: Well you see a God is never supposed to interact with the mortals it's one of the top laws of the universe.

Looking behind him Gohan saw Whis who was just chilling like the world wasn't about to be destroyed.

Gohan: Aren't you worried about what he's about to do?

Whis: Of course not this is exactly what i trained him to do as a God Of Destruction.

Gohan: God of Destruction?

Beerus: Heh i guess he has never told you about me yes i am a God of Destruction the opposite of the Kaioshins while they create new life i destroy the life that is unworthy and you have been deemed unworthy.

Piccolo: Wait!

Beerus: Huh who are you?

Piccolo: I am the former guardian of this planet a Namekian named Piccolo i beg you to please reconsider Lord Beerus.

Dende: As do i the current guardian of this planet.

Beerus: Hhhhmm i am a generous God so i will give you one chance to change my mind if any of you can defeat me in combat i shall spare your planet.

Buu: Buu defeat giant kitty.

Setting down his plate Buu rose up in the air to confront Beerus.

Beerus: What did you just call me?

Buu: Bad kitty Buu beat you!

Beerus: I'm going to enjoy this much more than i should.

Vegeta: This isn't going to end well.

 **Meanwhile**

Seeing what was going on from King Kais planet Kibito Kai was trembling.

Kibito: Oh no now that he knows he'll come for me and ancestor what am i going to do?

King: I have no idea it is possible if you were to denounce earth Beerus might spare you two.

Kibito: Denounce earth?

King: It's your call.

Kibito: (But if i did i would be turning my back on them after all the help they gave me but if i don't ancestor will be killed... What should i do?)

 **Meanwhile**

Buu: RRRRAAAAHHHH!

Charging at Beerus Buu cocked his fist and went for a punch.

BAM

Buu: AAAHH-

BAM

With two thunderous punches Buu was sent sliding on the ground at break neck speeds destroying the ground.

STOMP

Landing right on top of Buu Beerus began to jump up and down squishing the former terror of the universe into paste. With a hop Beerus lande right in front of Buus face hitting him with a mighty kick sending him flying in the air and using his unbeatable speed appeared infront of where Buu was flying and with a punch to the face sent him back down crashing to the ground.

Gohan: I've never seen Buu beaten so badly.

Piccolo: Let this be an omen of things to come.

Soon Buu began to rise up staggering around like a drunken sailor. Turnijg around a flurry of fists came right at his face and body until soon his whole body was covered in marks where the fists hit until suddenly Beerus stopped.

Beerus: No need to further waste my energy on you.

At this point Buus face was severly fucked up along with his body as they had holes where Beerus punched him. Running up to his friend Hercule concernly asked him.

Hercule: Buu are you alright?

And with that Buu fell right on Hercule squishing him.

Hercule: Ow.

Beerus: Any more challengers?

Immediately 18, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien charged at Beerus and attacked but with a simple swipe of his hand all of them were blown away by a powerful attack sending them crashing into tables and walls. As the dust flew through the air towards Launch she couldn't help it.

Launch: ACHOO!

Now back to her angry persona she saw all the destroyed party decorations and got really pissed.

Launch: Yo cat freak let's see you take a bite out of this!

Pulling out two machine guns she blasted Beerus with every bullet she had at her disposal but all they all simply bounched off.

Beerus: What was that supposed to be?

With a flick of his finger Beerus sent out a finger beam to kill Launch but before it could hit Launch had been grabbed by Tien who pushed them both but not enough to save Tien from being partially hit by the attack nearly killing him instantly. As they hit the ground Launch saw Tiens injury as blood was gushing out and began to panic.

Launch: Damn it you bastard why did you save me you nearly got yourself killed jackass!

Tien: Couldn't let my number 1 stalker die so easily now could i?

Dende: Don't worry Tien i'll heal you just hang on.

Using his healing powers the wound soon closed up and Tien was now back to full health.

Tien: Thanks Dende.

Launch: Don't ever do that to me again you bastard.

Beerus: Don't worry all three of you can go together.

Goku: No your fight is with me Beerus not them!

Summoning all of his Ki Goku immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 ready to fight Beerus.

Beerus: Oh please do you really believe that form can defeat me after what happened last time.

Goku: Probably not but i won't allow you to destroy my home.

Vegeta: Let's do this Kakarot. Bra Trunks stay back!

Transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta stood along side Goku ready to fight.

Goku: You do know we don't stand a chance right?

Vegeta: Probably not but if i'm going down it's fighting.

Goku: Heh spoken like a true Saiyan. Goten stay back you to Gohan get everyone out of here now!

Gohan: But da-

Goten: Dadd-

Goku: Do as you're told go to the spaceship and get out of here!

Bulma: And leave you two no way!

Vegeta: Bulma go now.

Something in Vegetas voice stopped her from arguing pleading her to leave an emotion she never heard before from her proud husband.

Bulma: Fine.

Trunks: Dad.

Vegeta: Don't worry Trunks i'll be with you soon. In the meantime take care of Bra.

Trunks: I will.

Bra: Daddy.

Bulma: Come on honey it's time to go.

Vegeta: I love you all.

Gathering the fallen heroes everyone ran inside Capsuke Corp leaving only Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta until another voice was heard.

Piccolo: Need some help?

Landing right beside them Piccolo powered up to his maximum as well taking off his weighted clothing.

Goku: Thanks Piccolo.

Vegeta: Hmph you might as well leave i'll take him out by myself.

Piccolo: I guess that's the closest thing to concern i'll ever be getting from you.

Beerus: I'm surprised you would willingly sacrafice yourselves for your friends and family i've never seen a Saiyan do that before. As a reward i shall show 20% of my strength something no mortal has ever seen me use.

Bawling his fists purple Ki emitted from Beerus body as his power increased and his body began to sligtly grow and then he was done.

Piccolo was now sweating bullets being the only one of three able to sense his power.

Goku: Be real Piccolo do we stand a chance?

Piccolo: Not at all.

Vegeta: Damn.

And with that the three charged at Beerus uttering battle cries as for once they went into a fight they knew they couldn't win.

 **Meanwhile**

As everyone ran inside Bulma led stopped by her parents section of the place to grab them. Running in she saw her parents enjoying a nice meal.

Bulma: Mom Dad we have to go now!

Dr. Briefs: Where honey?

Bulma: The ship we need to leave this planet now!

Mrs. Briefs: But i haven't finished my brownies yet can it wait?

Bulma: No!

Mrs. Breifs: Aw.

 **Meanwhile**

Being the first one to get up Goku with a thunderous left hook struck Beerus right in the face yet the God didn't even flinch at the attack as if it was a gentle breeze.

Beerus: Is something wrong i expected more from you Saiyans.

In anger Goku began to lay into Beerus and soon Vegeta getting back up off the ground did the same each hitting Beerus over and over again yet it accomplished nothing as Beerus seemed to not even care. Suddenly Goku was struck harshly in the stomach by Beerus sending him flying crashing into the tables.

Vegeta: Kakarot!

Goku: BLEH!

Grabbing his stomach Goku coughed up a good amount of blood coating the ground in red even more as it dribbled down the sides of his face unable to even move because of the pain.

Vegeta: Why yo-

Before he could even finish Vegeta was struck in the face with nothing but a flick of his finger nearly caving his face in. Sliding along the ground Vegeta was barely able to keep conciousness. Walking over to him Beerus finger shone ready to end him.

Beerus: To bad so much for the warrior race.

BOOM

Before Beerus could strick a giant Light Grenade struck him in the back. Looking behind him he saw a panting Piccolo.

Piccolo: As the former God of this planet i refuse to let you harm its people.

Beerus: I must admit for all of the Gods i have seen you are the only one to fight me admirable but foolish.

With a point of his finger Beerus struck Piccolo through the chest with a finger beam.

Piccolo: AUGH!

As it pierced his body Piccolo began to bleed out and fell on the ground with a thud.

Beerus: What a disappointment maybe i'll just destroy the planet now.

Goku: NO!

Looking over Beerus saw Goku slowly stand up ready to continue.

Beerus: Fine then i guess i can play a little longer with you.

Goku: (No matter what i can't lose not yet even if i lose everything i'll make sure they get to safety even if it's the last thing i do.)

 **Even working together Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo are absolutely no match for Beerus overwhelming might will they be able to stall long enough to get their family and friends out or will Beerus simply destroy the planet before they can leave? Find out next time in Dragonball Super!**


	5. Our Heroes Desperation

**Last time on Dragonball Super after Beerus decided to destroy the planet the Z fighters tried to defeat him but were easily defested. Realizing the stakes Goku told everyone to flee from the planet using one of Capsule Corps ship as he distracted Beerus. Everyone had went to lesve except Piccolo and Vegeta who chose to fight with Goku. Deciding to honor them for their courage and selflesness Beerus powered up to 20% and completely dominated the three knocking out Vegeta and blasting a hole into Piccolo leaving only Goku left. Will Goku be able to hold Beerus off long enough or will someone come to help him? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Goku: (Pant).

Beerus: Tired already i thought we were just getting started.

Goku: Try this then!

In a burst of speed Beerus was surrounded by 100s of Gokus all in fighting stance.

Whis: Huh the old afterimage that's a pretty old trick.

Beerus: Do you really think this will fool me i've lived for thousands of years a simple afterimage can't fool me.

Goku: Well then let's see you find the real me.

Beerus: Easy this one.

Firing out a simple Ki Blast the attack hit one of the afterimages on the far left sending Goku into the stage crashing. Slowly getting up Goku could only look in shock at how easily he was caught.

Beerus: Fool do you think these ears are just for show.

Goku: Heh i guess you got me there.

Extending his finger Beerus shot out a yellow Ki beam from his finger at Goku who jumped just in time to avoid it skinning his clothes. Soon Beerus began to shoot out wave after wave of his finger beams forcing Goku slip and slide to avoid the attacks. Hopping over two of them Goku looked up to see another one coming at his face.

Goku: Yikes!

Ducking down to the ground Goku and with a roll dodged three more beams and shot out a ball of Ki at Beerus in retaliation which the god easily deflected and shot out another finger beam which Goku was unable to move out of in time. As it came towards him Goku put two fingers up to his forehead and disappeared. For once Beerus was in shock unable to locate Goku.

Beerus: What where did he go?!

Whis: Ah i see he has met the Yardrats.

Beerus: Hu-

BAM

Before he could finish Beerus was struck right in the face skidding back a few feet and looked to see Goku but only for a second before he disappeared once again.

Whis: I believe they call it Instant Transmission which allows someone to teleport at speeds that no one can match without being sensed.

Beerus: Hm not ba-

Suddenly a kick hit Beerus right in the back of the head stunning him only for a second before he struck back with a kick only hitting air as Goku disappeared again just in time.

Whis: It seems he is doing better than expected.

Staying silent Beerus tried to feel out Goku in hope to perceive where he would strike next. Feeling a small rush of wind Beerus sent an elbow out behind him only to strike an afterimage.

Beerus: A trick!

Goku: Me.

Looking in front of him he spotted Goku just as he was ready to fire.

Goku: HHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Launching his most powerful Kamehameha Goku had hoped with all of his being that it would do some damage. With a rush of power Beerus tanked the attack with his chest causing it to stop in his tracks.

Goku: WHAT!

With a small boom the attack exploded into dust evaporating into thin air as if nothing had hit the God of Destruction.

Beerus: My turn.

Putting up his hand casually purple Ki slowly formed into his hand and he fired right at Goku who could only guard. As it engulfed him great pain washed over Goku nearly overpowering his guard. As the blast finished passing through him Gokus clothes were now nearly destroyed his pants in shreads and his orange Gi completely destroyed only leaving the tattered blue undershirt.

Goku: Ugh.

Falling to his knees Goku looked up to see Beerus.

Beerus: Time to finish this.

As Beerus charged up another Ki attack suddenly a loud boom sounded off. Looking over at Capsule Corp Beerus and Goku saw the ship take off crashing through the roof as it headed toward the atmosphere. Now aiming at his attack at the ship Beeeus readied to fire.

Goku: DRAGON FIST!

In a desprete attempt to stop Beerus Goku unleashed his Dragon Fist on Beerus swallowing him up. A second later a purple explosive wave shot out from the dragons mouth evaporating the Ki dragon.

CRACK

Before Goku could do anything Beerus had closed the gap and struck Goku full force cracking every rib in his body.

Beerus: You have officially annoyed me and now you will suffer.

Vegeta: Final Flash!

Suddenly Beerus was struck in the back by a Final Flash stopped him from finishing the attack.

Beerus: Hm back up i see.

Vegeta: I won't just be tossed aside so easily.

Beerus: Then come on.

Vegeta: Fine RAH!

Powering up to his maximum Vegeta charged at Beerus sending out a flurry of fists which were effortlessly blocked by the God of Destruction. Sending out a punch Vegeta ducked to avoid the attack and connected with a double kick to Beerus stomach stunning the God for just a second allowing Vegeta to connect with a double axe handle to his head. Unfortunately the attack was futile as Beerus simply shrugged it off and with his palm struck Vegeta in the chest sending him flying back. Catching himself Vegeta flew back at Beerus and charged up his fist. As Beerus prepared to defend he was suddenly locked in a full nelson by Goku leaving his guard down long enough too allow Vegeta the punch to his face. Using the momentum from the punch Beerus headbutted Goku in the face freeing him and with a swift motion sent a torrent of Ki through Vegeta body and with a loud scream fell down to the ground soon sucumbing to the pain.

Goku: Vegeta!

Looking back at Goku Beerus saw that he had went down to his base too exhausted to keep his Super Saiyan 3 up any longer. Looking up Goku was face to face with Beerus finger that was now prepared to finish him.

Beerus: I've grown bored with your futile attempts at defeating me one word of advice before you die. Never anger a God.

?: Hold it right there you fiend!

Looking over to the Capsule Cop building Goku and Beerus looked too see both Tien Dende and Master Roshi who calmly stepped forward ready to challenge Beerus.

Goku: Master Roshi, Dende , and Tien what are you doing here?!

Roshi: I thought you might need my help.

Dende: As Guardian of this planet i can't just abandon it when the going gets tough.

Beerus: Is this a joke don't you remember what happened earlier?

Ignoring the God Roshi looked over at Tien and Dende.

Roshi: Dende heal Piccolo we'll need his help as well. Tien prepare the jar.

Dende and Tien: Right.

Running over to Piccolo he quickly healed the Namekian who got back up.

Piccolo: Thanks Dende.

Dende: No problem Piccolo.

Walking over to Roshi and Tien he saw what they were doing and spoke.

Piccolo: You lnow that if this fails we could all die right?

Roshi: Of course.

Tien: I should know i did try it on you once.

Piccolo: Then let's do this.

Beerus: Heh go ahead i could use some entertainment.

Goku: Could it be?

Whis: Oh now i'm interested.

Placing down a jar it was blue and had strange red lettering on it. Soon the three warriors had strod next to each other giving a fine amount of space and extended their hands now glowing green. Soon their energies began to fuse combining their powers for this technique.

Piccolo: Evil.

Tien: Containment.

Roshi: Wave!

And with that a giant green wave of Ki shot towards Beerus. Intent on deflecting the attack Beerus was shocked to see the attack turn into a swirling vortex now all around him.

Beerus: What is this?!

Soon Beerus began to unwillingly rise in the air and he was swept up by thenvortex unable to resist it.

Whis: Oh my i have never heard of such a technique this is a first.

Beerus: AH!

Roshi: Now pull him in!

Unable to resist Beerus was slowly sent higher and higher in the air.

Roshi: Bring him down!

With a downward wave of their hands Piccolo, Tien, and Master Roshi sent Beerus flying toward the jar.

Beerus: This cannot be this is impossible!

Tien: The impossible just happened!

Now a beam of light Beerus was sent into the jar. Scrambling everyone went to close the jar as fast as possible trying too trap him in. Closing down the lid a hand soon came up holding on top the edge of the jar unwilling to let go.

Beerus: I will not be trapped like this never!

Goku: Come on close close!

Beerus: RRRAAAAHHHH!

With a mighty roar of Ki the jar completely opened and Beerus shot out hitting the ground with a thud.

Roshi: B-but how?

Tien: Impossible.

Piccolo: We've lost.

Goku: But no one has ever been able too overpower that technique.

Whis: Well from hearijg the name of that technique it is used against evil people correct?

Piccolo: Yes.

Whis: Well since Lord Beerus isn't primarily evil he was able to fight it enough to get out.

While our heroes were shocked Beerus for once was in a paniced state panting heavily unable to believe what had just transpired. Now completely exhausted Roshi and Tien fell to the ground and Piccolo went down on one knee having more reserves than the other two. After a few moments Beerus finally composed himself enough to get off the ground and now his face was filled with anger.

Beerus: I have no idea how you managed to achieve that, but your race must die with abilities like this and people who knows what terror you could give the universe.

Lifting up his arm a giant Ki ball charged from Beerus hand.

?: Wait!

Hearing a shout Beerus ceased his attack and saw Kibito Kai now standing in front of our heroes.

Kibito: Please i beg you to reconsider Lord Beerus.

Beerus: You know the rules Supreme Kai a Kaioshin is never supposed to interfere with a God of Destructions business. But i am a very merciful God if you beg for forgiveness and denounce this planet i will spare you and your title.

For a few seconds Kibitos body trembled in fear. Forcing it down enough to stand still he looked Beerus straight in the eye and spoke.

Kibito:'I'd rather die than turn my back on my friends.

Piccolo: Supreme Kai?

Goku: Aw thanks Kibito Kai.

Whis: Sad to see this happen it was nice having tea with you every now and then Supreme Kai.

Beerus: Then as the God of Destruction it is my duty to get rid of any Kaioshins that are disobeying the laws of the universe.

Dissolving his giant ball of Ki Beerus instead pointed a finger at Kibito Kai and charged up his finger ready to finish him off.

?: Not yet!

Before Beerus could process what was going on a powerful kick sent him flying high in the air and then a punch sent him back down to the ground.

?: Die Die Missile Barrage!

Suddenly a bunch of Ki attacks hit Beerus full force covering the area around him in dirt and smoke. Landing down on the ground Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Gohan got into battle stances.

Goku: I thought i told you guys to leave.

Gohan: We couldn't just leave you guys too die.

Gotenks: The hero of justice will put this cat in his place!

Goku: Guess i can't convince you to leave can i?

Gotenks and Gohan: Nope.

Vegeta: Then let's do this.

Suddenly Vegeta had walked up his clothes repaired and injuries healed.

Goku: Vegeta i thought you were out of it.

Dende: I helped now let me heak you two.

Taking a few seconds to heal them Dende had just finished when Beerus had turned up out of the ground.

Beerus: I am sick of you al interfering now i will show you true terror!

Powering up Beerus power increased a great amount his muscles slightly buffing up once again.

Beerus: 30% this will be more than enough to handle you all!

Goku: Get ready everyone here he comes.

Everyone: Right.

 **With Beerus now at 30% will our heroes combuned strength be enough with Kibito Kai, Gotenks, and Gohan to help defeat him? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	6. A Dangerous Battle A New Warrior Emerges

**Last time on Dragonball Super even with a valiant effort Goku, and Vegeta were unable to even hurt Beerus only able to land a few attacks on him by surprise. Before Beerus could finish them the wise Master Roshi, Tien, and Dende came to help with Dende healing our heroes bringing them back to their full strength. Using their combined knowledge Roshi, Tien, and Piccolo in one last desperate move attempted an Evil Containment Wave successfully sucking up Beerus into the Electroninc Jar. Unfortunately because Beerus was not evil he was able to fight out of the jar and keep himself from being locked up forever. Losing all hope our heroes waited for their fate only for Kibito Kai to come in pleading with Beerus to reconsider. Falling on deaf ears Beerus gave Kibito a chance to renounce esrth but even in fear Kibito refused to back down willing to stick by the ones he called friends even in death. Suddenly Gotenks and Gohan jumped into the fray attacking Beerus and even stunning him for a few minutes with their combined effort. Now at 30% of his complete power our heroes must face an even stronger Beerus but with Gotenks and Gohan can they overcome his unfathomable power? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

As Beerus prepared to charge at them Kibito Kai quickly took off his Potara rings and went to hand them to Goku.

Kibito: Goku you and Vegeta need to fuse it's the only way we can possibly stop Beerus.

Goku: Right.

Vegeta: Fusion again... Ugh fine only to save earth but never again Kakarot.

BANG

Before Goku could grab the Potara earrings Beerus had quickly shot them with his finger beam destroying them and piercing Kibitos hand.

Kibito: Ah!

Beerus: Did you think i would just sit here as you continually disrespect me and plot my defeat?

Gohan: Kibito Kai are you ok?

Kibito: Yea just give me a minute i'll be fine.

Beerus: No more stalling let's finish this!

Piccolo: Be careful everyone here he comes!

Gohan: C'mon Gotenks let's go!

Gotenks: Right!

Charging in Gotenks and Gohan struck out with their fists which collided with Beerus slowing him down greatly but still sending the two skidding back now putting the three in a sort of stalemate.

Beerus: Heh not bad i didn't think anyone could stop a punch from 30% of my power.

Gohan: We can do more than that HA!

Using his other hand Gohan sent out a Ki blast at Beerus forcing the god to jump up high in the air to avoid it.

POW

Using his Instant Transmission Goku sent Beerus down to the ground with a kick to the back of his head. As Beerus plummeted he quickly adjusted himself and softly landed on his hands and feet.

Goku: HHHHHAAAAA!

Vegeta: FLASH!

Looking uo Beerus spotted Gokus Super Kamehameha and Vegetas Final Flash coming right towards him. Wasting no time Beerus began to spin around and around at supersonic speeds creating a makeshift torando sucking the blasts in his vortex and sending the Kamehameha at Gohan and Gotenks while sending the Final Flash at Tien, Piccolo, Roshi, Dende, and Kibito Kai.

Goku: Everyone look out!

With a quick flick of his arm Gohan easily deflected the attack right into space. As the Final Flash came towards them Piccolo and Tien reacted as fast as they could charging up their attacks.

Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon!

As the two collided Piccolos attack punctured a giant hole and went straight for Beerus who simply stepped out of the way.

Tien: Tri-Beam HA!

With a mighty Tri-Beam both the Final Flash and Tri-Beam collided destroying each other in a mighty explosion.

As the dust settled all of our heroes quickly surrounded Beerus.

Beerus: All of you taking on me that seems a little unfair don't you think?

Vegeta: You'll pay for mocking us.

Beerus: Then allow me to even up the odds RRRAAAAHHHH!

In a shout Ki balls flew out everywhere at random.

Gohan: Don't let them touch you guys!

Gotenks: Oh crap!

All of our heroes struggled to avoid the balls but they felt never ending. Avoiding another ball Gotenks looked to see one coming right for his face.

Gotenks: Yikes!

Leaning back heavily the ball only grazed the warriors face imprinting a giant burning red mark on his face and lighting his long flowing hair on fire.

Gotenks: Ah someone out my hair!

Piccolo: Damnit Gotenks stop clowning around!

Meanwhile Tien and Kibito were having trouble avoiding the attacks being graced a couple times causing small marks on their arms and legs which began to drip blood. Soon the two began to slow down until finally one came right for Kibito who was unable to move in time.

Kibito: Oh no!

Closing his eyes Kibito prepared for the worst.

BOOM

Feeling nothing Kibito opened his eyes to see Gohan who had a small barrier of Ki encompassing himself, Tien, and Kibito keeping them safe.

Tien: Thanks Gohan.

Gohan: No problem you ok Kibito?

Kibito: Yes thank you as well.

Gohan: You guys get to safety we'll handle this.

Tien/Kibito: Right.

Thanks to Gohans shield the two were able to get far enough away to safety with Master Roshi and Dende. Soon the Ki balls had ceased and Beerus now stood there smirking for a few seconds.

BAM

Piccolo: Gwa!

Before anyone could move Beerus struck Piccolo hard in his stomach and as the Namekain fell towards the ground the God quickly grabbed his shirt keeping him held up.

Gohan: Piccolo!

Rushing in Gohan struck at Beerus over and over only to hit his hand as it was easily blocked. Unable to focus in his anger he was unable to see a kick sending him flying back into the Capsule Corp building.

Coming from behind Gotenks, Goku, and Vegeta attemped a save but this was easily sensed by Beerus and with a simple swipe of his hand forced the three to fall back in risk of being chopped in half by another Ki attack. As it tore the ground and nearby debree in half. Looking back to Piccolo Beerus had his hand still up to keep the others at bay and spoke to him as he continued to gasp for breath at having his internal organs nearly destroyed.

Beerus: You have failed as this planets former God so it's fitting that you are the first to die.

And with that Beerus let go of Piccolo and allowed him to fall to the ground and charged up another attack. As he prepared to fire a fist suddenly slammed into his face sending him rolling back. Regaining his balance Beerus looked to see Gohan his aura now brighter than ever.

Beerus: Your power has increased greatly to be able to make it past my senses.

Ignoring Beerus Gohan looked over at Goku and Vegeta.

Gohan: Dad, Vegeta we'll hold him off while you guys fuse.

Goku/Vegeta: Right!

Beerus: Hold me off i doubt that.

Shooting out a powerful Ki blast at Gohan who easily deflected it shocking the God.

Beerus: This just might turn out more fun than i had anticipated.

In a flash Gohan and Beerus disappeared fighting at speeds that everyone could barely see. Catching a fist Gohan struck out with a kick which was knocked away and countered with a Ki infused fist to the young warriors chest creating an explosion from the contact sending Gohan crashing deep into the ground.

Gotenks: Galactic Donuts!

Suddenly Beerus was entrapped in three golden rings keeping his arms and legs trapped. Looking back Beerus spotted Gotenks who had his mouth puffed up and soon a huge yellow ballon made out of Ki appeared above him and popped with a flash nearly blinding him. Opening his eyes he spotted several white ghosts all around him who looked like Gotenks laughing.

Beerus: What the hell is this?!

Gotenks: Allow me to introduce you to my pattened technique the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack these ghosts are deadly and now you'll find out for yourself how deadly they really are.

Whis: Oh how inventive i can't wait to see how this turns out.

Beerus: Who's side are on here?!

Whis: While yours of course but can't a guy just want to see a cool new technique?

Ignoring the twos banter Gotenks signaled for the attack.

Gotenks: Attack my ghosts!

Immediately all the ghosts swarmed Beerus who using his very flexible body was able to avoid them very well. Meanwhile as this was going on Goku explained how to fuse to Vegeta who after a couple minutes begrudgingly agreed.

Goku: Ok now we have to completely balance our Ki if they are not equal the fusion will fail.

Vegeta: I know.

Back with Beerus and Gotenks the God was still avoiding the attack with ease when suddenly.

BAM

Gohan had recovered and kicked Beerus right into the ghosts who used this opportunity to grab onto him and detonate.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

With his body now smoking Beerus with the Galactic Donuts still restricting him fell to the ground creating a huge crater. Getting next to each other Gohan and Gotenks began to charge uo their most powerful techniques.

Gohan: Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HA!

Gotenks: Big Tree Cannon... FIRE!

Unleashing their attacks they both swirled and combined into one giant blast. Getting up Beerus saw the attack coming and with a roar destroyed the Galactic Donuts.

Beerus: Play time is over!

Outstretching his hand Beerus easily caught the attack.

Beerus: Erg eh ah ah rah!

Using his unfathomable strength Beerus kept hold of it and soon it dissolved leaving Gohan and Gotenks out of energy.

Beerus: Strength to make powerful techniques like yours nothing compared to my power that is strength absolute. Now allow me to show you true terror before you die.

Lifting up his hands Beerus charged a massive red ball of Ki as Gohan and Gotenks could only stare at in horror as he rose in the air past them.

Gohan: After all we fought for it can't end like this.

Gotenks: No.

Beerus: Now take this! Sphere of Destruction!

Sending out the attack the two held their heads down in defeat and waited for the inevitable.

Goku/Vegeta: Fusion-HA!

Suddenly a bright light shone throughout the area.

?: Big Bang Kamehameha!

Suddenly Beerus Sphere of Destruction exploded in a violent flurry sending everyone even Whis flying from the force of the attack. After a few minutes the dust finally settled and infront of Gohan and Gotenks was a new warrior a Super Saiyan 3 who looked like a combination of Goku and Vegeta.

Beerus: Who are you Goku or Vegeta?

?: I am neither Goku nor Vegeta i am Gogeta the one who will defeat you Beerus once and for all!

Beerus: You say that now but let's see you back it up.

Gogeta: No problem because this time Beerus you're going down.

 **By fusing together Goku and Vegeta have become a new warrior the mighty Gogeta. Will he have the strength to overcome a God of Destruction find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	7. Fusion Vs Destruction Who Will Triumph

**Last time on Dragonball Super even when working together Lord Beerus had successfully fended off our heroes. Seeing no other choice while Gohan and Gotenks held off the God of Destruction Goku and Vegeta fused together becoming Gogeta the mightiest Fusion and Super Saiyan 3 to ever exist. Will Gogeta be able to overcome Beerus and save the day or will the power of a God be to much for our new hero? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Gogeta: Here i come!

In a flash Gogeta had disappeared in thin air surprising the God as he was unable to track his movements. Feeling a rush of wind Beerus quickly titlted his head avoiding a punch as it skidded across his cheek. Countering with a kick he only managed to hit air and before he could move Gogeta had appeared right in front of him delivering a powerful uppercut to the jaw sending him rolling alojg the ground.

Beerus: RAH!

Regaining his senses Beerus hopped off the ground and with a mighty roar sent out a torrent of energy balls at the fused warrior only to have them deflected as if they were nothing with one of his hands. Using his other hand Gogeta sent out a blast of his own almost to fast for Beerus to see and with only enough time to block the God raised his arms in a guarding position. As the blast connected Beerus began to skid back the attack threatning to overwhelm him. Soon the blast had dissolved leaving a panting Beerus and a smirking Gogeta.

Beerus: I must admit i never expected fusion to be so powerful especially the inferior Metamorans. But i must inquire how did you gain that ability? I had wiped their race away centuries ago to keep a technique of that power from being used to disrupt the balance of the universe.

Gogeta: Goku had learned it from them while in the Otherworld.

Beerus: Ah i see i should have guessed a Kaio helped you as well considering your connections to the Kaioshins. It seems i have my work cut out for me when i'm through with you.

Gogeta: I'll make sure you don't live long enough to do that.

Upon hearing this statement Beerus let out a hearty laugh before it soon died down into a cheeky smirk.

Beerus: Let's see if you can still say that once i've become serious.

 **Meanwhile**

As the two warriors were conversing Dende had finished healing up everyone that was injured.

Gohan: I can't believe the amount of power dad is putting out how can this guy possibly match it?

Kibito: Lord Beerus has been around for many many centuries Gohan don't underestimate his abilities.

Piccolo: Is there any way to stop him?

Kibito: None that i kniw but hopefully today is the day i can be proven wrong.

Whis: It's nice to see Lord Beerus enjoying himself for once in such a long time.

Looking to their right was Whis who was still eating some of the left over food that wasn't damaged during the battle.

Kibito: Oh hello Whis enjoying the food i see.

Whis: Oh yes this is absolutely delicious thank you for asking.

Gohan: Hey Whis can i ask a question?

Whis: Sure go ahead i'm all ears but only one.

Gohan: How did you and Beerus grow so strong i know you've lived for a very long time but so did Majin Buu and Kibito Kai but you guys are leagues above them so how did you do it?

Whis: We've learned to harness the true power of the heart and so we are able to grow much stronger than anyone else in this universe.

Gohan: Huh what do you mean?

Whis: Ah, ah, ah, Remember what i said one question. Now let's see how this battle will turn out.

 **Meanwhile**

Beerus: HHHHAAAAA!

With a mighty roar Beerus powered up once again his power increasing greatly and for a couple minutes it kept that way as his body subtly expanded to hold in this new power. Soon the roars had died down and Beerus was now finished powering up.

Beerus: What do you think this is me when i begin to get serious i hope you can handle it.

Gogeta: (Damn i didn't expect him to be this powerful i've gotta end this soon every second counts.) Not bad Beerus i might actually begin to sweat a little.

Beerus: You'll do more than sweat i can guarantee that.

Deciding to go on the offensive Gogeta shot towards Beerus like a lightning bolt swinging a knee towards Beerus stomach only to have it blocked by a hand. With a quick elbow Gogeta was now forced on the defensive as Beerus loaded him down with quick and precise attacks forcing the warrior back. Seeing no end in sight Gogeta changed his tactics and jumped back before firing a Ki blast at Beerus who deflected it. Cupping his hands Gogeta charged up an attack.

Gogeta: Let's see you deflect this!

Sending out a bright yellow blast Beerus simply smirked.

Beerus: Heh fool trying to use brute force to defeat me is useless.

Gogeta: Think again Beerus!

Suddenly the blast split into multiple smaller attacks and surrounded the God of Destruction and rushed towards him from all sides. With a mighty leap Beerus had avoided the attacked now high up in the air.

Gogeta: Take this!

Lookijg behind him Beerus saw a bright light heading towards him and in a flash.

BAM!

Beerus: GGWWWAAAA!

With a mighty righthook Beerus was sent flying to the ground skidding along it like a ski down a snowy mountain. Regaining his senses somewhat Beerus backflipped and landed on the ground wiping off the blood on his lower lip he looked up at the golden warrior who simply starred back.

Beerus: Do you know how long it's been since i have bled like this?

Gogeta: What's your point?

Beerus: You are by far one of the strongest warriors i have ever faced in this universe besides my teacher and because of this whenever i fight such a strong opponent that's when my wild comes out.

Soon Beerus aura began to become sort of unhinged as it flew out of him unfiltered along the surrounding area causing many explosions around the surrounding area.

Whis: It's rare to see Lord Beerus like this usually he is more reserved in his fighting style but now he's completely allowing his instincts to take over.

Gohan: But won't that make him reckless and easy to hit?

Whis: Yes but only if the opponent is skilled enough to take advantage as you will soon see Lord Beerus ferocity is both his greatest technique and biggest weakness.

Beerus: Heheheheh HERE I COME!

In a flash Beerus was over Gogeta clawing and slashing at Super Saiyan 3 as if a hundread people would striking all at once forcing the warrior on the complete defensive struggling to avoid the attacks at all cost. Ducking a slash Gigeta looked to see another coming less than a second after for his face. Tilting his head slightly the claw scrapped the side of his face drawing blood. Before he could even react another claw went for the killing blow right to his jugular. Doing a back roll Gigeta just managed to avoid the claw and struck Beerus square in the jaw with a foot stopping the onslaught and allowing the Saiyan to recover.

Gogeta: (Damn his ferocity is astounding like a wild animal always going kill every chance they have. If i don't do something quick i'll tire soon and be killed, but what everything i've tried so far has been useless.)

Beerus: Are you ready to continue?

Wiping off the blood on his cheek Gogeta got into a defensive fighting pose and waited.

Gogeta: Yea don't expect to get me this time i'll figure out your weakness it's only a matter of time.

Beerus: Heh you speak as if time is on your side.

Gogeta: I've still got more than enough to beat you.

Beerus: Is that so? Well then give me your best shot then.

Gogeta: Try this on for size! Multiform!

Tien: What?

Soon Gogeta split into four seperate beings now surrounding Beerus.

Beerus: I've seen this tyoe of technique before if you believe this will save you then you are greatly mistaken.

Gogeta 1: We'll see about that come on!

 **Using the power of the Multiform Gogeta has seperated into four different beings. But what does he hope to accomplish seperating his power greatly and will it be enough to overcome Beerus new ferocious fighting style? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	8. Fusion Vs Destruction One Last Shot

**Last time on Dragonball Super Gogeta and Beerus faced off each going blow for blow unable to get a great advantage on the other until Beerus unveiled a feral side of himself going into complete offense forcing Gogeta on the defensive barely avoiding desth. Seeing no other option Gogeta in a surprise turn on of events used the Multiform technique to seperate himself into four beings. Will this new tactic be able to get by Beerus or will the God of Destruction rip our hero to pieces? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Surrounding Beerus from all sides each Gogeta got into a fighting stance ready to attack.

Beerus: Do you really think your little trick will defeat me?

Gogeta 1: Won't know till i try.

Beerus: RAH!

With a mighty roar of power Beerus sent out a wave of Ki balls everywhere scattering the four Gogetas. Seeing an opportunity Beerus rushed at one of them slashing wildly. Trying to defend Gogeta set up a barrier but it was immediately shattered by a fist the force of which sending him flying back. As he looked up Beerus was already on him slashing down with his right claw ready to give the final blow.

BAM

Suddenly Beerus was struck in the back with a kick sending him flying. Before he could regain his barrings the other two Gogetas appeared and blasted the God full force exploding in a fiery blaze. As it began to clear Beerus was slightly brusied from the attacks. Attacking once again Beerus began to claw and slash at the two Gogetas who were desperately trying to counter the attacks to no avail thanks to the Gods speed. Jumping in to help the rest of the Gogetas attacked Beerus from behind who was unable to defend himself and soon all four began to wail on him repeatedly from all sides quickly overwhelming him. As they continued to beat him down Beerus aura began to increase.

Beerus: Stop it!

With a mighty roar Beerus sent all four Gogetas crashing with two into a mountain, one into the Capsule Corp building, and one near our other heroes and Whis.

Trunks: My house!

Goten: That's definitely going take time to rebuild.

In a flash Beerus blasted at the Capsule Corp building destroying it completely and whipping it from existence. Immediately Trunks began crying his tears staining the ground like a waterfall.

Goten: Never mind

Trunks: My videogames all gone.

Whis: Not bad I didn't expect your friend to do this well against Lord Beerus interesting.

Suddenly the Gogeta that was seemingly vaporized in Capsule Corp next to the other one who began to get up.

Gogeta 2: Whew that was close thank you Instant Transmission.

Gogeta 3: Ugh i feel like i was hit by a spaceship.

Walking up to Gogeta Piccolo posed a question.

Piccolo: Do you even have a plan?

Gogeta 2: Sort of, Right now i'm just trying to tire him out so i can finish him before the fusion runs out.

Gohan: How long do you have left?

Gogeta 3: Not long that's why i need to hurry.

Goten: Go get em dad.

Trunks: Yea dad get him back for destroying our house!

Piccolo: I'd help but at this point all of us would just get in our way.

With a nod both Gogetas rushed to aid their counterparts who were currently on the defensive against the God. This time Beerus was ready and with a series of twirls that would make a ballerina blush he struck out from all sides forcing the four to back off. Trying another tactic the four began to blast at him trying to stun him. Unfortunately Beerus put up a barrier and was able to hold off their attacks.

Gogeta 1: Only one last chance. Everyone give it everything you've got from all sides!

Gogeta 2,3, and 4: Right!

Surrounding him they each went all out their combined golden auras clouding the land gold.

Beerus: Heh your weak attacks are useless they can't harm me.

Gogeta 1: Let's test that theory shall we. KAMEHAMEHA!

Gogeta 2: FINAL FLASH!

Gogeta 3: GALICK GUN!

Gogeta 4: BIG BANG ATTACK!

As all four mighty attacks struck from all sides Beerus struggled to hold up the barrier unable to take the power of all four of these attacks at the same time and soon cracks began to appear as he struggled to hold it up.

Beerus: N-no i ca-can't h-ho-hold it u-up anymore.

SMASH

And with that the barrier shattered completely exposing Beerus to all four attacks all striking him with thunderous fury.

Beerus: Ah!

With all four attacks Beerus was shot down to the ground in a blaze of smoke. Quickly combining together again Gigeta cupped his hands.

Gogeta: One last shot with everything i have left. For Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and everyone of my friends i will defeat you! Big Bang KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!

With one last attack Gogeta shot put an attack stronger than anything seen before. As it came down like a bolt of lightning Beerus only had time to put up his hands to defend.

Beerus: Not bad, not bad at all.

BOOM

As the attack connected it caused a mighty explosion the size of a new a nuke. Luckily Whis had shielded himself and the other from the gigantic explosion. After many long minutes that felt like hours to our heroes. As the explosion died down all that was left of the surrounding area was a giant crater.

Gohan: Thanks for helping us Mr. Whis.

Whis: My pleasure Gohan thank you for the delicious food today and entertaining Lord Beerus.

Trunks: Yea dad beat that cat dude straight to hell!

Goten: Yea!

Meanwhile Gogeta who was now at his Base now completely out of power was survering the land trying to find any traces of Beerus.

Gogeta: (Panting) I did it i saved the earth.

Beerus: Not quite.

Looking right behind him Gogeta spotted Beerus who while very bruised looked still resdy to fight.

Kibito Kai: There is a reason he is the God of Destruction.

Piccolo: Impossible.

Gohan: But that was dads strongest attack how could he survive it?!

Gogeta: B-b-b-but how?

Beerus: Did you really think i was using all of my power? Fool i've simply been using 50% of my true power you were mearly exercise.

Gogeta: I never had a chance against you did i?

Beerus: No you didn't.

And in the ultimate act of humiliation Beerus backhanded Gogeta mockingly sending the defeated Saiyan crashing into the ground. Landing on the ground nearly unconcious un a small flash Gogeta had seperated back into Goku and Vegeta. Rushing over to the two Gohan helped Goku up as Trunks and Goten helped Vegeta. Looking up they saw that Beerus was slowly coming down in front of them landing on the ground with a thud.

Beerus: I will praise you both for your idea of besting me but now this game must end along with Earth. Not only was i denied a Super Saiyan God but i came here only to find the true evils of this planet.

In desperation Gohan quickly tried to plead to Beerus one last time for the sake of their home.

Gohan: Please there must be something we can do to make you change your mind. What about that Super Saiyan God if you kill us now you will never have the chance to face one. Is there anyway to find out what one is and how it can be made?

Whis: Hhhmm perhaps there is one way to find out. Zuno the great and wise he knows all and may be able to tell us of this Super Saiyan God.

Gohan: Please spare us and this planet and allow us to ask him and we just may be able to deliver you one like you wanted.

Taking a minute to mull over this new idea Beerus closed his eyes and looked down. After what seemed like forever his eyes snapped open and he spoke our heroes hanging on every word.

Beerus: Fine i will give you all one last chance to save this planet but only on one condition. Do the one thing no Saiyan i have ever met has been able to do and get down on yours knees and beg to me to spare this dust ball all of you. Show me that the Saiyans have changed and are able to get over the pride that nearly cost them decades ago and prove your race has learned its lesson especially you prince.

 **With no other choice left our heroes are forced to give up the one thing that their race is known for their pride. Can our heroes go through with it and what about Vegeta will he be able for once and his life let go of the thing he held dear to for al his life? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	9. Bulmas New Invention Travel The Universe

**Last time on Dragonball Super Gogeta in a desperate move decided to borrow a technique the Multiform from Tien and split up unti four beings to confuse and team up on Beerus. Combining their attacks they were able to break through his defenses and with a Big Bang Kamehamehas that epic proportions seemingly defeated Beerus. Unfortunately it turned out that Beerus was only toying with Gogeta and with a simple smack defested the exhausted Saiyan and soon they unfused. With one last plead from Gohan and knowledge from Whis that gave the idea of a Super Saiyan God a possibility once again Beerus reconsidered destroying Earth but only if every Saiyan would bow down to him and beg to spare them. Will they give up their pride once and for all and can they unlock the ability of a Super Saiyan God? Find out today on Dragonball Super.**

As the moments passed Gohan was the first to get on his knees and beg knowing the consequences for if he didn' : Please spare Earth from being destroyed Lord Beerus.

With Gohan the first to go Goten soon followed his brothers example.

Goten: Yea please don't destroy Earth Mr. Beerus.

Soon if begrudgingly with Gotens glare Trunks got down and began to beg as well.

Trunks: Yea yea please don't destroy the rest of my home.

Now all eyes were on Goku and Vegeta as they were the last ones left that needed to beg for Earths safety. Getting down on his knees the man who was seen as Earths greatest protector was now on the floor begging to Beerus for the safety of Earth something no one who ever knew Goku thought would happen.

Goku: Please Lord Beerus please for spare my sons, my friends, and the planet i have grown to call home.

With Goku going down all that was left was for Vegeta to kneal down and beg like everyone else. As all eyes were locked upon him as he simoly stood there for moments his body unwilling to move. For our prince on one hand this wss going against everything he was taught as a child from the one man he respected the most the first person he ever could say he loved his father. On the other if he didn't his children and wife would most definitely be killed by the God of Destruction. Beerus who was watching Vegetas inner conflict could only smirk in malicious delight at seeing the princes dilemmaa.

Beerus: (Heh just like his father he cannot give up his pride. Perhaps if he did i might have had them spared all those years ago it seems like history shall repeat itself.)

Goku who was watching this knew of Vegetas conflict being one of the only ones to truly realize his inner complexities and what it would mean to do this.

Goku: (Come on Vegeta i know you can do this prove that you have truly changed once and for all.)

As for the prince memories began to flow through his mind old and new as he struggled to do what was right. Memories if his father stood strong and tall as he taught Vegeta of pride and strength. Bulma breaking open his hard exterior and teaching him the meaning of love. And finally he saw the birth of his children and the years they grew up he saw their innocent eyes and adoring unwavering smiles that showed they believed 100% in their father and that is when he made his final decision. With a thud Vegeta landed on his knees and hands and looked up to Beerus with pleading broken eyes.

Vegeta: As the prince of Saiyans on behalf of my children, my wife, and all of my race i beg of you to spare Earth and the ones i love i humbly beg of you Lord Beerus to do this for me.

Beerus for the first time in his entire life was beginning to doubt his decision in destroying a planet nearly unable to believe that Earth a backwater planet was able to humble the most prideful and arrogant race in the history of the Universe.

Beerus: (Could i have actually been wrong about this planet? Get ahold of yourself Beerus you are the God of Destruction you know what's best for the Universe if this goes wrong they must perish as i have already decided.) Then it has been decided for now i shall spare your planet for now until the Super Saiyan God is soon discovered.

Before anything could be done a Capsule Corp ship had landed on the ground with everyone from the party running out and someone extra.

Pan: Papa!

Gohan: Pan?! What are you doing here?

Pan: I sensed you were in trouble Papa so i rushed over from my sleepover to help but Mama picked me up before i could reach you.

Gohan: But why are you guys down here?

Bulma: I used a Capsule Corp Satellite to watch what was going on from the ship and came down after i heard all what was going on.

Gohan: Mother are you ok?

Chichi: Yea just a headache from the hangover so speak softly.

Goten: Mommy!

Goku: Chichi!

And with that Chichi clutched her head in pain as Goku and Goten began panic at seeing she was hurt unintentionally making it even worse with Pan, Gohan, and Videl watching in exasperation.

Pan: Why are Grandpa Goku and Uncle Goten morons sometimes?

Videl: That's just how they are honey.

As this was going on Bulma, Bra, and Trunks all huddled around Vegeta who looked ashamed of himself.

Bulma: I'm proud of what you did honey you don't have to be ashamed for doing that.

Bra: I still think you're the best daddy no matter what happens.

Trunks: Yea dad it takes a real man to do something like that.

Hearing their words Vegeta seemed to regain his regular attitude again.

Vegeta: Hmph.

Bulma: Anyway down to business we need to get to this Zuno guy and i know just how to get us all there in a a day or two.

Beerus: Impossible the only ones who know of Zunos location is Me, Kaioshins, Kaios, and The Galactic Patrol and i doubt you were randomly told about him by The Supreme Kai here.

Goku: So then can you take us there right now Kibito Kai?

Kibito: Um well you see i was never informed of Zuno or where he lived before Majin Buu killed the rest of the Kaioshins as my training was still very incomplete.

Bulma: That's why when i heard the name Zuno i called up my sister Tights and then with her help reached Jaco a friend of my sister who is apart of the Galactic Patrolmen to see if he knew where this Zuno lived and he told me the coordinates.

Beerus: No worries i can just have Whis bring us there in no time.

Whis: Unfortunately i cannot Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Huh why not?

Whis: We've traveled so far that my staff cannot locate Zuno who is on the other side of the universe and to travel all the way back to our home to locate him will exhaust most of my energy as we have already traveled so far which would require a couple days of rest.

Looking at Whis with a raised eye Beerus then growled in frustration before in a fit of absolute rage blasted right into the sky accidentally destroying the moon once again as it began to rise.

Roshi: Whelp time to gather the Dragonballs again.

Tien: How many times has that thing been destroyed?

Roshi: If i remember right this is the second time.

Piccolo: Nope third long story short the moon had to go while training Gohan.

Roshi And Tien: Ah.

Gohan: What?

Piccolo: Never mind.

Beerus: Fine if you want to play it that way then so be it. You blue haired woman you said we could get there in less than two days how?

Bulma: Simple i've been experimenting with a new form of flight technology recently that can move a ship across the Universe in no time but there's one big problem it takes quite a lot of power more than anything that has been invented at this point. But there is one possible way to successfully power it. Ki the power of Ki is by far the strongest energy source i have ever seen in my life and theoretically it can be used to power my new invention with enough Ki.

Beerus: Impressive.

Trunks: But mom wasn't your entire laboratory destroyed along with the equipment?

Bulma: Maybe but i wasn't making it in the Capsule Corp Laboratory i made it in my own underground laboratory that i had constructed specifically for me years ago so i could work on my own personal pet projects without having to worry about any other corporate spies stealing my work like many years ago right after Goku came back from Earth and Gohan stopped a scientist from Pod Corporation stealing our latest invention at the time. All i need is a couple hours to finish it all up and hook it to my ship over there and then we can go.

Beerus: Fine you have two hours but as soon as those two hours are up it better be ready.

Bulma: Thank you Lord Beerus for waiting. If i'm going to get this ready in time i need Trunks, Bra, and Gohan to help with me as well.

Gohan: Wait why me i may have dabbled a bit in engineering while becoming a Professor but i have no idea how to make what you are building.

Bulma: But you know all the ins and outs about Ki and how it works which is what i need to make sure this will successfully work.

Gohan: Ok fine let's go.

Pan: Can i help Papa please i want to help save the day.

Bulma: I'm sure we can find a job for you as well Pan.

Pan: Yay!

And with that the 5 person team ran to the Capsule Corp building to access the underground laboratory and finish Bulmas project. As an hour and 30 minutes passed out came the team with Trunks carrying a large engine.

Bulma: May i present to you guys the Ki Engine Prototype Mark 1 is finally completed.

Whis: Ooooo how does it work?

Bulma: I'm glad you asked by using a port that will be installed on the control panel of the ship by Trunks anyone can simply transfer their Ki into the machine which will be stored up into a giant battery that will power the ship.

Goten: Wow that's awesome!

Beerus: Impressive how long will it be until it's ready.

Bulma: Just give me another 20 minutes.

As the 20 minutes passed the ship was changed slightly to make the battery work inside and finally it was finished. With Bulma directing them inside they immediately went to the port for the battery which was shaped into a giant hand.

Goku: So we just put our hand on it and give it our Ki?

Bulma: Exactly. Now who wants to charge it?

Beerus: As the God of Destruction i will be the one to charge it.

Putting his hand up to it almost immediately as he connected to it the engine sparked to life as it syphoned his Ki. After about 10 seconds the machine began to spark uncontrollably.

Bulma: Beerus you're beginning to overload it stop or it'll explode!

Beerus: Whoops don't know my own strength i guess.

Taking his hand off the port the machine sputtered to a stop.

Bulma: Whew that machine is supposed to be able to hold about as much Ki as Gohan has in his entire body. Now i'll set the coordinates up that Jaco gave me and there we should be ready to go.

Beerus: Well what are we waiting for?

Bra: First we need a countdown i'll start 10.

Pan: 9.

Goten: 8.

Trunks: 7-

Beerus: WILL YOU JUST GO ALREADY!

Bulma: Fine fine blastoff.

And with the press of a button the ship soared through space at unfathomable speeds along with our heroes and Beerus and Whis towards the being known as Zuno.

 **With Bulmas new battery our heroes are able make it to Zuno and hopefully discover the Super Saiyan God. Will a rical to Lord Beerus finally be found and if not will Beerus reconsider his destruction of Earth? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	10. Gohan And Videls Magical Accident

**Last time on Dragonball Super after some debating our heroes were finally able to bow down to Beerus aparing the Earth. Using a Satellite to watch the scene from the ship Bulma dropped back down and explained with help from Jaco and her sister Tights she learned the location of Zuno and devised a way to get there within couple days. With Whis unable to get there in that time Beerus agreed to accompany them and after some work they all set off towards Zuno. What will happen next find out today on Dragonball Super!**

As our heroes traveled through space they soon began to eat growing hungry from the long period of fighting with Beerus and Whis soon joining in as well. Unfortunately it was a very quiet dinner for tonight as the tension became so thick because of the previous events that you could cut it with a butter knife. Trying to lighten the mood Gohan with a cough to get everyones attention spoke up.

"Gee i haven't been this tense since four years back when Videl first became pregnant." Joining her husband in the conversation Videl continued from where he left off. "Yea i remember when that happened that was a very scary time for us." Soon everyone began to pipe in agreeing with Gohan and Videls sentiments. Hearing all of this Beerus became interested in their conversation and decided to inquire about what they were talking about taking the bait. "What's so troubling about a pregnancy it's a very common thing."

With a gleam in his eye Gohan began his story. "Well to give some context to this story it begins two years after we had defeated Majin Buu and saved the world. On the anniversary we all came together at Capsule Corp to celebrate. At the time me and Videl after skipping a grade or two had been able to graduate Orange Star High and were soon heading to College. Unfortunately me and Videl made one huge mistake while at the party and that my friend is alcohol."

 **Flashback Gohan P.O.V**

As the party came to a close me and Videl had gotten heavily intoxicated as while we hadn't had much alcohol by regular terms we were still considered lightweights as before we never drank it until the party. Unfortunately we had no idea that the alcohol there was one of the strongest in the entire world Sake. Which is why we never allow Yamcha to voluntarily bring the drinks to a party ever again. By the end everyone was under its effect even dad who was noticeably intoxicated and in a drunken haze fell right onto the food table breaking the entire thing in half. Meanwhile mother was straddling him and giggling drunkenly the entire time which luckily Goten and Trunks weren't there to see as they were sent to bed before that. Yamcha was puking up in a dumpter near the exit after getting drunk off his ass the entire time.

No one else was doing much better either with Tien and Launch the one with blond hair making out in the corner. "Yea sexy take me back there where we won't be interrupted." Piccolo singing on stage some random song i'd never heard before. "CHA LA HEAD CHA LA BREAKING THROUGH THE SHINING CLOUDS, I FLY AWAY!" Vegeta punching at the air while stumbling all over the place after competing in a drinking contest with dad. "Taaaaakke tthat Celll aandd yuu too Bbbbuuuu!" And finally Krillin and 18 were outside making a lot of loud noices that i could never unhear. "OOOHHH KRILLIN!"

After a while everyone had left except for me, Videl who had went to lie down by then, Dad who was passed out with a chicken leg in his mouth, and mother who was passed out as well with dads waistband around her finger who were to drunk to head home. As i went to leave stumbling towards the door Bulma stopped me right there. "Gohaan yyou sho-shouldn't be gooing out this ttime drunk yyou c-ca-can sleeep in the gguest rooom over t-there."

Taking Bulmas offer i headed towards the guest room and entered inside it was barely bright enough to see the bed unable to see a lump on the right side of it. Crashing on the closest side to me i soon began to drift to sleep when suddenly i felt a hand beginning to undo my shirt. Snapping open my eyes i saw Videl drunkedly taking my clothes off. "You havee no idea how longg i hhave wantted to doo this Gohaan." Now any other time i would have stopped it right there, but in my drunken haze I never thought of the possible consequences all i could think about was the woman i loved with all my heart right in front of me ready to make the ultimate leap in a relationship.

With my mind made up i began to undo her clothes kissing her pasionately on the lips which is something i could never forget as they tasted like the sweetest of Strawberries and to this day that was the last i can remember of that night. The next morning i woke up with a splitting headache and tried to get up. "Ugh what happened and why am i missing my pants?" Looking around i finally found all of my clothes and put them on trying to get past the headache. Before i could stumble out i heard a moan come from behind me and looked over to see a naked Videl covered only by a blanket. Blushing madly words were unable to come out of my mouth as she woke up.

As she opened her eyes a puzzled look came over her sweet face. After a few seconds she looked over to me then down at her body then back up again and immediately her entire face became red with embarrassment. "Did we...?" Unable to speak i answered the question we both knew she wanted to ask. "I believe so."

After that we decided to act like that night had never happened in hopes of things going back to normal and a while all had until a month later when while i was sitting on the couch a knock came upon our door and dad answered it only to reveal Mr. Satan who looked absolutely livid. "Where is he?!" Storming in the house dad quickly asked. "Who?" Glaring at dad he spoke with absolute venom in his voice. "Gohan where is the bastard that got my baby girl pregnant?!"

Immediately mother went into hysterics upon hearing what i had done. Gotens mouth hung open too shocked for words while dad quickly went from confusion to glee at hearing he would be a grandfather. Finally Mr. Satan had spotted me and was ready to lunge at me in fury and for once i was terrified of what he would do. After a while i was finally able to explain all that had happened and by then mom and Mr. Satan had calmed down a bit and instead focused their anger on someone else.

As the situation finally dawned upon me i grew worried for Videl. "How is Videl handling all of this?" Mr. Satan looked at me with a serious expression before responding. "As soon as she found out she began crying for hours upon hours. Even after i was able to settle her down with the help of Buu it still took a while for her to go to sleep. As her father i would do anything to see my baby girl happy and carefree but for once i can't do that. Please Gohan go see her maybe you can help her through this mess as you are the one loves the most even i can see that." To be honest this entire situation terrified me i had no idea how to console her and was afraid i would only make things worse for her. Before i could give an answer i suddenly felt dad softly put his hand on my shoulder. "Go to her son i know you can do it."

With a nod i quickly exited out the door and headed to the Satan Mansion arriving there in only a few minutes i saw that her bedroom window was open and quitely snuck in to see Videl sleeping peacefully on her bed. Walking over to her i carefully put my hand on her stomach and felt a second Ki forming inside. Feeling something strange stir up inside me i felt the urge to protect Videl and my soon to be child. Hearing a moan i saw that Videl had begun to wake up so i decided to take a few steps back to give her some space.

As her eyes opened she immediately spotted me and before i could even speak she turned away from me. "What are you doing here?" Unable to read her feelings i responded in a calm and neutral voice in hopes of keeping things steady. "Your dad said that you needed some cheering up and asked me to help." Hearing this her body shook for a second and then responded in an eerily calm voice. "So... you know." As the moments passed her body began to shake and soon i heard her sobbing to herself unable to hold it all in. "Wh-what are we going to d-do Gohan i-i never thought i'd get pr-pregnant!

Walking up to Videl i wrapped my arms around her in an effort to comfort her. "We'll get through this Videl i promise i'll protect you both no matter what." Looking up to me Videl began to sob much less trying to regain some sort of composure. "I didn't want it to be like this Gohan i wanted to get married and have a nice place to live before having a child so i could raise them in a nice stable home with a husband." Looking down at Videl who had tears in her eyes i knew what i had to do now.

"Then let's do it." Looking up at me with shocked eyes she spoke softly. "W-what?" Looking down with determination in my eyes i finally said what had been on my mind for many years. "Videl ever since i met you i loved you more than life itself the years we've known each other i was much too nervous to take the next step but not now. I don't care if it was a drunken mistake i'm glad that you are having my child and i want to provide a stable home for you both no matter what. Videl Satan will you marry me?"

Taking in all i said her tears soon turned into tears of joy as she hugged me back. "I've dreamed about you saying that to me for a long time. Yes Gohan i will be your wife!" After saying yes we both sat there for hours neither wishing to leave each other for today we had finally learned the meaning of true happiness.

 **Meanwhile Narrator P.O.V**

Over at a desert in the middle of nowhere our friend Yamcha was enjoying a relaxing day when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Huh wonder who that could be?" Opening the door he saw a very angry Chichi and Hercule. "YAMCHA!"

BOOM

BAM

SLAM

 **Flashback End**

"After that me and Videl had gotten married and in nine long months finally had our baby girl who we decided to name Pan." By this point Beerus was greatly enthralled within the story from beginning to end now wearing a smile on his face at hearing such a happy ending. Soon everyone was chatting along giving their own stories of the crazy adventures they had with even Beerus chiming in at times. Yes it was a great time for all that was there unfortunately for our God of Destruction this would only create further conflict within his heart as Whis had suspected. "Hhmm this will be very interesting when Lord Beerus will finally have to make that choice. I only hope he will can listen to his heart for once."

 **By spending time with the Z Fighters Lord Beerus is slowly beginning to question his judgement as a God of Destruction. Will he be able to do what he had promised from the start if the Super Saiyan God is a failure and what did Whis mean about following his heart for once? Find out these answers and more next time on Dragonball Super!**


	11. A Super Saiyan God Is Born

**Last time on Dragonball Super recalling a tale of the past Gohan told the story of how him and Videl first had Pan entertaining everyone who heard the story. Beerus who was entertained through the entire thing slowly began to bond with our heroes putting his duty in even more jeopardy. Now making it to Zunos palace will our heores be able to find the Super Saiyan God? Find out today on Dragonball Super.**

As the Capsule Corp landed on Zunos planet the doors to the ship opened slowly revealing our heroes along with Beerus and Whis. As they walked outside many of them were marveling at the huge palace around them. "This Zuno guy must be very important." Looking back at Goku Whis responded to the Saiyan. "Well of course Goku Zuno is the most knowledgeable person in the Universe other than Gods he is the most worshipped being throughout the land." As the group walked up the stairs they soon spotted a long line of people waiting to see Zuno. As Beerus passed them the group began to yell up. "Hey bastard you can't cut us!" "Yea get back in line like the rest of us." Turning toward the entire group Beerus outstretched his finger.

BOOM

And with that the entire line was obliterated in one attack leaving nothing left not even dust. "Never insult a God." Taking a step back from Beerus everyone watched as he barged in the front door revealing the inner palace and at the end was a strange slighty pink faced alien with big ears wearing a yellow vest with red shoulders riding a strange vehicle. "Hello everyone i am Zuno i will answer all questions no matter what they are. Why hello Beerus how may i help you today?" Walking up to Zuno he spoke up. "Tell me about the Super Saiyan God." "To answer your question Lord Beerus i first require an offering." With an annoyed look Beerus glared at Zuno who was miraculously unflinching. "You dare demand an offering from me the God of Destruction?!"

Flaring up his aura Beerus sent a small blast behind him destroying the entrance to Zunos palace. Sweating profusely Zuno quickly back peddled. "Um well what i meant to say is that i will answer any one question you have Lord Beerus just ask away." "Tell me what is a Super Saiyan God and how do we create one?" Coughing into his hand Zuno took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Super Saiyan God is a transformation among the Saiyan race that was unheard of until one day when five Saiyans each with a pure heart combined their Ki in an attempt to grow stronger and became the first Super Saiyan God. Together they banded together and tried too stop the evil Saiyan race from spreading their influence across the Universe. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful and in a last ditch effort destroyed Planet Vegeta along with most of the Saiyan race. Only a small handful of Saiyans were able to escape and soon settled on the nearby Tuffle Planet. Because of this incident it became law to never even mention that transformation ever again in fear that another one would rise up and try to finish the job. As to how simply join your hands in a circle and combine your Ki allow them to flow through each other and the Super Saiyan God will be born."

Feeling a sense of satisfaction Beerus gained a smirk and turned toward our heroes. "Five Saiyans with pure hearts eh? Looks like we have our candidates." As Beerus began to walk away from Zuno Hercule suddenly ran up to him to the surprise of everyone. "Um i have something to offer because i want to ask a question." Fishing into his pocket Hercule took out a chocolate bar and handed it to Zuno. Slowly bitting into it Zuno chewed it for a minute before swallowing. "For your delicious treat i will answer two questions for you." A wide smile growing on his face Hercule quickly asked his question.

"I've been thinking of ideas for the new Hercule Satan movie but haven't been able to decide on one. Tell me what should my new movie be so it can get the highest ratings possible?" For a couple minutes Zuno thought about it until finally he answered. "Mr. Satan vs The Great Saiyaman Dawn of Heroes." Immediately Hercule turned toward Gohan running up to him almost trampling the poor hero and started shaking him out of excitement. "Did you hear that Gohan we'll make millions!" "Yes sir just please stop shaking me!"

Realizing an opportunity Bulma spoke up. "Ok so we've got one last question to ask. We could ask for anything imagine the possibilities." Conversing with everyone they soon agreed on a perfect question to ask. "Oh great Zuno please answer us this. How can we defeat Beer-" Before Bulma could finish Buu suddenly spoke up. "Can Buu have that Chocolate?" For a few moments our heroes looked at Buu with shocked faces before Zuno answered. "No. And that is your final question i will be taking no more for today goodbye." As Zuno too his leave Bulmas face morphed from shock to rage. "BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

BAM

BONK

SPLAT

With Buu now an unconscious pink smear on the floor Gohan picked him up and carried him outside along with the others who were headed back to the ship. Making it back everyone began to discusss their next plan of action. "Well let's get this Super Saiyan God underway." Before anything could happen Whis interrupted. "We can't do it here Lord Beerus it's to small of an area and Zunos palace would be destroyed in the fight. With my power fully restored i can transport us back to Earth to do it." "Oh now you can do it." Immediately Bulma pulled out a device from her pocket and pressed a button. "If we're going now i'll set the ship on auto pilot to return home."

BEEP BEEP

And with that everyone got around Whis to be transported. "And here we go." With Whis super fast travel it only took an hour to get back to Earth. Touching down everyone saw that they were now at a desert. "I thought this would make a better battleground than the destroyed area from before." With Beerus directing them the five Saiyans gathered around each other joining their hands. "Zuno said for you five to allow your Ki to flow through each other." Suddenly Goku pipped up. "Um how exactly does that work?" "Simple transfer your Ki to the person next to you it should create an infinite loop around you five. Make sure you all are giving as much as you are receiving an anomaly might just cause the process to not work."

With a nod everyone began to do as instructed sending their Ki out as another flowed right back in. Soon their bodies began to glow a bright Golden color and the clouds began to circle around the area as if the heavens themselves recognized our heroes. Rising up into the air the glow grew brighter soon becoming to much for anyone to look at. Suddenly a great wind blew throughout the entire area nearly blowing everyone away, Even Beerus began to skid back a few feet from the sheer force of them. Soon a Red glow overtook the Golden and the winds deceased. As the glow subsided everyone could finally see our heroes once again and Beerus looked to see that all our heroes had changed. Their bodies had a strange red aura around them that felt like a burning flame,Their hair had now turned a bright red as well as their eyes, and all of them seemed to have grown slightly slimmer.

"W-what is this there was only supposed to be one Super Saiyan God not five?!" Rubbing his chin for a second Whis pondered this development. "It seems you have made a slight misjudgment Lord Beerus." As the five looked over their bodies in awe they began to question this strange new form. "Gee i certainly didn't expect this guys. I feel weird but in a good way as if i can take on anything." "Same here dad this feels kind of like the form Elder Kai gave me but even stronger." With an annoyed sigh Vegeta interrupted the conversation. "Will you two idiots quit messing around we have work to do!" With an almost whiny tone Trunks spoke up. "But dad i wanna play with this new awesome form." "Same here Trunks."

Beerus shocked expression shifted to a smirk. "So it seems you all have become my potential rivals. Splendid than you all shall take me on and if you should somehow win then i will spare Earth." Turning their attention towards Beerus all five got into a fighting stance. "Vegetas right boys we've got a planet to save." Meanwhile Whis gathered up everyone in a safe bubble so they could all watch the fight. "This is about to get interesting that's for sure."

 **As our heroes stand off with the God of Destruction Lord Beerus will the power of a Super Saiyan God be enough to defeat him and save the Earth? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	12. The Super Saiyan Gods Vs Beerus

**Last time on Dragonball Super after finally arriving at the all knowing Zunos palace and with a little persuasion from Beerus were able to find the truth about the Super Saiyan God. Heading back to Earth Goku, Goten, Vegeta. Trunks, and Gohan performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and all became Gods. With their new power Beerus challeneged our heroes to one final fight for Earths fate. Will our heroes be able to stand up to Beerus or will the God of Destruction prove that he is mightiest God among all? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Surrounding Beerus the five Super Saiyan Gods were cautious to make the first move as was Beerus for once. Both parties simply stood there like statues.

WOOSH

As a gust of wind blew by suddenly all six disappeared in a flash. Surprised Piccolo looked all around for our heroes unable to locate them even with his super hearing. "Aw this sucks i wanted to watch the fight." Meanwhile Bulma was heavily complaining about being unable to see the action much to everyone's annoyance.

BOOM

Looking to his right at the sound of fists hitting fists he saw a trace of Red and Purple Ki but that was it. With a cough Whis directed everyones sttention to himself. "Do not worry my staff will allow us all to see the fight." With a tap everyone looked upon the staff to see the epic fight that was going on.

With a kick to the face by Beerus was stunned for a second before coming back with a swipe at Gohan who recoiled just in time to avoid fatal damage. Coming from the sides Goku and Vegeta went for right hooks only to be caught by Beerus. Trying to force their attacks through Goku and Vegeta flared their Ki in an attempt to break his guard. Feeling it about to break Beerus before Goku or Vegeta could reguster what was going on put down his guard and shifted himself horizontally sending their punches right into each other.

BAM

Reeling back in pain Vegeta angrily shouted out to Goku. "Kakarot you idiot watch where you're going!" "Me you hit me as well Vegeta don't act like it was all my fault!" Meanwhile Beerus was laughing his ass off at the two Saiyans bickering. "No wonder i always found their race entertaining."

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were watching Beerus adn saw he was to busy laughing to notice them. "Let's get him Goten." "Yea!" Getting in close now only a few feet away Goten and Trunks simultaneously launched a combined blast at Beerus from behind only to be deflected into space who was smirking. "Not bad using a sneak attack boys might have actually worked on a lesser fighter, but i've been doing this for centuries."

Seeing their plan had failed Goten and Trunks switched their tactics and attacked Beerus as a team putting the God of Destruction on the defensive as the two worked in perfect sync. Blocking a punch from Goten Trunks took advantage and delivered a kick to the face staggering Beerus slighty. Following up on this Goten charged fullspeed at Beerus who recovered enough to sidestep the attack and focused on Trunks who sent put a barrage of punches which were easily blocked.

Meanwhile Goten who was still flying at full speed nearly collided with a stone pillar, but instead of stopping he lit up his hand with Ki and smacked the pillar bouncing off it like a rubber ball and came hurling back at Beerus even faster than before. With a right jab Beerus sent Trunks reeling but before he could continue his assault he was struck on the back with a mighty headbutt. "AH!" Rolling on the ground Beerus quickly regained his barrings just in time to flip over Gohan who attempted a punch at Beerus.

Now engaged with the older half Saiyan Beerus threw a punch but was parried and countered with a kick aimed at right side but was swiftly caught by a knee locking the two in a short stalemate. Breaking apart Beerus lept back in an effort to create some distance between him and the three Half Saiyans but was soon stopped by Goku and Vegeta who were approaching him from his behind. In an effort to retake control Beerus blasted an Energy Volley at the three Half Saiyans forcing them to stop in their tracks to defend themselves. With them busy Beerus fully set his attention on Goku and Vegeta.

Parrying a left hook from Vegeta Beerus grabbed his arm and delivered an arm drag planting the Saiyan onto the ground. Taking advantage of his distraction Goku hit the God of Destruction with a Kai to the gut completely knocking the air out of him. Not being one to let up Goku continued his assault delivering a strong elbow to his back sending him staggering forward.

Now back up Vegeta capitalized on Gokus attacks and delivered an earth shattering uppercut to the jaw sending Beerus skyrocketing up in the air. As Beerus recoiled before he could do anything Gohan appeared in front of him and delivered a bone crushing axe kick to Beerus noggin sending him plummeting him to the ground creating a massive crater.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks now directly over the crater each cupped their hands in familiar fashions their fiery red auras flaring to insane degrees as they charged their attacks to its maximum. "Kamehameha!" "Final Flash!" Striking the crater and Beerus himself the blasts created a massive explosion on that of an atomic bomb nearly obliterating everyone else within 10 miles that was not a God if not for Whis and his protection.

As the smoke cleared everyones body was now completely black from the explosion. Blinking Goku opened his mouth to say something only to cough up soot. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks shook off the residue from the explosion and marveled at their hamds. "Wow this Super Saiyan God thing is pretty awesome." "You said it Goten imagine if we fused into Gotenks."

Suddenly an unexpected voice piped in. "I wouldn't try that boys." In confusion the two Half Saiyans looked for the voice that spoke to them. "Um Whis where are you?" "My staff has many uses, but that's besides the point fusing now with all five of your Kis flowing within each other could disrupt the ritual and make the transformation unstable so i highly recommend not doing that."

Taking Whis advice to heart Goten and Trunks decided to focus on the situation at hand. Surrounding the crater our five heroes were curious as to Beerus fate. "Do you think we beat him father?" "No way Gohan he's alive down there i'm sure of it. The question is will he finally show us his true power?" Before our heroes could speculate further the ground began to shake and purple Ki began to seep from the ground. Beerus then rose out from under the ground without even a scratch on his body from the previous attacks.

Hovering above them Beerus looked down at the five Super Saiyan Gods his face for once expressionless. "I've waited centuries for a potential rival one that for once could possibly push me to my fullest and now fate has rewarded me with you five." As he said this the entire Earth began to uncontrollably shake and the entire area was covered in a thick purple fog. "I've waited a long time for this now behold the true depths of power that is a God of Destruction. RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Immediately the fog had dissapated and in its place came pure unrestrained power flowing out of Beerus. Even the five Super Saiyan Gods were having trouble handling this power as it threatened to obliterate them. "His powers out of control if this keeps up it could destroy the entire Universe!"

Meanwhile back with Whis and the Z Fighters they were successfully being protected thanks to the formers barrier. Between everyone Supreme Kai and Piccolo were the only ones within the group besides Whis that could truly sense Beerus power and it caused their bodies to tremble as they felt it growing and growing. Back on the planet of the Kais Beerus extraordinary power even reached there shaking the ground slightly. "I fear that nit even they can stop Lord Beerus power."

Slowly the torrents of unrestrained power calmed down as Beerus body regained contol of his Ki and soon the shaking stopped and all that stood there was Beerus his body now glowing purple. Our heroes starred in awe at Beerus new power whether it was from fear or marvel not even they could tell.

"Now you finally see my true power terrifying isn't it? Heh even i admit i have trouble controlling it sometimes because of how little i have to use it. " Shaking off their anticipation the five warriors went into fighting stances prepared to fight once again. "Got any bright ideas Kakarot?" "Unfortunately no Vegeta for once i'm out of ideas."

 **With Beerus at his maximum things are not looking up for our heroes. Will the five Super Saiyan Gods be able to find a way to defeat Beerus or will they be tossed aside just like so many others the God of Destruction has fought? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	13. Beerus Full Might, A New Level of Power?

**Last time on Dragonball Super our five Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyan Gods and faced Beerus who even when working together was still no easy feat to corner. Seeing the tide turn against him Beerus decided enough was enough and unleashed his full power nearly blowing away everyone. With Beerus now at his maximum how will our heroes fight back? Find out today on Dragonball Super.**

As the dust settled our heroes quickly surrounded Beerus who had simply stood there with his eyes closed. With a simultaneous nod they blasted at Beerus with a barrage of Ki Blasts hitting Beerus point blank in a mighty explosion. As the dust settled Beerus was still standing there unfazed. Opening his eyes he looked at the shocked faces of his opponents and his eyes glinted sinisterly. "Not bad that actually tickled. Now, it's my turn." Before any of our heroes could react Beerus brought up his fist towards Gohan and with a surge of Ki struck him with a hard Kiai sending the Super Saiyan God flying into a pillar.

Continuing with a turn of his head the God of Destruction shot out two eyes beams at Goten and Trunks who rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a certain death. With his back turned Goku and Vegeta rushed at Beerus and attacked with a flurry of attacks.

Unfortunately, it was all for naught as Beerus simply blocked their attacks with nothing but his tail slapping away their appendages like nothing. Going on the offensive his tail struck out at Vegeta slamming into his chest sending him to the ground in a heaping mess of pain. Taking advantage Goku attempted a roundhouse kick only to have it ducked. With his leg out and defenseless Beerus tail wrapped around the limb and now had an iron like grip upon it.

 **SLAM**

With Goku as his mallet Beerus slammed the poor Saiyan down repeatedly engraving his face into the ground. Seeing their comrade in trouble Goten and Trunks flew towards Beerus and blasted at him. Seeing two Ki Balls coming towards him Goku felt his body being swung once again and looked to see himself coming towards the blasts. "No wait stop!" Ignoring Gokus pleas Beerus used the Saiyan as a baseball bat and knocked the Ki Balls right out of the park.

Meanwhile Everyone was watching the fight from Whis staff when Yamcha spoke up in glee. "Dude i should totally sign him up for my team with our combined skill we could win the World Series!" Immediately all eyes locked on him in fury. "Um what i meant was how dare he do that to Goku!"

Back with our heroes Beerus had tossed Goku aside and jumped up to avoid flying kick from Trunks. Not one to let Beerus get away Trunks cupped his hands and outstretched them straight up at the God of Destruction. "Big Tree Cannon... Fire!" And with that a mighty blast shot out of Trunks hands rushing towards Beerus. "Hmph pointless."

Bringing out his hand to block it a voice suddenly cried out from above him. "Hey ugly take this! Kamehameha!" Looking up Beerus saw another blast coming towards him at a rapid speed. "Not bad trapping me in between a rock and a hard place i commend you. But that only works if the fighter you are facing is on your level which unfortunately for you is not the case." Outstretching his hands from his sides Beerus stopped the blasts in their tracks.

Suddenly a cry of now swept the air and Beerus only had seconds to ponder this before Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta emerged from out of nowhere two in front and the other behind. All of their fiery crimson auras were flared as they prepared to put everything they had in this next attack.

Before he could do anything a yell of Final Flash and Kamehameha signaled the launching of their signature attacks. With all five attacks about to strike him Beerus smiled in pure happiness before his body was completely engulfed .

 **BOMB**

The second the blasts collided the entire area lit up in a monstrous explosion sending our heroes flying in all directions as it engulfed the entire wasteland for miles upon miles. As the explosion died down our heroes looked around to see the wasteland completely obliterated into dust with no one in sight but themselves. Looking at each other to see their God power had finally run out Goku was the first to speak up. "Whoa that was incredible." Meanwhile Gohan was trying to sense the area for Beerus but was unable to sense anything. "I can't believe it we did it."

Hearing Gohans words Goten and Trunks high fived each other and started to celebrate while Vegeta simply smirked. Suddenly the ground began to shake nearly toppling over our heroes and up from the ground rose Beerus with only a few scratches and scruffs upon his body from that combined attack.

Looking upon his face everyone saw that the God of Destructions face was no longer a smirk but was instead one of utter contempt sending chills down their spines. "This is the first time i've fought at my maximum since becoming a God. No one in this Universe has been able to truly challenge me for centuries until today when i had hoped that you five would be the ones to finally deliver the challenge i had been craving. Yet after waiting years for this day i am ultimately proven wrong and for that i promise you will pay for wasting my time and energy."

And suddenly all hell broke loose. With a point of his finger Goku screamed in agony as a beam proceeded to shoot through his chest. Falling back onto the ground Goku desperately tried to stop the blood from flowing out on the ground to no avail. Seeing what happened everyone quickly ran over to their fallen comrade. Examening the wound Gohan spoke up. "Damn this took precision the beam struck him straight through the right lung.

If we don't get him to a hospital soon he'll be chocking on his own blood in an hour at best." Goten was the next to speak deeply worried about his dad. "Dad just hang on we'll have Dende heal you up in no time." As Goten went to pick up Goku he looked over to see Beerus blocking his path.

"Do you really think i'll just allow you to leave? I told you before that you all will pay." After setting Goku down softly everyone charged at Beerus but to no avail as the God easily swatted them like fly's. Focusing his attention on Gohan Beerus stuck out his foot aiming it directly at his left shoulder.

 **CRACK**

Hitting it with a great force Gohans shoulder snapped like a twig. "AAAAHHHH!" Crying out in sheer torment Gohan writhed on the ground in unimaginable pain. Watching in horror Goten and Trunks were unable to move now frozen in fear. Meanwhile Bulma and Chichi were panicking at the state of their loved ones while Piccolo prepared to help only to be stopped by the barrier Whis had erected. "I humbly request you lower the barrier as one God to another." Turning towards Piccolo Whis spoke. "I cannot. Lord Beerus requested to have no interruptions and it is my duty as his attendant to uphold this request."

Shocked by this Piccolo desperately pleaded to the attendant. "Please i can't just sit by and watch the people i care about die." Nodding his head in refusal Piccolo and many of the other Z-Fighters tried to break the barrier to no avail. "Your attempts are useless your power and mine are simply to wide of a gap for you to even think of harming me or my barrier so i humbly request that you simply sit back and watch."

Back with our heroes Vegeta quickly went over to Goten and Trunks and telepathically connected with them. "Goten, Trunks when i give the signal grab Gohan and Kakarot and get out of here i'll hold off Beerus and no arguing this is our only chance to save them." Nodding Vegeta summoning what power he had left transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged at Beerus attacking with relentless fury. Meanwhile as Vegeta instructed them to Goten and Trunks headed towards injured comrades and began to make their way to the others in hopes of healing them.

Going up to Gohan Goten spoke. "Can you move?" Using all of his effort to stand up Gohans left arm was now completely limp as he tried to move only to collapse forcing Goten to carry him. Meanwhile Trunks was forced to pick up Goku as he was using most of his energy just to make sure he didn't bleed out or choke.

Seeing their attempts to get away Beerus decided to quit toying around and before the prince can even defend himself is struck with an elbow straight into his abdomen forcing him to collapse onto his knees in pain before uncontrollably puking up massive amounts of blood. Turning his attention towards Goten and Trunks with a flick of his finger he pierced Gotens left leg sending the Half Saiyan straight to the ground as well dropping Gohan who looked at his younger brother in concern as he clutched his leg.

Flying down to Goten Trunks looked back to see Beerus coming towards them. "If i'm going down it'll be fighting to the very end. HA!" Transforming Trunks leaped into the air and began to moves his hands around before aiming them at Beerus. "Burning Attack!" Unfortunately, Trunks efforts were in vain as Beerus wasn't even affected by the attack and just kept coming closer and closer. Continuing his flurry of blasts they did nothing to slow the God down as the area soon was covered in smoke. Suddenly Beerus emerged now right in front of Trunks and before he could attack was seized by the throat and lifted up.

Feeling his airways close Trunks desperately clawed at Beerus arm trying to take the pressure off his throat only to feel it tighten. "You'll be the first to perish." Beerus said as he raised his arm to strike. "No!" Suddenly Vegeta catching Beerus by surprise struck him in the back with an elbow causing him to loosen his hold on Trunks just long enough to strike back with a knee to the gut flinching the God and releasing him from the choke hold.

Going for another knee Beerus had already caught his second wind and easily caught it before countering with his own knee stunning Trunks as he fell to the ground in pain. Continuing on quickly did a 180 and faced Vegeta who was attempting a right hook. As it connected the fist phased right through him revealing an afterimage. "Where'd he go?!" Suddenly Vegeta felt a hand set itself on his head. "Relax Vegeta it will be over soon." With a great amount of force Beerus shoved the princes head into the ground nearly crushing it.

Looking around at the 5 Saiyans Beerus saw that they were all down for the count and sighed. "As a God of Destruction it is my duty to make sure the Universe is allowed to prosper and you all have not only disappointed me but have proven that your people are unworthy to continue existing. But as one fighter to another i shall deliver quick death to this planet as a sign of respect for your efforts."

Rising in the air Beerus extended his hand and began to gather Ki preparing for the final attack causing the ground to shake and crack. Meanwhile Gohan began to slowly compose himself grabbing his arm and rose to his knees. Looking up his eyes begun to shed copious amounts of tears at the realization of his failure. "Father, Goten, Videl, Mother, Piccolo, Pan I-I c-can't."

Immediately Gohan saw his images of his family and friends being obliterated right before his eyes Their bodies being turned to ash along with the entire Earth and finally something snapped. Rising to his feet Gohans aura began to shift from white to red and his arm like a miracle had suddenly healed. "We didn't anything wrong. I-I won't allow you to harm anyone else! HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly Gohans aura surrounded the entire desert bathing it in a hue of red. As Beerus looked on to his amazement life had begun to return to the area. Bright green plants and luscious beautiful trees began to litter this once barren wasteland and our heroes suddenly found themselves being healed as if a blanket of pureness and protection had covered them.

Beerus was now completely stumped unable to grasp what was happening and looked at Gohan in shock who had now regained his fiery red hair and eyes. "There's no way. Only a Kaioshin should have the power to create life such as this. He's different from before he's changed." Suddenly the Saiyan in questioned had disappeared and before Beerus could respond felt a hand grip his arm tightly. Looking over he saw Gohan his eyes carrying a fierce determination. "Now Beerus this time it's you who will pay."

 **With Gohan now reaching a new level of power with his Super Saiyan God form how will it fair this time against the God of Destruction Beerus. Will Gohan put a stop to the Gods plans or his he just another stepping stone? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	14. The Final Battle God vs God

**Last time on Dragonball Super after powering up to his maximum Beerus decimated the Super Saiyan Gods and prepared to finish them off when Gohan channeling his anger and will transformed back into a Super Saiyan God more powerful than ever healing the area and people around him. With this new power will it be enough to finish the God of Destruction or will Beerus still be one step ahead? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

As both aura clashed Beerus and Gohan gazes were locked at each other. Lifting up his finger Beerus shot out a beam at Gohans head who with a crane of his neck easily avoided it. "Impressive. No mortal has dodged a full power attack like that, but let's see what happens when you can't dodge." Aiming an attack at Goku Beerus fired.

As it came towards the full blooded Saiyan who has just begun to regain his barrings it was suddenly deflected with a simple slap. Now protecting his father Gohan yelled out for everyone to hear. "Everyone get out of here now! At this rate you guys will only get in the way!" Taking Gohans advice everyone got up and began to head towards the others. For a moment Goten turned his head towards Gohan. "Don't die bro." The Half Saiyan said. Turning his attention towards his opponent Gohan retorted. "Wasn't planning on it."

Now the only two left in the once wasteland now forest only a few seconds passed until the first move was made. And that was by Gohan who in a quick burst of speed attempted a chop to Beerus midsection only to be blocked by a knee. Now in a stalemate both fighters now battled with their auras as they struck each other sparking like fireworks and draped over the entire area.

On Gohans side the entire forest sprung to life with more flowers and plants springing up in milliseconds, and on Beerus side the forest wilted and dried up quickly turning back into the barren wasteland it once was. Backing off both studied each other trying to come up with a strategy. Deciding to make the next move Beerus this time outstretched his hand and shot a huge Ki Blast at the Super Saiyan God.

Shifting into a defensive stance Gohan with a shove of his hand sent a Kiai at it, but before it could connect to Gohans shock the blast separated into 10 small blasts now moving at incredible speed towards him. Realizing he didn't have time to counter Gohan flew upwards as fast as he can only to see that the blasts were locked onto him. Taking the offensive Gohan cupping his fists shot out a Quick Kamehameha destroying most of the blasts now only leaving 2. Before he could do anything Gohan now found himself in a full nelson by Beerus.

Thinking on his feet Gohan instead of fighting against it shifted his body weight backwards with the God of Destruction flipping them over and now making Beerus the target of the blasts.

 **BOOM**

Hitting Beerus full force he was unable to keep his hold locked onto Gohan who then broke free and attacked him with a mighty punch causing shock waves around the entire planet. Going for another one it was quickly parried by a recovered Beerus leaving the Half Saiyan wide open for a counterattack. Cocking his fist back Beerus struck Gohan with a mighty uppercut to the jaw sending him flying at supersonic speeds.

Traveling for hundreds of miles in just a few seconds Gohan trying to regain his barrings stopped in his tracks with a burst of Ki. Unfortunately, Beerus immediately capitalized on this and brought his hands down with a Double Axe Handle to the top of his head plummeting Gohan to the ground creating a massive crater. Groaning Gohan slowly climbed himself out of the ground and looked around to see himself now in an Arctic area with ice and snow all around him.

Sensing something coming towards him the Half Saiyan looked up to see a massive Ki Ball coming towards him. Putting his hands up just in time he caught the attack but that didn't do much good as now Gohan found himself sinking further into the ground. As Beerus waited to see if Gohan would survive this the Ki Ball further sunk into the ground until finally it halted. Smirking Beerus for a second stood there as he saw Gohan slowly coming out of the ground now pushing the attack back. "I applaud your determination but let's see if that will be enough to survive this."

Hearing the God of Destructions words Gohan looked up to see the Gods left hand form into a snapping motion and realized what he meant. "Oh no!" And with that a snap rang throughout the air.

 **BOOM**

And with that the ball burst in a fiery explosion wiping out the entire Arctic area reducing it to a dry wasteland. As Beerus overlooked the area with the Super Saiyan God nowhere in sight a sense of disappointment overwhelmed him at the idea of his prophesied rival already being finished. Suddenly the ground began to shake and soon a pillar of Earth shot from the ground rising higher and higher until finally it was level with Beerus and on it was Gohan but not completely undamaged. His outer orange shirt completely destroyed now all that was left was a torn blue vest. His body showed some scruffs and tears but that was mainly it.

Seeing his opponent relatively fine after that Beerus took a few moments to clap. "Very good no mortal has ever survived that attack but you're no longer just an average mortal but a true God unlike your friends. Tell me how does it feel to now be the strongest in the Universe the fact that almost no one can beat you. As a Fighter and especially as a Saiyan i imagine it must feel intoxicating to be the best."

Taking a moment to look at his body Gohan sighed exhaustively. "All my life ever since i was a kid I've had to fight for my life and the lives of others because sometimes no one else was able to do it. All i wanted was to live a normal life like everyone else. Now don't get me wrong i like fighting but only as a sport but in life and death situations i absolutely hate it. And twice i thought that was actually possible that i would never have to fight for my life ever again. But i was wrong even after my father trusted me to keep everyone safe because of my selfishness the entire Universe was nearly destroyed. Today i finally realize that too keep the lives of my family and friends safe i can no longer afford to simply sit back and let as everyone else handle the fight to protect Earth. So to answer your question Beerus i don't care about being better than everyone else all i care about is simply being strong enough to protect the ones i care about."

For a few moments the two fighters just stood there until suddenly Beerus chuckled heartily much to Gohans confusion. "I see now why you alone were able to do what the four could not. Unlike them you take no pleasure from fighting and instead your goal is too purely to protect life forcing your mind and body to unlock the true Godly power that is a Super Saiyan God in order to protect them." And with that Beerus shifted into a fighting stance. "Then come on Son Gohan show me the true power that is the will to protect those you love!"

Nodding Gohan also shifted into a fighting stance similar to his fathers and for a brief second the two were like statues. Immediately both attacked each other in blazing speeds red and purple clashed and swirled like never before as no one not even Whis was able to see what was going on. Meanwhile the entire Earth began to rock and shake unable to handle the intensity of the two fighters.

"At this rate the planet will be destroyed in a matter of minutes." Tapping on his staff a bubble began to surround the area Gohan and Beerus were fighting and with another tap the two fighters were immediately sent to outer space. Feeling the change of area the two fighters immediately deceased and looked around to seem themselves above Earths atmosphere. "It seems Whis decided to change our location. No matter let us continue."

As the fight dragged on everyone was cheering on Gohan even Vegeta to a small extent who along with the others had regrouped with Whis. "Go daddy show that mean old cat who's boss!" Shouted Pan who was currently hopped up on her mothers shoulders watching her father in pure admiration. Back with the battle Gohan knocked the God away with a roundhouse to the face and immediately cupped his hands together and began to charge a Kamehameha.

Quickly regaining his senses Beerus saw what Gohan was doing and tried to stop him bt shooting out a barrage of Ki Blasts. As they rushed towards him Gohan continued to charge. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." As this was going on the blasts came closer and closer, but much to Beerus shock they passed right through him. Immediately his eyes shot up in realization as Gohan reappeared right behind him. "An afterimage quite clever if i must say so myself." As he turned around to try and defend himself Gohan had already struck. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

Putting all of his power into one gigantic Kamehameha Beerus was fully engulfed in the blast as it soared across space. Even being so far above Earth the planet still continued to shake and crumble from the power of the attack. After a minute Gohan had stopped the attack unable to sustain it any longer and then reverted back to his Base form now completely tapped out from the fight. Panting heavily Gohan exhaustedly looked up to see Beerus some feet away still alive much to his surprise.

Meanwhile the God was in worse for wear with his clothes and ears singed from the attack and his body partially smoking. And just like Gohan he was panting heavily showing that he too was growing tired. "Impressive. If it wasn't for my quick reflexes that blast would have killed me. But now that you have exhausted most of your power this is the end." Beerus said.

Confused Gohan quickly replied. "What are you talking about your running low as well. As far as i see it we're both running on fumes." Laughing sinisterly Beerus now gaining a smirk continued. "That's where you're wrong. You see unlike you I've been holding back some reserves just in case. Now behold my most powerful attack."

Putting his arms up Beerus began to charge his Ki and immediately a red ball began to grow from his hands growing bigger and bigger until soon it was the size of a small moon. Hovering backwards towards Earth Gohan was now too terrified to even speak. Reveling in Gohans fear for a moment Beerus cocked his arms back to throw. "You've done well Saiyan but now it's time to end this. Die with this pitiful planet!" Throwing his Sphere of Destruction Gohan desperately tried to grab it but was now to weak to even hold it back and it began to descend upon the Earth.

Meanwhile Whis seeing what was going on put down his bubble freeing everyone and before anyone could say anything teleported away as to not also be destroyed along with Earth. Looking up at their destruction for a few moments everyone stood there in resignation. "Is this really it? After everything we've been through is it really going to end like this?" Goku said in a defeated tone.

With a huff Vegeta immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I don't if it is i'm certainly not going down without a fight." Suddenly Kibito Kai getting an idea spoke up. "Maybe there is a way. If we all pray." Looking at him in disbelief Vegeta spoke. "How is praying going to stop that thing?" With a sigh Kibito Kai continued. "It's said that when mortals pray to Gods then they offer their will and power to them. It's a long shot but perhaps if all of us were to pray to Gohan we could lend him our strength."

Sighing Goku got on his knees. "If it's our only chance then i say we go for it. Even if it doesn't work at least we tried." Agreeing everyone even Vegeta albeit reluctantly began to pray.

Meanwhile Gohan soon found his feet touch Earths surface as he continued to attempt to hold the Sphere back. "No there has to be a way. I can't give up now." Suddenly Gohan felt power slowly returning to his body. "What's going on?" And that's when Gohan surprising him even further began to hear voices all around him. "Please don't let my babies die like this." His mother Chichi. "Bro i know you can do it." His brother Goten. "Gohan for as long as I've been married to you I will always believe in you." His wife Videl. "Daddy you're my hero. Now show that meanie who's boss." His child Pan. This and many more prayers were heard by the Saiyan and they enveloped him with power.

Slowly Gohan with his new found strength began to push the sphere back. Suddenly Gohan transformed back into a Super Saiyan God the prayers giving him back his Godly power. Looking up much to Gohans surprise he saw not only his hands but the hands of everyone of his friends and family helping him. "With their power i know we can do this. Together we won't lose not now not ever! RRRAAAHHH!" With a mighty roar Gohan unleashed everything he had into one last attack propelling the Sphere of Destruction upward towards space.

Beerus who for a moment reveled in his victory looked down to see the Sphere was now coming right back at him. "Bu-but how?! Not only do i sense the Saiyans Godly Power once again but now i sense a multitude of powers repelling my strongest attack!" As the Sphere came closer and closer at a rapid pace Beerus thinking quickly flew away just in time to avoid being swept up in the attack.

Back with Gohan reverting once again to his Base Gohan sighing in relief collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Only a couple minutes later do our heroes arrive to help Gohan with Goten and Trunks supporting him as Dende started healing. Before anyone can celebrate Beerus and Whis arrive and immediately everyone got into a fighting stance. Raising his hand as if to say hold on Beerus began to speak calmly. "For once I'm not here to destroy you. I've simply come to say thank you."

Hearing this everyone slowly settled down with confusion obviously written on their faces. "I came here seeking the Super Saiyan God and a being to rival my power. At first i thought this planet to be deserving of destruction and that i would never find a potential rival, but i was wrong on both accounts. For that i have decided to spare your planet for today." Immediately everyone relaxed glad to have the threat of destruction over. "But that doesn't mean you are all completely off the hook. I'll be checking up from time to time too make sure my decision was correct."

Not one to let things go Whis chimed in. "Or because you just really want more of their food." Losing his composer Beerus immediately turned towards Whis in anger his aura lighting up much to the panic of our heroes. "You dare question my motives. Whis i just might have to destroy you if you continue such defiance." "Chuckling Whis quickly retorted. "Just offering a hypothetical alternative Lord Beerus as i would never dare insinuate such things." Huffing Beerus soon calmed down much to everyones relief.

Gohan who was now fully healed stood up and walked towards Beerus questioning the God. "There's something I've been wondering Lord Beerus. In our fight you mentioned me being one of the strongest in this Universe. Does that mean there are more than 1?" Rubbing his chin for a moment Beerus responded. "Why yes Gohan there are. In the Multiverse there are 12 total Universes each with their own Kaioshins and God of Destruction. For now that is all i can say but in time you may learn more. Now if you will excuse me i am very tired. Everyone especially you Kibito Kai who i plan to see later i bid you adieu."

 **THUD**

And with that Beerus hit the ground hard falling asleep instantly much to everyone's confusion. With a wave of his staff Whis covered him and Beerus in a ubble and began to levitate. "I thank you for giving my master a good time. I hope to come back here soon and try even more scrumptious treats. Until next time ta-ta." Making their exit everyone could only look on in relief that their battle was over. Exhausted from the days events everyone soon went home to relax and enjoy their newfound piece.

 **With their planet spared our heroes continue to** **prepare for the eventual next threat to come. What trials will they face next now that they have learned of the 11 other Universes that exist throughout the Multiverse and must continue to deal with a dangerous God of Destuction? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	15. Vegetas Anguish, The Key to Godly Power

**Last time on Dragonball Super fending off Beerus for a while it looked like Gohan and Beerus were evenly matched until the God of Destruction revealed that he had been holding back some reserves of energy and using those reserves overwhelmed the Super Saiyan God with his Sphere of Destruction. As all hoped looked lost everyone working together prayed donating their will and power to Gohan and together our heroes were able to repeal the sphere shocking Beerus and causing him to change his mind and spare Earth before falling asleep. With the threat over for now what will our heroes do next? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

A few days had passed ever since the battle with Beerus and for our heroes things had changed drastically with most even retired fighters like Yamcha deciding to brush up on their skills incase of another attack from the God of Destruction. Goku who had experienced the power of a Super Saiyan God tried over and over to transform into one only to find his efforts useless at harnessing that power on his own. "I don't get it why am i unable to transform? There has to be someway to do it without the ritual, but at this rate I'll never figure it out." Suddenly an idea came to the Saiyans head. "Maybe i should ask somebody who knows about Gods."

Meanwhile Gohan now fully back into the life of fighting took a sick day from his job as a Professor to brush up on technical fighting skills in his Super Saiyan 2 Form with Goten and Trunks who had also transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 Forms that they had achieved three years after the fight with Buu.

Ducking a kick to the head from Goten Gohan grabbed his leg and with a Dragonthrow sent his younger brother flying. Before he could take a second to breath Trunks was already on him with a sweep kick knocking him down onto the ground and continued . Jumping into the air Trunks immediately came down with a foot aiming it at Gohans stomach. Regaining his barrings just in time the Professor rolled his body backwards and brought himself into a handstand narrowly avoiding the attack.

Capitalizing on his opponents vulnerable state Gohan brought down his right leg kicking Trunks right on top of his head and sending him face first into the ground. Hopping back on his feet Gohan turned just in time to see Goten rushing towards him. Throwing a left hook Goten saw that coming and easily side stepped it and drove a gut wrenching punch into his stomach. "Gurg!"

Fighting through the pain Gohan countered with a quick chop to Gotens midsection forcing him to back off. As the two opponents eyes locked they both heard the sound of Trunks getting back up and now Gohan was trapped in between the two teens. Turning to the side Gohan stuck out his arms in a fighting stance and prepared to continue fighting when suddenly. "Papa!"

Pan had shown up decked in her own little orange Gi much to everyones shock. "Pan what are you doing here?!" Gohan exclaimed. Running up to her dad Pan began to run around him excitedly. "I wanna train with you papa!"

Sighing Gohan grabbed his daughter to hold her still and spoke in a fatherly tone. "Sweetie we've talked about this. You can't seriously train with us until you're older and more experienced." Defiant at her fathers words Pan began to punch at the air at a fast pace. "But I've been training really hard I'm ready! Just watch this!"

Putting her hands above her head Gohan immediately recognized what she was about to do. "Masenko Ha!" Shooting out a medium sized yellow beam Pans attack flew past her dad grazing his hair and struck a nearby dinosaur roasting it alive as it fell to the ground with a thud. "Well looks like we found our afternoon snack." Goten stated after a moment of pause. Gohan for a moment stood there before he spoke. "Where did you learn that?" Pan who was giddy at her dads reaction responded. "Mr. Piccolo and Grandpa have been teaching me some lessons."

Hearing this a deadly aura began to surround Gohan unbeknownst too Pan but Goten and Trunks could clearly see the fury of an overprotective father and took a few steps back. "Oh they have well then maybe i should go talk to them about your private lessons." Gohan said in a low malicious tone. Immediately Goku and Piccolo felt strange chills go down their spine and for a second looked around for any visible threat before going back to their activities.

Pan not realizing her father intent happily agreed. "Yea Papa. So can i train with you guys now?" Taking a moment to think it over Gohan reverted back to his Base. "Fine if Dad and Mr. Piccolo feel that you are ready then perhaps you are old enough to begin seriously training, but for now we'll start off with the basics and go from there." And for the rest of the day all four leisurely trained making sure not to overtax the youngest of the group.

It seemed everyone today was doing their own type of training except for Vegeta who for the past few days seemed to just laze around constantly in his own world much to the worry of his family. Currently watching TV by himself Bulma and Bra looked on from the kitchen in worry. "Mama is daddy gonna be ok?" Quelling her daughters fears Bulma patted Bras head comfortably. "Of course honey, Daddy is just in a funk right now but he'll be alright just like always." Suddenly Bra gained an idea into her head that would help Vegeta snap out of his problem.

Running up to her dad Bra turned off the TV. "Hey daddy let's spar in the Gravity Chamber it's been a while." Bra asked. "Not now." Vegeta responded brushing her attempts off. Getting up Vegeta headed towards outside. "I'll be back in a few hours Bulma. Don't wait up for me." Before Bulma could question her husbands actions Vegeta had already left. Flying away from the city Vegeta soon settled on a mountain top overlooking the valley.

For a moment the prince just stood there before huffing in rage and blasting the ground below. "What is wrong with me? I am Prince Vegeta I shouldn't be lazing around like a common earth human I should be training fiercely to become the strongest!"

Suddenly images began to cloud his mind. All of his previous defeats throughout his life flashed before his eyes one by one. Then finally it came up to his greatest humiliation when he bowed to Beerus as if he was a servant and when he gave up the one thing he valued all throughout his life his pride.

And finally it flashed to his battle with Beerus as a Super Saiyan God and seeing his son lying on the ground injured as he could do nothing but wait for death. "My pride, my honor, my strength." Anger began to build within Vegeta as his mind flew through it all causing his Ki to surge from within him as it began to change from blue to gold. The clouds gathered around the mountain encircling it in a dark atmosphere. "I HAVE LOST THEM ALL!"

And with that Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 letting all of his anger out in that one sentence. the sky began to rain heavily drenching the entire area in a dark blue as it clashed with Vegetas bright golden form. "Why... why must i continue to be humiliated like this. All my life I've continued to train and grow stronger never stopping in hopes that one day i would finally be the strongest, yet time and time again i find myself so easily dispatched by being such as Beerus and even after all these years i bowed like a slave to his master. Even after all my training i still remain someones pawn." Collapsing to the ground the rain poured over his face as the once proud prince continued to drown in his sadness.

Suddenly another voice spoke up. "That's not true!" Much to Vegetas shock he looked behind him to see his daughter Bra looking at him in anger. "My daddy would never cower like this after losing. He would get back up and train until he was strong enough to kick their ass because he's the prince of all Saiyans!"

Hearing his daughters words Vegeta began to slowly get up and for a minute laughed much to Bras utter confusion. "To think i have fallen so far that my own daughter would have to remind me to act like a true Saiyan."

Walking up to his daughter he patted her on the head comfortingly and began to walk back to their house. "It seems that to truly grow strong enough I'll have to set aside my pride one more time." Catching up to her dad Bra curiously asked him what he meant by that which Vegeta soon answered. "It's time for me to find a teacher."

Meanwhile on top of The Lookout Piccolo was currently meditating when he soon heard the sound of someone arriving. Opening his eyes the Namekian looked behind him to see Goku. Walking up to his old friend Piccolo held out his hand which Goku gladly shook.

"Hello Goku. Pleasant surprise seeing you here but i imagine this isn't a social visit." Nodding Goku decided to explain his reasoning for coming to The Lookout. "Ever since the fight with Beerus I've been trying to transform into a Super Saiyan God but have had no such luck. I was hoping that since you were a God perhaps you could help me transform without the need of the ritual."

Piccolo then sat down in his meditation stance and for a moment all was quite as the former God contemplated this. Finally the Namekian spoke. "While i do not know the specifics of a Super Saiyan God I do have an idea of how you maybe able to become one without the need of a ritual. But first tell me what was it like when transforming into one?"

Sitting down Goku began to explain what it was like. "When i transformed it felt different but in a good way like I was calmer then i had ever been at peace."

Nodding Piccolo being told all he needed to hear continued from where Goku left off. "Yes as a God one of the requirements is that you are at peace with yourself. That you no longer carry any negative feelings about yourself and have accepted both your faults and failures in life and have extinguished yourself of them. Sometimes the user is able to successfully do that and other times like myself i banished all the evil and flaws from within myself which spawned my other half the former King Piccolo. The ritual seems to grant the user temporary enlightenment and allows them to use the power of a God. But without it Goku it seems you have yet to accept things fro your past."

Shocked Goku could only reply to this confusingly. "But I don't carry any failures like that how can I accept something that I have no idea of." Standing up Piccolo gestured Goku to walk with him and soon they entered a dark room that Goku was all to familiar with.

"You may not consciously realize them but your subconscious does which is why we will use the Pendulum Room to help you resolve whatever is keeping you from transforming by yourself." His face turning serious Goku stepped up to the space to be transported. 'All right Piccolo I'll do it. Thank you for helping me I appreciate it.: With one final good luck from Piccolo Goku was sent off in a flash of light.

Meanwhile on an unknown spaceship a soldier walked through a door entering a room with three individuals each on their own throne encased in darkness looking outside a glass bubble into space. Kneeling down in front of them the soldier presented the one in the middle with a data pad. "My lord the scientists have finished their experiments and with the data they gathered from The Saiyans and Beerus they may have found a way to unlock a transformation great enough to finally destroy them." Taking the pad the person in the middle stood up and walked over to the glass and sinisterly chuckled. "Let the worlds shudder before their masters."

 **Seeking a way to grow stronger both Vegeta and Goku have taken their own paths to achieve this. Who is Vegeta planning to seek for a teacher and what unresolved issues does Goku possess in his mind? And what about these mysterious figures what dastardly plans do they have for the Universe? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	16. Gokus Demons, A Cold Cold Plan

**Last time on Dragonball Super after the battle with Beerus Goku had trouble transforming into a Super Saiyan God and sought Piccolo for help. Giving advice Piccolo instructed Goku to use the Pendulum Room to fix his own internal problems that kept him from transforming. Meanwhile Vegeta after some motivational help from his Daughter Bra and going through his own thoughts finally decided to get some outside help to become stronger. But unknown to our heroes a mysterious force is planning their downfall. How will things develop from here and will our heroes be able to grow stronger? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

As he opened his eyes Goku found himself in a strange but familiar forest. "Hmm apparently this place is supposed to hold the thing that keeps me from becoming a God. Well no time like the present might as well explore and see what i can find." Walking around Goku soon found himself near a river and immediately his stomach rumbled.

 **GROWL**

"I hear ya stomach it's been a few hours since we ate. Well can't work on an empty stomach that's what Grandpa used to say, or maybe it was Goku don't eat all the food could have been either one. Well time to start fishin." Stripping down to his undergarments Goku quickly dived into the river and began to hunt for fish. After about an hour Gokus stomach was full after a couple helpings of giant fish. "Ah now that hit the spot. Well better start exploring not gonna get anything done sitting here."

Getting up Goku continued to explore looking for what he had yet to accept. Finally he saw a light in the distance and decided to head towards it hoping to get some answers. After passing through some trees Goku looked to see an old man in the distance picking up some heavy firewood. "Maybe he can help me." Walking closer to get a good look at him Goku was about to announce his presence when suddenly he recognized this man someone he hadn't seen in decades. The one man who he loved as much as his wife and children. "Gr-grandpa?"

 **Meanwhile**

Vegeta had made it back to Capsule Corp with Bra who went to go play while him and Bulma talked. Greeting her husband Bulma kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you're feeling better now Vegeta we were all worried." She said. Smirking Vegeta quickly grabbed a bite to eat before replying. "Heh of course I'm the prince of all Saiyans a little problem won't stop me." Chuckling Bulma couldn't help but be amused by her husbands attitiude. "Well at least your egos back."

For the rest of the day Vegeta had acted like his regular self training with Bra in the gravity room as she wanted and as the day ended Vegeta had planned on how to find the teacher that he desired.

 **Meanwhile on a Mysterious Planet far into the Galaxy**

The three figures slowly began to walk into dimly lit lab revealing themselves to be Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler all who were greeted by the head scientist. "My lords it is an honor to be within your presence how may we serve you today?" Taking a quick glance "How is the project coming along?" Frieza asked. Bowing in terror the scientist nervously responded. "Um well that's the problem while we were able to get it working for the people you requested it to be used on their power is just to great for the machine to keep them trapped. In short they would be able to break out any time they so desired."

Looking down in frustration Frieza outstretched his finger and lit it up right in front of the scientists face who was now sweating bullets. "Do you know the price of failure Doctor?" As Frieza prepared to fire the scientist began to plied for his life. "Lord Frieza please wait! What about if we were to modify the machines instead of creating a nightmarish realm we could make it the perfect fantasy for the victim so that way they would want to leave incapacitating them as you wished?!"

For a few moments the room was dead silent as the scientists prayed for their life. Thankfully luck was on their side as Friezas finger settled down and the emperor spoke. "Fine I'll give you one last chance to get this right, but fail me again and I'll destroy not only you but your entire family." And with that the three Colds left much to the relief of the scientists. Walking down a hall Cooler mockingly spoke up. "You might want to treat your subjects better Frieza who knows maybe they'll use it on you one day."

Not one to let the comment go Frieza fired back. "Or maybe I'll just use to get rid of you after this is over would save me the trouble to dealing with you." Immediately the two brothers locked eyes as sparks flew daring either one to make the first move. Sighing in exasperation King Cold quickly broke up this feud before it could get worse. "My sons there will be time to settle this trifle feud but for now we have a Saiyan menace to destroy so i suggest for once you two get on the same page."

Looking away from each other both brothers cooled down and continued to walk down until they reached a throne room which housed a single figure who stood up from his throne and walked towards the three. "It is good to see you again father." Nodding Frieza walked up to the figure putting his hand upon his shoulder. "It is good to see you as well my son Kuriza."

 **Meanwhile back on Earth with Goku**

Goku ran up to his Grandpa and scooped him up into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you." As Goku continued to hug the closest thing to a parent Grandpa Gohan spoke up. "Um it's good to see you to sonny, but who exactly are you?" Dropping his Grandpa in confusion Gokus shoulders slumped as he pointed to himself. "Grandpa it's me Goku your grandson remember?" Looking at Goku in confusion he looked over him for a second. "Look here you may look a lot like my Grandson but you are certainly not him. My Grandson is sleeping in his room during the Full Moon tonight."

Taking a moment to look around Goku saw a house exactly like the one he used to live in and a small house next to it. Soon the pieces all came together and Goku as if a light bulb went off in his head and his face morphed from confusion to horror as he began to whisper to himself. "This is that night. Now i know why i was sent here. The night i lost Grandpa."

Not hearing Goku Gohan decided to go back to his choirs picking up the heavy firewood. "Now I don"t know who you are but you seem like a lost and confused soul. How about you spend the night here with me and my Grandson and we ca- AH!" Dropping the firewood Gohan clutched his back in pain. Running up to Gohan Goku tried to help him when he heard a voice. "Grandpa. Grandpa what's wrong?" Running out of the door to help his Grandpa was Goku from when he was a kid wearing his old blue attire.

Panicking Gohan futility tried to wave off his Grandson. "Goku go back inside and go to bed now you know what time it is!" Ignoring his order both Gokus huddled around Gohan trying to help him up. Noticing his older counterpart Kid Goku looked up to greet him. "Hey mister who are you and how do you know Gran-." Unfortunately while looking up Kid Goku spotted the Full Moon and his eyes shifted to red as he stood there like a statue. "Goku stop don't look!" By this time it was to late. As Goku continued to look his body began to bulk and hair grew on his chest.

Stepping back holding his Grandpa up Gokus mind swirled as he realized just what Piccolo was talking about. "The day I transformed and the day I-I killed Grandpa. Soon Goku was now a full grown Great Ape ready to smash everything in sight. "Looking in horror Gohan tried to move but was unable to due to the pain in his back. "Get out of here now sonny. If i know Goku he'll destroy this entire forest.

I'll try to hold him off just leave before you get killed." Gohan tried to warn but it was to late as Goku set his sights on the two and lifted his foot. Sitting his Grandpa down Goku looked up at himself. "Stay here Grandpa I'll save you this time." Powering up Goku flew up on the descending foot and caught it with ease much to Gohans shock. Pushing him off Great Ape Goku toppled over crashing to the ground with a thud. With determination to fix his greatest failure Goku watched as the Great Ape slowly got up now even angrier.

 **ROAR**

With a mighty roar the Great Ape shot out a blast from his mouth at Goku engulfing him in it. As the blast stopped Goku was still there completely unharmed by the attack. Outstretching his hand Goku was dead serious unwilling to lose.

"I'll make sure you stay down for the rest of the night." With a simple Kiai Great Ape Goku was struck in the face and crashed to the ground once more now out cold. Looking up in shock Gohan could not process what was going on. "But how I've never heard of someone so strong to be able to do that to Goku when he's like that."

Coming down Goku looked at his Grandpa with many emotions such as Guilt, Hope, and Relief. "It's a long story Grandpa." After an hour Goku had filled Gohan on how he first met Bulma and the history his battle with Beerus. "So, my baby boy became a Universe saving hero and had children. I knew you would do some great things Goku but i had never imagined it would be to that extent. But why are you here Goku?" Gohan questioned.

Sighing Goku had explained what he left out revealing that Gohan died tonight because of him and how for decades he never knew until his fight with Vegeta where he first saw a Great Ape and begun to remember his time as one. Hearing this Gohan pondered this information. "I had hoped you would never find out about your transformation I knew it would devastate to know about the monster inside of you."

As Gohan continued to think Goku decided to continue. "After the fight with Beerus I was unable to transform into a Super Saiyan God and so sought out Piccolo who told me that my mind refused to accept something i had done and used the Pendulum Room to send me to what it was and that was... the night I crushed you." Seeing his Grandpas shocked face Goku immediately hung his head in shame.

For a few minutes the area was silent until much to Gokus surprise he felt Gohans hand sit itself on his shoulder. Looking up Goku didn't see the anger or disgust that he had expected to see from his Grandpa but instead saw warmth and comfort. "Goku I know you must feel pain and regret at what happened but if i can forgive you for killing me then you must forgive yourself. You must let go of this guilt you feel my Grandson it was not your fault."

Hearings these words of comfort to his years of guilt once again just like his first reunion with his Grandpa Goku hugged him tightly as tears began to flow from his eyes. "I missed you so much Grandpa." Goku lamented. Hugging his Grandson back he allowed Goku to let it all out. "I couldn't have asked for a better Grandson remember that Goku."

As the time passed Goku and Gohan chatted about many things with Goku telling Gohan about his Granddaughter Pan. "To think for years i wouldn't even have a son and now I find that I will have a Great Great Granddaughter." As the sun rose up Goku knew that it was time to go. Hugging his Grandpa one last time Gohan picked up the now normal Goku and walked inside preparing for another day."

Looking at the old house that he used to live with his Grandpa Goku closed his eyes and began to focus and soon he was back in the Pendulum Room with Piccolo. "So, were you able to succeed Goku?" Clenching his fists Goku thought about the day he crushed his Grandpa and remembering his words finally let it all go. With a mighty roar Goku easily transformed into a Super Saiyan God nearly blowing Piccolo away from the sheer power. "You tell me Piccolo."

 **With his conscience now cleared and his mind now at peace Goku has finally transformed back into a Super Saiyan God. But what about the four Colds and their plan against our heroes and who exactly is this teacher Vegeta spoke of? Find out all these and more next time on Dragonball Super!**


	17. A Cold Plan, Vegetas New Master

**Last time on Dragonball Super Goku using the Pendulum Room to find his inner demons and after a long search found and conquered them allowing him to transform into a Super Saiyan God. Meanwhile The Colds continued their plans against our heroes and met up with Friezas apparent son Kuriza. How will things progress from here and who is this mysterious teacher that Vegeta desires? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Deciding to talk over dinner the 4 Colds enjoyed a nice meal fit for a king all sipping red wine classily. "It's good to see you uncle Cooler my father has told me much about you." Kuriza stated. Smirking Cooler was quick to respond to his nephews attempt at conversation. "I'm surprised my baby brother would even mention me but I imagine it wasn't in the greatest of light. It's even more astonishing Frieza had the maturity to even raise a son I guess you learn something new everyday."

Avoiding a Death Beam from his younger brother Cooler continued to smirk much to his brothers annoyance. Leaning over to his Grandfather Kuriza whispered. "Are they always like this?" Chuckling quietly King Cold responded. "Most of the time no. This would be considered a civil conversation between them."

Sweat dropping Kuriza decided to move the conversation to something a little more concerning. Standing up Kuriza sighed directing everyone's attention towards him before speaking "While it has been very good to see you all there is the matter of why I brought you all back. The Cold empire is failing and currently on the verge of collapsing with multiple rebellions happening across the Galaxy."

Immediately the room thick with tension at hearing this revelation and Frieza exploded in rage. "What?! How could you have allowed this to happen?!" Throwing a fairly large blast at Kuriza the tyrant immediately ducked as it sailed past him into two minons who's screams of agony then littered the room as they were turned into dust. Seeing that his father was about to lose it completely Kuriza quickly explained the situation.

"At first after your deaths by the Saiyans the empire was going relatively smooth until about 6 years ago when the Supreme Kai decided to start taking a more active role in dealing with us after the threat of Majin Buu was permanently gone." And that's when Kuriza explained that working together with the Saiyans The Supreme Kai had dealt with Majin Buu and even turned him into an ally.

Continuing on Kuriza caught everyone up to Beerus awaking from his slumber and battle with our heroes. "Not only has he begun to take a shine to them but if he were to fully ally himself with them the Frieza empire could never recover. Luckily thanks to Beerus most of them left Earth to find Zuno leaving them and their Dragonballs defenseless which I had Sorbet, Tagoma, and Shisami gather and bring you all back to life. Unfortunately as your bodies were all destroyed in violent ways they were a little worse for wear which required a hasty retreat to heal you all."

Taking in all of this information King Cold was first to pose a question. "If all this is true then why have you revived us even together we would stand no chance of bringing back the empire to its full glory." Expecting that question Kuriza answered.

"The Cold family are one of prodigies we have never before been required to train to before. Running some tests my head scientist Sorbet has calculated that with the proper training our powers could potentially reach that of the Gods. Only by working together do we stand a chance of not only destroying The Saiyans but finally taking over the Universe and dethroning Beerus once and for all. No one would be left to challenge us and our dominance over everything would become absolute."

Realizing what this could mean the Colds smirked sinisterly and stood up for once all on the same page. "For once we shall work as a family to finally take revenge on all those who have opposed us together we shall rule." Cooler said. And with that the four Colds went off to begin their long excruciating training.

 **Meanwhile**

Ready to find the man he wished to train him Vegeta strapped in his old classic armor and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Seeing Bulma Vegeta went to speak but was interrupted by her. "I know I know you're leaving. Just don't be gone to long you know Bra will miss you."

Shocked Vegeta was at a loss for words. "H-how did you know?" Chuckling Bulma was quick to reply. "Vegeta I've been your wife for over a decade I know when you are going to leave to train especially after Bra mentioned you talking about a teacher." Chuckling at his wife's intuition Vegeta said goodbye to Bulma and headed towards Gokus.

After a couple minutes Vegeta arrived and saw Goten and Goku sparring while Pan and Chichi watched. Landing on the ground the two fighters stopped and acknowledged him. "Hey Vegeta come to spar with us?" Looking away Vegeta held down his disgust at asking his rival to do something for him. "Kakarot I need your help."Puzzled Goku cocked his head at Vegetas statement. "What do ya need my help with buddy."

Before Vegeta could continue Pan ran up to her Grandpa excitedly. "Oh Grandpa I wanna help Vegeta." Laughing at his Granddaughters urge to be helpful Goku picked her up and rested her upon his shoulder. "Well looks like you'll be helped by both us of so what do ya need?" Sighing Vegeta continued. "I need you to use your Instant Transmission to take me to Kibito Kais."

Slumping his shoulders Goku put two fingers up to his forehead and spoke. "Not sure why you want to but ok. Just grab on to my hand and we'll be there in no time." Before they could go though Chichi spoke up. "Listen here you two now I don't mind you taking Pan along but if anything happens to her under your watch I'll make sure not even the Dragonballs can fix the damage I do to you!" The woman said threateningly as Goku and Vegeta both took a step back in fear while Goten laughed in amusement.

Wanting to get out of there as fast as possible Vegeta grabbed Gokus hand and the three were off. Now on the Planet of the Kais the three turned to see Kibito Kai meditating while Elder Kai was giggling lecherously from reading some adult magazines. "Ancestor must you always read those?" Kibito Kai sighed.

Dismissing the younger Kais concerns Elder began to enthusiastically describe his obsession. "Oh pipe down young Kai someday you to will realize the true value of a woman with her soft curves and especially those big bouncy br-" Fortunately Kibito Kai noticed the three who were steadily approaching and frantically interrupted his perverted partner. "Ancestor! We have guests and one of them is a child so please try to act like a Kai for once."

Putting his magazine away childishly Elder Kai stood up and craned his back before greeting the trio. "Why hello you three it's been a while since you two have been here. And oh my I never would have expected to see you so soon Pan it's nice to finally meet you." Hopping off of her Grandfathers shoulders and bowing respectfully to the Elder Pan replied. "Papa talked about you in his stories Mr. Kai he said that you spent most of your time with him sleeping and reading inappropriate magazines."

Immediately his calm demeanor morphed into fury as his face changed from purple to red. "Why that ingrate if it wasn't for me Buu would be destroying the Universe right about now! I gave that whippersnapper power beyond his wildest dreams and he dares to treat me like this! Well see if I ever help him again!" Continuing to rant incoherently at this point Kibito Kai sighed exasperatedly and acknowledged the three Saiyans who were currently watching in puzzlement. "I imagine you didn't come here to simply watch us so tell me why are you here Goku?"

Clearing the record up about it actually being Vegeta who wanted to come the prince explained himself. "I need you to take me to where Beerus lives." Suddenly Elder Kai stopped his ranting as both Kibito Kai and Elder Kais eyes considerably widened. "Are you insane Beerus would be mighty upset at your trespassing and kill you!" Elder Kai yelled. "Look I know I'm risking everything doing this but I need to see him. Besides you owe me Kibito Kai for cleaning your mess with Majin Buu."

Staring down at each other for a few moments Kibito Kai relented. "Fine I'll take you but you better be on your best behavior." Seeing that Vegeta wanted to go somewhere Pan was quick in her want to tag along. "Can we come with please Grandpa?" For a moment Goku debated on whether to go before realizing what Pans excitable attitude plus an annoyed Beerus would equal. Not to mention how Chichi would react if Pan told her he allowed her to meet Beerus.

"How about we sit this one out and let Vegeta handle it." Pouting Pan watched as Kibito grabbed onto Vegeta and teleported. Seeing the sad child Elder Kai lifted his crystal ball and brought it to his hand. "How about I show you how to lift things with your mind young Pan?" Immediately forgetting what she was mad about Pan enthusiastically listened as Elder Kai instructed Pan on the basic art of telekinesis.

Appearing on a new planet Vegeta looked around seeing giant trees with no leaves in the distance and found a nice lake right in front of him. Looking up the prince saw small planets surrounding the area. "Where are we?" He asked. "Consider this a special place in the Living World. A place only few can access as the due to its dangerous climate outside the immediate area making it the perfect place for a God of Destruction to reside. Now come along Lord Beerus home isn't to far from here just follow the walkway."

For a short time the two walked with the pathway until they found themselves at a castle. Entering inside the two soon found their way to a dining room and looked to see Beerus chowing down on food as Whis looked away from his staff at the two intruders.

"It seems our visitors have arrived Lord Beerus." Ceasing his eating Beerus directed his attention to the two and he was not happy. "I don't remember inviting guests to my home and I don't enjoy trespassers. So, I suggest you explain why you have come here before I get angry."

With a nervous gulp Kibito Kai explained. "You see Lord Beerus Vegeta wished to see you and as I owed him greatly for helping me in the past I brought him to you." Focusing on Vegeta Beerus stared down the prince looking for any sign of weakness within the Prince which he refused to give. "It's admirable that you would repay your debt Kibito Kai so I will let this slide for now. Whis, Kibito Kai leave us I wish to discuss things with Vegeta alone." Taking a hesitant glance towards Vegeta who nodded Kibito Kai reluctantly left along with Whis who jovially begun to discuss with Kibito about food.

Now alone Beerus circled Vegeta like a predator to his prey. "What exactly brings you to my territory Vegeta? Could it be revenge for humiliating you in front of your family or perhaps as a Saiyan you are simply tempted to fight someone as strong as me." Beerus finished now standing in front of Vegeta daring him to attack. Shaking his head Vegeta spoke. "Neither I have no wish to fight you as I am clearly outmatched."

Much to Beerus amazement Vegeta bowed as he continued. "I realize now that if I have any hope of growing strong enough to protect my family from threats such as you I require a teacher. And so I humbly ask to become your student."

For a few moments Beerus simply stood there before turning his back to the Saiyan. "I must admit you and your friends continue to surprise me. I warn you if you are to become my student I will not take mercy on you. To become strong the training will be both brutal and unconventional but if you survive I guarantee the results will be extraordinary."

Nodding Vegeta stood up his face now carrying a sense of determination. "I understand Lord Beerus." Turning back to the Prince Beerus face was now smirking. "Good. Let us begin."

 **Now under Beerus tutelage Vegeta has vowed to grow stronger than ever before. How will Goku react when he finds out the news and what about The Colds combined will they be able to close the gap on our heroes and truly become strong enough to not only challenge them but even the Gods themselves? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!"**


	18. Great Saiyamans Rescue, Vegetas Training

**Last time on Dragonball Super Vegeta after saying his goodbyes and with the blessing of his wife set off to find his new teacher. With Goku and Kibtio Kais help Vegeta met with Beerus and requested the God of Destruction to become his teacher. Eventually Beerus accepted Vegeta as his student and under his tutelage Vegeta vowed to truly grow stronger. How will Goku react to this news and will he try to grow stronger as well through a teacher? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

A couple weeks had passed since then and Goku began to notice that Vegeta hadn't returned home and one day decided to ask Kibito Kai why. After finishing his choirs for the day Goku told Chichi and Goten he would be gone for a while and using his Instant Transmission arrived at Kibito Kais to find Whis, Elder Kai, and Kibito Kai all sitting down and having some snacks and tea. Seeing the Saiyan Whis invited him over. "Why hello there Goku pleasure seeing you here. Sit down and join our little tea party." Shrugging his shoulders Goku relaxed and enjoyed the snacks chatting with the Gods about current events and completely forgetting about why he was there.

 **Meanwhile**

Gohan after another day at work was now walking down the street when he heard the sound of gunshots. "This looks like a job for..." Running into a phone booth Gohan opened his briefcase and began to unchange. Unfortunately as he was taking his pants off a woman began to walk by and noticed the naked man inside the booth. Looking down below Gohans waist her face heavily blushed as did Gohans and for a few seconds they simply stood there frozen. Suddenly the woman ran off yelling for the police much to the Scholars panic.

With no time to waste like a tornado he quickly changed into his Great Saiyaman uniform and flew off. Over to where the gunshots came from Krillin was commanding a squadron as they surrounded a bank. "I want this building surrounded immediately no one gets in or out without my say so but keep your distance!" As this was going on the Great Saiyaman landed next to him looking over the situation.

"What's the situation Krillin?" Looking over to his friend Krillin explained what was going on. "Apparently a gang calling themselves the Kobe Bandits have stormed the bank and taken hostages. All we know about them is that they are heavily armed and have a bomb rigged to blow if we should get within a few feet of the building." Taking a moment to think Saiyaman suddenly had an idea and whispering to Krillin he soon nodded and with that he vanished.

Telling someone to hand him a megaphone and began to talk. "This is the Satan City Police Department we are prepared to allow you a safe escort away with the money so that way no one will be hurt." As this was going on the Great Saiyaman had appeared on top of the building and soon found his target a ventilation shaft. Ripping off the cover it was just big enough for Gohan to climb inside.

Dropping down in the shaft Gohan soon found himself right above the five robbers who had their guns their guns trained on the hostages all except for one the Leader who gradually moved his head to look out the door hearing Krillins compromise. "What do ya think boss this legit?" One of the mooks said. Turning around the Leader roughly grabbed a hostage and came up to the door and yelled. "You better not be screwin with us or we'll blow this bank to kingdom come!"

Outside Krillin gulped and continued on trying to sound as confident as possible. "As proof of our generosity I will allow myself to be the hostage to allow yourselves safe passage." As the gang was busy thinking this proposal over Gohan quietly sent out a few short finger beams silently destroying the triggers on each gun leaving only the bomb left to dispose. Finally the gang had made up their mind and the Leader once again shouted out. "Fine we'll take yer deal but ya better not have any weapons on ya or we'll destroy this whole place!"

Nodding Krillin made sure to set down his weapons in full view and slowly made his way to the front door of the bank. Putting his hands up to show he was surrendering. Coming within gripping distance the robber grabbed him pointed his gun at the bald police officers head and slowly drug him inside. "Now get us that getaway like ya promised we all got some money to spend."

Taking a quick glance at the ceiling and nodding to Gohan Krillin responded. "Oh don't worry you'll get exactly what's coming to you."

 **BAM**

Suddenly Great Saiyaman broke through the vent and dropped right on two of them shoving ones head to the ground creating a resounding crack sound and elbowed the other one right in the gut so hard he dropped his gun and fell to the floor in a heaping mess spitting up all he had in his mouth. Panicking everyone tried to unload on Great Saiyaman but found no trigger to pull. With all of them distracted Krillin sweep kicked the Leader and tossed him right into the other two sending all three crashing into the wall.

With all five down Saiyaman and Krillin quickly freed the hostages and they ran out of the building. Now taking their attention to the bomb. Before they could do anything it suddenly activated and the two looked over to the Leader who was still conscious and pressed a button on a remote. "Ha ha you'll all die for this the bomb cannot be stopped face it we've won hahahaha-" With a quick punch Saiyaman knocked the guy out for real this time and the two set their sights on the bomb.

Hearing it begin to beep louder and louder as the seconds ticked Krillin suddenly got an idea. Blasting the roof open Krillin sent the bomb hurling towards the sky and rose his hand up. "Destructo Disk!" With a cry Krillin sent the disk at the bomb splitting it in half and causing it to explode harmlessly. With the robbery averted and everyone safe the Great Saiyaman flew off with both him and Krillin being celebrated as heroes.

 **Meanwhile**

On Beerus planet Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 2 and desperately trying to avoid an army of deadly Ki Balls coming at him from all sides. "Remember as a fighter you must be able to withstand assaults from all sides and counter with perfect precision and Ki control as to not waste energy but must also remained focused on the other obstacles. Rolling backwards Vegeta shot out a small blast destroying a few but was soon pelted with more as he was unable to take the onslaught. Feeling pain all over it took everything the Prince had to get back up.

Looking over him in disappointment Beerus spoke. "I told you that you had to remain focused on every obstacle but instead you allowed it to narrow on a single act and it left you wide open. Rest for a bit and we will move on to our sparring session."

 **1 Hour Later**

As student and master locked eyes Beerus put his guard up. "I will not move from this spot if you can manage to make me move from this spot you will have passed."

Powering up to his Super Saiyan God form. Vegeta attacked Beerus with a powerful assault but against the God it was useless as he easily blocked all of them and struck Vegeta hard in the face with a backhand. "You cannot hope to make any headway against me with a frontal assault." Realizing what Beerus was trying to tell him Vegeta jumped back and using his speed circled Beerus. "Good I see you are beginning to learn. Now let's see you put my teachings into action." Soon Vegeta began to fire blast after blast at Beerus almost simultaneously from all sides.

Using his hands Beerus quickly deflected all of them with ease. "Not good enough if you truly wish to distort my focus and hit me then you'll have to try much harder than that." Growling in frustration Vegeta this time distanced himself further and used his speed to create seven afterimages around Beerus who all began to shoot at him.

Even then it was easy for the God to deflect them. "If you wish to hit me try to be less predict-" Suddenly Beerus felt a tiny tremor in the ground and looked down just in time to see a small but quick piercing beam coming for him. With almost no time to react Beerus forced himself to bend his body back to avoid it. Unfortunately, this distorted his focus just long enough for Vegeta to make a direct attack punching as hard as he could at Beerus.

Right before it could hit though Vegeta found his attack blocked by a knee as it pressed against his abdomen. Even with all this Beerus still stood tall on one leg. "Not bad you've definitely gotten better but not good enough." And with that Beerus sent Vegetas fist away and delivered a brutal kick to the Saiyan who rolled back hard before reverting back to his Base.

As Vegeta struggled to get up Beerus approached him as he talked. "While you were able to distort my focus enough to be able to come so close to hitting me you allowed yourself to fall back on a predictable direct assault when things looked in your favor."

Now back up Vegeta looked at Beerus and frustratingly spoke. "When are you going to teach me how to grow stronger and master this new God power." Chuckling at Vegetas impatience Beerus turned and began to walk off. "First before you can truly grow stronger you must learn how to fight. You cannot just hope to overpower them you must be able just as Whis taught me when I was his student. Until then fetch me some fruit I've built up a mighty appetite training you."

Grunting Vegeta began to walk off to gather fruit muttering to himself with the words lazy and God making it into the mutter. Snapping his ears up Beerus yelled. "I heard that!" Before lying down and taking a nap.

 **Meanwhile**

Goku by now had pretty much eaten all the snacks with Whis and the two began to chat about their favorite foods. "Personally I love those little cups of Vanilla Pudding they taste like fluffy clouds." Whis euphorically said. "Yea puddings nice but baconaters are where it's at that nice delicious meat with that nice soft cheese and crunchy bacon is absolutely delicious." Goku replied. Kibito Kai at this point decided to interject. "Personally I prefer carrots they're my favorite vegetable."

Suddenly Goku paused as he felt like he was forgetting something.

 **Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock RING!**

Immediately he remembered why he came here and questioned Kibito Kai. "Hey Kibito Kai where's Vegeta I haven't seen him in weeks?" Before Kibito Kai could answer Whis interrupted and answered for him. "Oh he's training under Lord Beerus after he stormed in unannounced and requested to become his student. Lord Beerus may not admit it but he's taken a shine to Vegeta oh how you Earth mortals say moxy."

Confused at this Goku voiced it. "But I thought Beerus was your student." Chuckling as if he was told a very funny joke Whis soon spoke and cleared up the Saiyans confusion. "Oh my dear boy Lord Beerus has surpassed my teachings long ago. That is how you become a God of Destruction after all. When a student is chosen when he surpasses the master they have earned the title of God and the Master becomes the assistant to the God."

Hearing this Gokus face morphed from confusion to understanding. "Kind of like how when I had surpassed Kami and saved the World he offered me the Title of God." Surprised on this new information Whis for a second was silent as his face became one of intrigue before continuing. "Why yes Goku it is a lot like that." For a minute Goku considered his rivals actions before a proverbial light bulb shown over his head. "Well then guess I'll have to find a teacher as well if I want to stay even with Vegeta."

Now looking at Whis excitedly the Angel sighed knowing who Goku had chosen to become his teacher.

 **Learning of Vegetas new effort to get stronger Goku much to the Angels exasperation has chosen him as a new teacher. Will Whis eventually accept Goku or will the Saiyan have to find a new teacher? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	19. A Chilly Training, The Son Family Meal

**Last time on Dragonball Super with the combined might of Krillin and the Great Saiyaman they were able to stop a group of bank robbers who threatened to kill their hostages and set off a bomb. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were having their own adventures as Vegeta learned a wise lesson from Beerus while Goku realized that he would need a new master to compete with his rival. Will Whis accept Goku as a student and what about Goten and Trunks what have they been up to? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Whis realizing who Goku was referring to sighed and tried to let the Saiyan down gently. "I would be honored too train you Goku bu-" Before he could continue Goku roughly put his arm behind Whis back as if they were pals. "Well then let's start training Sensui." Taking a deep breath to calm himself Whis continued. "Buuut I am not taking on any students at the moment so good day to you."

As Whis got up to walk away Goku immediately got in his way. "Ah come on can't you make an exception?" Goku tried to no avail as Whis simply stepped by him. Quickly reaching out to stop Whis the Angel had no trouble moving out of the way every time. "I'm sorry Goku but I have no intention of training you. Unlike Lord Beerus I do not care for fighting and I doubt you have anything I desire." Suddenly much to Whis annoyance Goku in a desperate attempt to stop him latched onto his leg. "There's gotta be someway to get you to train me."

Looking down at Goku in disbelief Whis tried to detach the pitiful looking Saiyan from his ankle. Suddenly an idea came to Gokus head. "What if I made you a feast would you train me then?" Whis hearing Gokus suggestion stopped and took a few moments to think it over. Finally Whis came to a decision as he roughly plied Goku from his leg. "Fine. I'll train you if you can give me a feast beyond my wildest dreams I shall train y-."

Hearing this Goku immediately began to jump up and down for joy. Until Whis continued. "But I expect the feast prepared in three hours no more no less." And suddenly Goku paused in mid-air as he let it sink in that he needed to make a feast in only a few hours. With no time to spare he immediately began to run off telling Whis that the feast would be at his house where him and Beerus first fought. As Goku zipped out with an Instant Transmission Whis simply sat down and continued to sip his tea much to Kibito Kais confusion at what just transpired.

 **Meanwhile**

Inside a very open dark metal room six warriors were fighting intensly causing chaos and destruction all around the room as Sorbet watched in fear at what was going on. "At this rate I'm not sure the room will be able to stand our lords might. In just a couple weeks of almost nonstop training they have increased their powers exponentially. At this rate it should be no time before they will truly be able to fight those Saiyans."

Inside the chamber Frieza was shooting Death Beams all around him trying to hit his opponents and struck Tagoma and Shisami as they were hopelessly outmatched in a fight like this but they only managed to grace the others who sped around the room. Before he could defend Cooler planted a foot in his brothers back sending him crashing down to the ground.

Before he could do anything though Kuriza attacked using his superior speed to land a punch and kick combo on Cooler, but it did very little damage as with a duck he clocked Kuriza in the side of the face and then grabbed him from behind in a chokehold. "You're going to need to try harder then that my nephew if you wish to fight with us." Groaning Kuriza elbowed Cooler as hard as he could loosening it slightly. "Then I'll take this up a notch." Reaching behind Coolers head Kuriza threw his uncle over his shoulder and with his windpipe free he took a breath.

As the two prepared to continue King Cold got in between them his body glowing as it was curled up. Before the two could defend King Cold unleashed a might Super Explosive Wave pounding the two with its power until the fell to the ground with a thud. As he looked over their bodies Cold suddenly felt a powerful presence behind him and looked back to see Frieza with a Death Ball all charged up. "Take this!"

With a cry Frieza launched the attack but it was intercepted by a Full Power Death Beam from Cold. As the two battled it out before a winner could be decided the two attacks exploded damaging both Tyrants as they slammed into a wall engraving their bodies unable to fight any longer. Watching this Sorbet pressed a button and a group of medical staff had gathered up the six warriors in transportation units and rushed out of the room as another group ran in fixing the area for tomorrow.

As the six were rushed into a medical ward they were put into Rejuvenation Chambers and with the liquid surrounding them Sorbet activated the process. "When they get out they will be even stronger than ever." As this was going on another scientist the same one that was threatened by Frieza only a couple weeks ago looked over the process. "What exactly is so special about these chambers they look like any other regular model?"

Chuckling at the scientists ignorance Sorbet simply left the machine on auto pilot and turned around to correct the scientist. "For years I have studied Saiyan genes and have wondered of their power to boost the persons power after every battle. After a decade I finally made a breakthrough with the power of Stem Cells. You see Stem Cells are a powerful weapon for a scientist able to be used to heal many things in the body from injuries to even fatal diseases."

Taking a moment to check the readings Sorbet continued as the other scientist could only be in awe at Sorbets genius. "By manipulating these cells and enhancing them the Rejuvenation Chambers are currently filling them with these cells finding a weakness or injury within and upgrading them organically boosting every aspect of their bodies giving them power boosts similar to that of a Saiyan perhaps even better. In just a few short months their power will be that of what would have taken them years maybe even decades by such an obsolete method like training."

The scientist hearing this only nodded his head fully realizing just why these chambers were being used and waited with Sorbet to see the fruits of the Rejuvenation Chamber.

 **Meanwhile**

Goku reappearing right outside his house rushed inside passing Goten in such a quick speed he didn't even have time to say hi. As he made his way to the kitchen Goku unfortunately did not account for his momentum as he turned the corner to get in the kitchen he accidentally plummeted into the wall.

 **CRASH**

Now lying in a Goku shaped hole our hero now disorientated looked up to see a few tiny versions of Whis circling around him. "Wow you sure need to teach me that technique Whis." Suddenly a familiar voice called out to him as Goku tried to regain his barrings. "Um Goku honey who exactly are you talking to?" Shaking his head Goku looked to see Chichi looking at him in concern and with a hop got back on his feet and looked at his wife pleadingly.

"Chichi you're just the person I'm looking for." In quick succession explained what he had promised Whis for his training and in no time Chichi frowned as she figured out what Goku wanted from her. "And you need me to make a gigantic feast in just a few measly hours so you can go off and train." Realizing what he was asking of her Goku face and body language mirrored that of a guilty dog. "Well you make it sound so heartless when you say it like that."

Sighing Chichi went to sit down and took a sip of her drink. "Goku I'm a housewife 24/7 which for two Saiyans is a great strain and now you are asking me to just make a meal for some kind of God in almost no time at all. When was the last time I had a break or we went out together to do something romantic like we used to do? Instead we barely see each other nowadays and as soon as I'm finished making your meal you'll just go off again and leave me alone."

With the room now filled with enough tension to cut with a butter knife Goku suddenly had an idea to solve his wifes troubles and grasped her free hand. "Chichi I know I've been asking a lot of you in our marriage and I'm asking even more now, but I need this the reason I want to train with Whis is to not only get stronger but also to protect you guys because recently I wasn't able to against Beerus. Only Whis can make sure that next time a threat like that comes I'll be ready to keep you guys safe. You won't have to do this alone I'll help you make this meal and tomorrow I promise we'll have a romantic night just like you wanted." Looking at her husband Chichi sighed once again but this time cracked a smile and stood up.

Putting on a cooking apron she turned towards Goku. "Well if you promise to help then let's get started." Smiling like a small child at his wife Goku stood up joyfully and was ready to help cook. "To start off we're going to need lots of ingredients if we are going to make a meal to blow their socks off. Goku I need you to run out and get as much fish, vegetables, and fruit as much as you can in the next 10 minutes if we hope to have this done in the next few hours."

Nodding Goku even faster than before ran out of the kitchen and before he could argue Goten was hastily grabbed by his father who quickly explained what was going on and what they had to gather.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Chichi who was currently preparing some of the necessary ingredients heard a sound and looked over to see Goku and Goten walk in with about twenty pounds of fish, and what was left of their garden. In minutes food was flying everywhere as all three tried to prepare the dishes for tonight.

 **3 Hours Later**

With all the dishes done and each of them covered in assorted items of food such as flour covering Gokus entire head turning his hair white as snow, Goten was currently blowing on his hand from burning it trying to deep fry the fish, and Chichis arms were so tired they hung like limp noodles. Pretty soon a knock came and Goku being the only one with both hands fine answered the door to see Whis who was currently busy admiring a flower. "Why hello Goku is my meal fini-"

Looking at Goku Whis stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened and for a few seconds blinked very confused at Gokus new look. "Um I guess so then." Walking in along with Kibito Kai who greeted Goku. Looking upon his meal Whis saw a meal fit for a few Saiyans and openly smiled. Together everyone sat down and ate enjoying the meal that was prepared. By the end the entire table was empty as everyone now seemed satisfied at the gigantic meal.

Looking over at Whis Goku spoke excitedly. "So, was the meal as good as you expected?" Grabbing a napkin Whis elegantly wiped his cheek and replied. "It was probably the best meal I had ever had... but it was missing one important aspect." Suddenly time seemed to stop as he looked over and saw Chichis face morph to one of anger as her aura flared red. "WHAT?"

Stomping over to Whis and Kibtio Kai with the latter quickly moving out of the way she looked Whis square in the eye and yelled out in barely restrained fury. "We cooked you the best meal you have ever had after three straight hours of hard work that I had no time to prepare for, and yet you say it was missing something?! What in the Universe could be possibly missing?!" Unfazed by Chichis behavior Whis pondered for a moment before replying. "There was no dessert to top off this fantastic meal." Much to everyone shock Chichis aura died as she gasped in realization. "Oh my how could I forget? Goten fetch an Ice Cream Sandwich out of the Freezer."

Stuttering with a yes Goten quickly rushed into the kitchen and came out with a small bar wrapped in a plastic wrap. Handing it to Whis the Angel inspected it hesitantly before opening it to see delicious vanilla ice cream between two pieces of cookie Taking a small bite Whis immediately froze up and began to shake. Walking up slowly Kibito Kai tried to see if he was okay. "Um Whis are you alrig-"

 **BOOM**

Suddenly Whis burst through the roof like a rocket and seemingly exploded like a crate of dangerous fireworks. Goku looking at the hole only had one thing to say. "Does that mean we did it?" Suddenly his voice came from right behind Goku. "Yes. We shall begin training when you wish to start meet me on the Planet of the Kais." And with that Whis exited the door along with Kibito Kai and the three family members just looked at each other before laughing hysterically at the strange events that had just transpired.

 **With Whis accepting him as his new student all Goku has to do is take Chichi out on a romantic night and he will be ready to train. Will Goku be able to sweep his wife off his feet or will it be a blunder worse than GT! Find out tomorrow on Dragonball Super!**


	20. Half Saiyan Training, A Romantic Dinner

**Last time on Dragonball Super with the help of his family Goku managed to convince Whis to train him after bribing him with a spectacular three course meal. But before he can start his training the Saiyan promised his wife for a romantic night and plans to fulfill. How will he sweep his wife off her feet and what about the other Z-Fighters how have they been reacting to the recent threat of Beerus? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Flying towards Capsule Corp Goten looked down to see Krillin and Great Saiyaman stopping a car chase and smirked. "Can't believe I used to find that suit cool." Seeing the Capsule building in the distance. Landing in the yard Goten pressed the doorbell button and it rang throughout the house. Waiting a few moments the door was soon opened by Bra who greeted the teen and led him inside. "You came at just the right time Mommy's just finishing up her session with big bro."

Walking into the kitchen he saw Bulma and Trunks talking. "What if we were able to harness the power of Infinite Ki like with 18 to power the Ki Engines? That would fix the problem of available power sources and be cheap to for the company." Trunks suggested. When suddenly they stopped and noticed the Half Saiyan. Getting up Goten and Trunks high-fived. "Good to see you Goten what brings you to our home today?" Bulma asked. Taking a seat Goten quickly explained why he showed up. "Well with mom and dad busy today I thought me and Trunks could hangout if he's not to busy." Before Trunks could say yes he caught a stern look from his mother. "Not today young man you still have to help me with Capsule Corp opera-"

Before she could finish Bra quickly yelled out. "Mom Uncle Goku is here!" Suddenly Goku ran in the kitchen much to everyone's confusion. "Dad what are you doing here shouldn't you be with mom?" Momentarily forgetting his reasoning for coming here Goku jovially spoke with his son. "Oh hey Goten how ya doin son?" Before he could speak Goku opened Bulmas fridge and began to chow down. Face palming at his father forgetfulness Goten simply sat down and waited used to this kind of result from his father. Finally after a few minutes Bulma decided to interrupt Gokus feasting to question him. "Goku why exactly are you here?"

Finally remembering his purpose for coming Goku jumped out of his seat and grabbed Bulma. "Bulma I need your help! I want to take Chichi out to dinner like in those romance shows that she watches but I don't know where to go." Sweat dropping at Gokus emergency Bulma sighed. "Ok ok I'll help you Goku. Trunks your off the hook for the day have fun with Goten. Bra grab me the phone I've got a reservation to book and a few romance movies to speed through."

With a quick goodbye to his dad Goten led Trunks outside and they both flew away. "So, what exactly were you and Bulma discussing?" Goten questioned. "Mom has been starting to bring me into the Capsule Corp fold teaching me how the business works. It's boring whenever we have to talk about stuff like finances but I do enjoy when we get to talk about new inventions."

Nodding Goten remembered what they were talking about earlier. "Yea I heard you two talking about that Ki Engine Bulma invented to get to Zunos Palace. You seemed to be on the ball with ideas." Chuckling at Gotens comments Trunks spoke. "Yep mom wants to expand Ki Engines to the market but since there aren't hundreds of people like us to power those things we've been trying to figure out how to get it to work at an available cost. So where exactly are we heading anyway? You never told me what your plan was."

Rubbing his head in embarrassment at his similar forgetfulness to his father Goten quickly explained his actions. "Well you see with both our dads trying to find new teachers to train them I thought we could get some training from Piccolo as he trained us before back when we fought Buu."

Soon the two arrived only to see Tien and Piccolo both wearing weighted clothing duking it out much to their confusion. Walking up to Dende, Mr. Popo, and Chiaotzu who were enthusiastically watching they asked the little God what was going on. "Well ever since Beerus left Tien and Piccolo have been training together even going into the chamber for a day." Watching the fight both warriors seemed to be pretty even with Tiens aura being glowing bright red as he tried to break through Piccolos guard.

Deciding to go on the offensive Piccolo shot out a round of eye beams forcing the three eyed martial artist to fall back. Unfortunately that was exactly what Piccolo had anticipated extending his arms and grabbing Tien by the leg. "Rah!" With a cry Piccolo lifted Tien up just to slam him back on the ground.

 **SMASH**

Lifting him up again Piccolo went to slam Tien down once again. But before he could be slammed Tien fighting through the pain summoned his Ki and sent out a Kiai at the ground. Breaking the ground the force of the Kiai slowed his descent and with this landed on his hands. With a flair of his Ki Tien burned Piccolos hand forcing the Namekian off of and now back on his feet the two panted as they squared off for a minute before Piccolo powered down. "Not bad Tien you're beginning to catch up with me."

Powering down as well Tien retorted. "Heh I could you were going easy on me Piccolo but thanks for the compliment." Walking over to their friends the two warriors acknowledged Goten and Trunks. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Chuckling Goten quickly responded. "Oh ya know was in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by." Elbowing his friend Trunks cleared up their reasoning. "We came here because Piccolo has trained us before to fight one of our greatest obstacles and we need it again after the pounding we got from that cat guy Beerus so that way next time we will be ready."

Closing his eyes for a minute Goten and Trunks waited for Piccolos answer and then he finally opened his eyes as they changed from calm guardian to strict mentor. "Fine I will train you." Turning towards Tien Piccolo asked him a question. "Would you like to help Tien as our session had to be cut short?" Nodding Tien and Piccolo led the two Saiyans into the Lookout.

 **Meanwhile**

With the seams of his tight outfit making it hard to breath for the large man tried to loosen his Tuxedo to no avail. Walking up to her best friend Bulma laughed at Gokus displeasure. "Now I've scheduled a reservation at the most romantic restaurant in the city Furansugo and called Chichi to tell her you would pick her up." Handing Goku a box of chocolates and flowers the Capsule Corp Owner shoved Goku towards the door. "Now just give her these and remember act like a responsible adult and use what you learned from those movies we watched to help you give Chichi the romantic night of her life."

Nodding Goku walked out of Capsule Corp with both items in hand and with the help of Nimbus arrived at his house. Walking up to the door he knocked and waited. Finally the door opened revealing his wife.

Dressed in a tight Corset the colors were arranged similarly to the outfit she once wore as a child when the two first met bringing back old memories to the Saiyan. Handing his wife the gifts Bulma had given him Chichi took them both shocked and lovingly impressed by Gokus attempts at romance which she had never seen from him before.

Putting the items away Goku and Chichi hopped on the Nimbus and flew through the air. "I was surprised when Bulma called me and told me about the reservation." Chichi stated. Chuckling Goku explained why he got Bulmas help. "Well she was the first girl I ever met and since she somehow managed to make Vegeta grow a heart I figured she'd know how to help give you a romantic night." Blushing at her husbands thoughtfulness Chichi hugged Goku tightly as she did when first riding the Nimbus and the two sat in comfortable silence as they flew through the night sky.

 **Meanwhile Back on The Lookout**

Walking through a hallway Goten and Trunks were confused at where they were being taken. "Um Piccolo where exactly are we going isn't the Time Chamber that way?" Acknowledging Gotens question Piccolo responded still walking in the same direction. "We aren't going to the Time Chamber. To put you on the right track requires something else." Walking into a dark room with clocks everywhere the four stopped on a Platform.

Turning towards the two Piccolo spoke. "Ever since I started to teach you two the Fusion technique I saw great potential perhaps even greater than Gohan. The problem is that you lack discipline and focus. It took a year to instill those qualities in Gohan but we do not have that time to do so with threats such as Beerus around. Instead using the Pendulum Room we will be transported to a place that will help you two learn in a short amount of time."

Realizing Piccolos intentions Tien decided to ask a question before they proceeded. "Now before anything happens I want to ask if you guys are willing to go through the toughest training of your life to become stronger?" Thinking it over both teens thought about the times they allowed themselves to become distracted and how it cost them when they fought Buu and both nodded. Smirking Piccolo closed his eyes and before anyone could move all four were struck by a green light.

As the four touched down in a mysterious area Goten and Trunks fell to the ground cracking it open. Attempting to get up the two teenagers were unable to move even the slightest bit. "Wh-what's going on?!" Goten said. Hearing footsteps it took everything for both Half Saiyan to look up and see both Piccolo and Tien standing in front of them. "This planet we are on is one of the largest Planets in the Universe taking up the amount of space of an entire Solar System. Because of this the gravity and heavy atmosphere are unsuitable for any kind of life. If you wish to get up I suggest using powering up."

Following Piccolos advice Goten and Trunks focused their Ki and began to power up. Feeling their bodies begin to lighten the two tried to get up but even at full power barely were able to stand on their feet. Feeling a sense of accomplishment Goten and Trunks went to give each other a high five but before it could connect both fell to the ground. With a tsk Tien spoke at seeing the boys confusion. "This is exactly why Piccolo brought you here. You began to celebrate after standing up and became momentarily distracted and fell. If you want to be able to stand up you have to stay a full power and completely focused 24/7. And transforming won't help you on this planet as the gravity and atmosphere will just continue to fight back no matter how hard you try."

Focusing once again the two were back on their feet. "Looking at Piccolo and Tien who walked with ease Trunks took a step but as his foot hit the ground it began to cave in causing Trunks to fall to the ground hard caving in the whole area around him. "Ow."

Sighing Piccolo directed the two teens attention towards him and spoke. "If you wish to go back home by tonight then I suggest learning how to walk on this Planet soon because until you can properly move we will not leave this place do I make myself clear?!" With a yes sir for the next 6 hours both the Half Saiyans made little progress as Piccolo continued to berate them for their failures only letting them leave once they were able to take a few steps without collapsing.

 **Meanwhile**

Enjoying their meal both Goku and Chichi felt content simply enjoying being together with Chichi eating a fairly light meal as Goku ate up nearly the entire restaurant much to everyone elses shock and horror as the Saiyan scarfed down everything in sight. After what seemed like forever Goku had finally finished his food the waiter looking surprisingly composed. "Would you two like any dessert for a couple love birds this evening?"

 **BANG**

Before the two could even order suddenly they heard the sound of a gunshot as a group of hooded thugs enter the Furansugo Restaurant. "Grab as many hostages as you can before the cops can enter!" In a matter of seconds the group had nearly everyone grouped up with weapons pointed at them. Chichi watching this began to grow very angry a red aura began to emanate from her much to Gokus worry. Unfortunately one of the thugs walked up to the two former Martial Artists and yelled. "You two get up now and join the others before I get angry!"

Feeling a small amount of pity for the group Goku passively watched as Chichi reached her boiling point and spoke in a eerily calm voice. "The one night I get to have a night out with my husband in over two decades and you bunch of delinquents decide to ruin it."

 **POW**

Before the confused man could respond he was quickly sent through the roof from an uppercut by the furious wife. Looking at the new hole in the roof the thugs quickly shot at Chichi while everyone else except Goku who was looking through the dessert menu got down to avoid the rounds of gunfire. Leaping up to avoid it Chichi brought her leg down with a thunderous kick sending another thug through the wall.

 **CRACK**

Before they could retaliate smashed her first right into another ones face cracking a cheek bone before picking the poor defenseless man up and slamming him down through a table. Cringing at the carnage Goku watched in amusement as the thugs were savagely beaten one by one until there were only two left. Walking up to the two terrified men Chichis aura flared its red hue. Looking down the two men stared into the woman's eyes seeing nothing but anger and fury. Thankfully their self preservation kicked in and dropping their guns the two ran out of the restaurant crying for their mommies.

With the hostage crisis over Chichi sat back down at her seat now completely back to normal as Goku had finished looking through the menu. "I'll have a Romantic Brownie Sundae to go please." And with that the two continued their romantic night before heading back home in each others arms coming home to an empty house to finish their night of Adult Nap time.

 **With the romantic night over Goku will tomorrow meet with Whis to begin his training. Will this new training with the Angel pay off and what about Goten and Trunks will they be able to learn how to focus themselves and become better fighters? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	21. Gokus Training, Jacos Desperate Warning

**Last time on Dragonball Super Goten and Trunks sought out Piccolo to become their teacher which the green man accepted and decided that before they could become more powerful in body first they had to better their minds. After hours of work they had managed to make some progress and will continue today. As for Goku and Chichi they went out to a very romantic restaurant but soon found themselves in a hostage situation that the flustered house wife took care of in record time and then left to have a night alone. Now ready to continue heavy training after a six year break how will Goku improve under his new teacher Whis? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Meeting Whis on the Planet of the Kais the two walked off to a secluded area to begin their training. Sitting on a rock Whis sipped his tea before speaking. "Before we begin I must evaluate your progress. Show me if you can transform once again into a Super Saiyan God like your friend Vegeta." Smiling Goku with an enthusiastic yoshi Goku with but a yell transformed into a Super Saiyan God. Allowing his aura to flow freely it immediately turned the common grass into lush flowers.

Seemingly unimpressed Whis finished his tea before waving his cup away now sitting there contently watching his new student. "Now attack me." Nodding Goku in a burst of magnificent speed flew at the Angel and brought his fist towards his new teachers stomach. Shockingly Goku found his fist had just missed Whis as he floated up in the air still in his sitting position with his eyes closed. "But how I didn't even see or feel him react?" Deciding to try again Goku attacked with all of his might launching a flurry of punches and kicks at the Angel but it proved fruitless as Whis seemed to know what he was going to do elegantly avoiding them with no effort exactly like Beerus in their first fight.

"I suggest trying something else before you run out of energy." Realizing what Whis was saying Goku stopped his offensive and felt himself panting hard. "(What's going on? Even as a Super Saiyan 3 I've never felt so tired already, and when I first used this form it was a whole lot easier than it is now. Whatever's going on I have to try something... Wait that's it!) If I can't hit you directly then I'll just try something else."

Bringing two fingers up to his forehead Goku disappeared as Whis saw him do many times. As he waited for Goku to reappear Whis hummed a song to himself not worried even in the slightest. Suddenly the Angel felt something behind him and peeked to see the Super Saiyan God charging an attack before disappearing once again. Suddenly he heard his new students voice permeate around the area ringing from multiple directions. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me..." Suddenly Goku appeared right infront of him and before Whis could even think the warrior launched his attack. "HHHHHAAAAA!"

For only a moment Goku thought he had hit Whis but soon found that even with the use of his Instant Transmission the Angel was still able to avoid the attack leaning his back just far enough for it to simply graze him.

Goku now could only stare in shock at Whis as this was the first time his Instant Kamehameha had been avoided like that. Before he could do anything else the Saiyan was forced to back off as his Super Saiyan God transformation had taken to much of a toll upon his body and he was forced to go back to his Base form still panting. Whis meanwhile pondered his students performance for a minute and then spoke. "I see just like Vegeta you are unable to handle your Super Saiyan God form for long periods of time. It seems without the ritual to help stable the form between the five of you none of you are able to handle the strain its power by yourself."

Still greatly impressed by how Whis could easily perceive and dodge all of his attacks without having to block or counter Goku questioned him. "But first how were you able to do all that? I saw that even you were surprised by my last attack yet you avoided it like nothing?" Chuckling at his students question Whis for a moment remembered a previous time in his life.

 _"You must be cheating Whis there's no way you could have avoided that" Chuckling at his young students frustration Whis couldn't even muster up any irritation at his young masters accusation. "I promise you Beerus there is no cheating in my abilities and someday you shall learn them as well."_

Back in reality Whis replied to Gokus question with amusement. "Trust me Goku you will learn in due time, but first we must work on your troubles with Super Saiyan God."

Realizing what this meant Goku questioned how they would proceed from here. "So if I can't handle the form at my current level then this means I'll have to improve my stamina with it just like I did with Super Saiyan 3." Nodding at his students foresight Whis lifted his hand up into the air and summoned his staff. "Exactly and to do that your first challenge will be a simple one."

 **SPLAT**

Before Goku could question anything a huge block fell upon his body and now the Saiyan was squished under the massive weight of it. "Your first challenge will be to lift this block of Katchin all the way around the planet. This shall build quite a bit of stamina especially in your tired state." Goku who was still under the Katchin could utter one word at the moment. "Ow."

 **3 Months Later**

Over the course of a few months Goku and Vegeta with different forms of training with Beerus being more hands on and brutal while Whis using items and unconventional methods like Master Roshi had slowly but surely developed their stamina and now are able to harness the power of a Super Saiyan God much better being able to keep them up in a decent sparring match but even with their progress still were unable to even touch their masters. Goku practicing a few moves in his Super Saiyan God form suddenly had his training session ended early much to the Saiyans confusion. "I think it's time we journey to meet a friend you haven't seen for a while Goku. Hold onto my staff and we shall be there momentarily."

Listening to his master Goku grabbed the staff and before he could question his masters new plan sped off towards their new destination. Touching down upon a new planet Goku looked to see a road leading all the way up to a castle and before Whis could even tell his student to hold up Goku raced towards the castle leaving the Angel in his dust. Sighing Whis began the long trek towards the castle lamenting. "Sometimes I wonder how such a great fighter can be distracted so easily."

Running down the path like a giddy schoolgirl Goku soon looked to see Beerus and Vegeta sparring with the latter cocking his fist back. "Hey guys!" Goku shouted to which while Vegeta failed to hear Beerus easily did and looked to see Goku jumping up and down excitedly.

 **POW**

Unfortunately he completely let his guard down in that moment and was clocked in the face by Vegeta who immediately looked in shock at his accomplishment. Grabbing his face in pain Beerus looked at Vegeta in a brief moment of anger before directing his anger at the one responsible which was Goku who immediately morphed from glee to fear at realizing what he just did. Looking at where Beerus was starring Vegeta spotted Goku and realized what happened. "RUN KAKAROT RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Taking Vegetas advice Goku quickly turned tail and ran with Beerus now on his tail blasting at him. "You idiot how dare you cause me to suffer pain I'll erase you from existence!" Running all around Goku just barely managed to avoid Beerus wild attacks destroying nearly all of the forest around.

Luckily Goku soon spotted his mentor Whis and with one huge leap ducked behind the Angel as Beerus shot out another attack. With a wave of his staff Whis dissolved Beerus attack and looked up at the pissed off God who's aura threatened to destroy the planet nearly making Whis shiver in terror as he had almost never seen his master in that state. "Lord Beerus I suggest calming down before you blow us all up please."

Sighing deeply Beerus allowed himself to calm down and walking back Goku kept a good distance away from the God and soon reconvened with Vegeta. "So you took on a student as well Whis i'm surprised you would keep such a secret. So then why have you come here now?" Smiling Whis answered his Lords question. "I believe it is time to bring the two Saiyans together if they wish to master their God forms. I believe you have encountered their limitations as well with Vegeta correct?"

Nodding Beerus decided to take Whis up on his idea. "But first a break I'm starving." Immediately after that Goku and Vegetas stomachs rumbled signaling their hunger. "Good thing I brought some food leftover from my last trip to Earth." Summoning a load of pizza boxes all four chowed down."

 **Meanwhile**

Up in a spaceship the four Colds, Tagoma, and Shisami had finished their rejuvenation once again. Before they could begin another day of training suddenly a soldier ran up to them. "My lords I have just received urgent news from Intel. Apparently the Galactic Patrol has discovered your return and now has sent out a Patrolman to alert Earth in an attempt to combine forces and stop us!"

Bundling his fist energy cackled around Friezas fist and for a moment the lonely Frieza Soldier gulped at the thought of his death. "Hahahaha!" Suddenly much to everyone's confusion Frieza reacted with no anger or frustration. "It seems the time has come to take down those Monkeys once and for all. Sorbet set a course for Earth we have a Planet to conquer." Realizing Friezas plans all four Colds began to chuckle evilly excited that their revenge could finally be completed.

 **Back On Earth**

Gohan walking through the street had just finished another day at his job as a Scholar and was flying home. When suddenly the Half Saiyan looked up to see a small spaceship headed towards Capsule Corp and packing his glasses safely in his shirt pocket sped towards Capsule Corp. Touching down just in time to see someone walk out of that ship Gohan saw a strange being walk out. Walking up to him hesitantly after years of seeing threats emerge from spaceships Gohan decided to skip the pleasantries. "Who are you and may I ask why you have come to my friends house?"

Caught by surprise as the mysterious being hadn't noticed the Half Saiyan and turned around to see Gohan starring at him almost expressionless. "I'll have you know I am on official Galactic Patrolman business so if you could just step aside I have a meeting with a woman named Bulma." the mysterious being stated. Before Gohan could question him further the woman in question stepped out from her house and greeted Jaco like an old friend. "Hey Jaco it's a surprise seeing you here after all these years. Came to see my sister Tights or just dropping by?"

Grunting Jaco quickly explained why he was here. "Unfortunately no, We at the Galactic Patrol have learned that apparently Friezas son Kuriza plans to attack the Galactic Patrol after reinforcing the Frieza Force and we hoped since our intel told us you know the guy who killed his entire family that they could help." Sighing Bulma had to let down Jaco with some bad news. "Well there's a problem. The man you are looking for is currently unreachable."

Imeediately Jacos face morphed from serious to panicked as he realized that his only hope was gone. Seeing him about to burst into a frenzy Bulma quickly continued. "But and emphasis on the but I do know for a fact that his son who is just as powerful as him is available and willing to help!" Taking a deep breath Jaco soon calmed down and was back to his normal professional self. "I'm surprised a human let alone more than one could be so powerful." He pondered.

Deciding to clue Jaco in on Friezas defeat Bulma explained that it was a Saiyan who defeated Frieza which caused the Patrolman to lose his composure once again. "Bu-bu-bu-but Saiyans were supposed to be extinct and now you're telling me they've started to repopulate?!" Nodding Bulma continued. "Yep me and my friend both married the last two Saiyans and now have children which have all been able to transform into Super Saiyans just like what defeated Frieza." Now Jacos face morphed to disbelief believing Bulma was just pulling his leg. "Super Saiyans really? I know for a fact that those things are myths you're just messing with me now."

Before Jaco could continue suddenly he felt a powerful force emerge and the area was surrounded in gold. Looking behind him Jaco looked at Gohan and fell on his ass in fear. "Do you believe me now?" Bulma asked. Unfortunately Jaco at this moment fainted from all the shock he had sustained in just these few minutes. Sighing Bulma motioned for Gohan to follow her. "Bra set up the couch we have a guest!"

 **With Goku and Vegeta unreachable at this time the situation seems to have become very dire for our oblivious heroes. Will Jaco awaken before Earth is destroyed and will the Z-Fighters be able to come together in time to face both new and old foes? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	22. The Z-Fighters Assemble

**Last time on Dragonball Super after a few months of training both Goku and Vegeta managed to get a better handle on their Super Saiyan God forms but still lacked the ability to sustain it for long periods of time in the midst of battle. Meanwhile Jaco The Galactic Patrolman tasked with an important mission arrived at Earth and met both Bulma and Gohan the latter of whom he would learn is a Half Saiyan and promptly fainted after learning that the legend of a Super Saiyan was in fact real. Will Jaco give his message in time and will our heroes be prepared for the Frieza Force? Find out today on Dragonball GT!**

Feeling water splash on him Jaco immediately woke up sitting up to see Gohan, Bra, and Bulma starring at him. "Um well this is awkward."

 **RING RING**

Before anyone could say anything suddenly a ringing sound Jaco quickly took out some kind of walkie talky and pressed a button. "Jaco here what's the situation?" For a moment he remained calm until suddenly. "WHAT?!" Jaco yelled out in a panic before hanging up the thing with a quite bye. "What's wrong Jaco?!" Bulma asked concerned at her friends panicked state. "Apparently the entire Frieza Force has seen my efforts to come over here and are now set to be here in approximately two hours!" Realizing the gravity of the situation Bulma turned to Gohan. "Gohan we need to gather the others quickl- Where the hell are you going?" Bulma yelled at Jaco who tiptoed towards the door.

Laughing nervously Jaco tried to sound confidant but it only came out forced. "W-well you see I should probably go back and report to my superiors about... this..." Deciding to keep his mouth shut at not only the glare of two angry Half Saiyans but also Bulma who looked ready to kill. "No. Instead you will meet up with everyone at the Lookout and help defend against this threat YOU CAUSED or I will personally make sure you will have to eat through a drinking straw if you run away like a coward."

Gulping Jaco moved away from the door and now allowed his fear to come out. "O=of co-course Bulma! J-just give me the directions and I'll be there." Giving Jaco the directions the alien headed off while Gohan tasked himself with gathering the Z-Fighters. Luckily for him a few minutes later he found himself at Kame House with Yamcha, 18, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Krillin, and Marron there relaxing. Landing on the ground the others spotted him just as Yamcha was finishing a story about Baseball which while Marron and Krillin were engaged in 18 couldn't have been more bored.

Greeting their friend with vigor Krillin and Yamcha shook the Half Saiyans hand. "Good to see you Gohan. You don't come here often." Then Krillins face turned serious as he continued. "Usually it's either to deliver good or bad news and I hope it's the former." Sighing resignedly everyone realized that it definitely was not good. "I'm sorry to say you guys but it seems that we've got another problem. Everyone including a new ally is gathering at Dende Lookout I'll explain everything there as I still have to get Tien." Nodding Krillin and 18 walked over to their daughter. "Marron mommy and daddy have to go somewhere you stay with Master Roshi while we're gone okay baby?" Giving an ok 18, Krillin, and Yamcha headed for the Lookout as Gohan headed towards Tien's residence.

Arriving at a small house Gohan knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

 **BANG**

Feeling the sensation of bullets hitting his chest like tiny insignificant pebbles Gohan looked to see Launch shooting at her with her iconic machine gun. Apparently not recognizing Gohan Launch looked at him in puzzlement and then anger. "Oh so this won't work on ya? Well fine time to pull out the heavy artillery!" Before Gohan could tell Launch he was not an intruder he saw the blond woman pull out a huge bazooka he had never seen before. "This thing I specifically had made to kill youse strong guys this will vaporize you from the inside out!" Realizing this might actually be able to hurt him Gohan tried to tell Launch the truth. "WAIT LAUNCH IT'S ME GO-"

 **BOOM**

Ducking just in time Gohan dodged the bazookas attack which seemed to fire Ki as the missile like energy barreled towards a mountain wiping it out from existence. Before Launch could fire again Gohan using some quick thinking grabbed some dirt and threw it at her face. "What the hell are you- ah-ah-AHCHOO!" Sneezing Launch transformed from blond too blue haired and she looked at Gohan a moment before blinking. "Oh hello there Gohan would you like to come in for a drink my friend Tien is just finishing up his training and should be here soon if you've come to see him."

Walking inside Gohan saw that the house was quite small with a basic kitchen, bathroom, and two small bedrooms. One for Chiaotzu which held a poster of the Great Saiyaman and the other for Tien and Launch. "I heard you two started dating about a few months ago so I was hoping you would know where he was but didn't expect him to actually live here. Always seemed more of a loner."

Giggling at Gohans comments Launch poured a cup of tea for her guest. "I did as well Gohan but it seems that after an event I can't recall months ago Tien finally decided to move from friends to officially dating and live here which I couldn't be more than happy for him and sweet Chiaotzu living here. To tell you the truth I always dreamed of having a family but for some reason never had much luck until now so I couldn't be happier."

Just then the door outside opened to show Tien with Chiaotzu walking in obviously done with a harsh training session with Piccolo and the teens when he spotted Launch and Gohan. "Oh why hello Gohan what brings you here." Explaining the situation Tien frowned and told Chiaotzu to stay with Launch and protect her. "And Launch if trouble should come remember what I told you." Nodding Launch finished Tiens sentence. "To get some pepper and hold it over my nose. Be careful Tien I want you back home for dinner tonight." Smiling at his girlfriend Tien gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and with Gohan ran out the door towards the Lookout.

"Now all we need to do is find out where Goten and Trunks are." Realizing Gohan was out of the loop Tien explained that him and Piccolo had become sparring partners and taken on Goten and Trunks as apprentices. "They are probably still at the Lookout as I just left to go see Launch before I planned to head back." Feeling a sense of comfort that fortune for now was smirking down on him Gohan and Tien hurried to the Lookout with renewed vigor. "(Glad to see Goten and Trunks training that will definitely up our chances.)"

Landing on the Lookout Gohan saw that everyone he had gathered was there including Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Bra. "Gohan what's going on I was told there was a situation and that we were all needed." Piccolo questioned. "I'm not exactly sure of all that's going on either Piccolo. Jaco will fully explain everything."

Crowding around the short alien Jaco began to explain the situation. "The past few months we've been getting reports that the Frieza Force which before was in a state of disrepair after the three Leaders Cooler, King Cold, and Frieza had been defeated. Suddenly under Kurizas Leadership the empire has flourished as he has gained new allies stronger than even him but their identities are unknown that is the one thing our spies were unable to decipher as only the most trusted forces are allowed to know. And now they seem to be regaining old territory we had previously freed and if not stopped soon could regain their foothold in the Universe like before and reign terror for centuries."

As Jaco took a moment to breath Trunks posed the obvious questioned. "But what exactly does that have to do with us? We know your plight and probably came for our help but what's the situation here then?" Coughing for everyone to pay attention to him Jaco continued. "Well you see apparently they have been monitoring you guys greatly as the minute I landed on this Planet our intel learned that most of their current forces are headed straight for here and will be at our coordinates in approximately one hour and thirty minutes." As everyone took a minute to grasp the situation Piccolo closed his eyes and meditated. "What are you doing Piccolo?" Goten asked his mentor. "I'm trying to telepathically connect Supreme Kai in hopes of informing Goku and Vegeta of our situation, but the chances of doing so from how far the Planet of the Kais is the chances of succeeding are low." After a minute though it soon occurred to everyone The Namekian had no such luck.

Turning everyone and coughing loudly for everyone to pay attention Gohan spoke. "I've heard of a lot of training and some have not since the fight with Beerus. If we hope too stand a chance of winning we have too know everyone's capabilities and how to work around our weaknesses. I have a good estimate of Krillin, Yamcha, and 18 so I will start with Tien." Deciding to let his power speak for itself Tien engaged his Kaioken 20x much to a lot of people's amazement especially Jaco's. "I never expected a human to be so powerful." Smirking at the Patrolmans underestimation of him Tien clarified his exact power. "Compared to Piccolo I'm probably about half his strength at most. As for abilities you know them by now and I really haven't added any in recent years."

Turning towards Piccolo The Namekian Piccolo decided not to send everyone nearly flying away by his power. "I've managed to surpass Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan two forms Gohan and am probably in the middle of two and three after my harsh training with Tien in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

And with that left Goten and Trunks who transformed into Super Saiyan twos quite easily before speaking. "Thanks to Piccolo and Tien's lessons we have fully mastered the forms and have worked on our stamina to prepare for Super Saiyan Three." Trunks said. This caused Gohan to nod in pride at his Baby brothers accomplishment.

"What about Super Saiyan God?" Looking at each other Goten explained. "We've tried a couple times but have only managed to sustain them for a few minutes even after our training." Nodding Gohan then went on about himself. "I have gotten a little stronger since the fight with Beerus and am twice as strong as Dad's Super Saiyan 3 using the form Elder Kai gave me as over the years since Buu he has caught up quite close to me. and thanks to some basic training am back to my best mentally. As for God I have had better luck and can use it for a good amount of time as long as I am conservative about my moves."

Looking at Jaco the Galactic Patrolman simply starred obviously not up to the league of his allies. "I have basic training in fighting and am as strong as an average Frieza soldier. My saving grace is my lazer gun which can take out those soldiers in one shot, but that's about it." Nodding Gohan looked towards Dende. "We might need use of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Dende."

Sighing as if having some very bad news and Piccolo and Tien now fully frowning from some reason Dende soon elaborated the harsh truth. "You see I haven't gotten the kinks of the new chamber door I finished creating a few months ago after the destruction of the old one. Apparently as we learned from Tien and Piccolos one year in the chamber the door itself possesses some kind of time displacement as it is unable to properly link both dimensions that I fail to know why. For them when a year passed in there as they trained forty-eight hours passed out herel and now it has gotten even worse. For example staying a month in there as of now would be twelve hours out here and every day that passes it gets worse. I've been trying to fix the problem but without anyway to know exactly how the original door functioned as it did before by its original creators the chances of getting the right connection between this dimension and the other one are virtually impossible and will only continue to destabilize."

Frowning verily Gohan could only accept this new problem. "Then that just means we'll have to fight at our current power. If the Frieza Force is as powerful and massive as Jaco predicts then they'll most likely split up in an attempt to distort our focus. To help ease that we'll split up into groups. The first group will take on the weakest half which will consist of Jaco, Krillin, 18, and Yamcha. The second which I call medium group will consist of Tien and Piccolo who will take on the strongest half and if you should require any more help just powerup and one of us will come. As for the last group it will consist of Me, Goten, and Trunks who will take on Kuriza and his new allies. I know there isn't much too this plan but so far that's all we can prepare for without the aid of my father and Vegeta."

Nodding everyone could only wait as their adversaries were soon due to arrive and deliver war.

 **With a basic plan in mind and no more time to prepare our heroes stand against both old and new foes and one of the only times are** **severely outnumbered. How will our heroes react to the revival of perhaps their greatest foe and can they overcome the odds against them? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**

 **AN: Hey guys Anthony here and there are a couple of things I want to explain on why I had certain developments in this chapter as they might seem odd to some of you. Firstly the entire scene about everyone's individual power is to help bring back some decent powerscaling that latter portions of the Buu Arc and all of Super fucked up. So in short and to help simplify the dialogue Tien is on the level of SSJ2 Goku, Piccolo as he stated earlier is between 2 and 3 currently, and the teens are the same level as Tien not counting God. Also Gohan is now a little stronger than his Buu Saga self not counting God either. As for the problems with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that was because in Super it was used as essentially a quick trump card every time our heroes got in trouble and if they didn't use it then it makes them look like idiots. This way they won't have the basic I Win button when it comes to training and the story can make much more sense. Until next time folk I'll see you later.**


	23. Frieza Force vs The Z-Fighters

**Last time on Dragonball Super after waking up and getting a call from the Galactic Patrol our heroes learned that the remaining Frieza Force were headed their way. Gathering all the allies they could everyone gathered at Kami's Lookout and decided to enter the Time Chamber in order to better prepare themselves. Unfortunately it seems that at this point it is unusable forcing everyone to fight as they are now. How will the Z-Fighters handle this new and old threat and will they be able to ave the day without Goku or Vegeta? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

As the short time passed our heroes soon sensed the Frieza Force entering the atmosphere. Taking the lead Gohan flew along with everyone else who were following behind him towards the disturbance except for Jaco who was tailing the others using his ship as he couldn't naturally fly with Bulma and Bra inside. After a few minutes they came upon a familiar looking ship to most of the our heroes. "Geez how many copies of these ships do they even have?" Gohan asked. Speaking up Jaco quickly answered that. "It's actually quite a popular model in North Galaxy... until it became Frieza's flagship then the company went bankrupt in about a week."

Getting a chuckle at that everyone allowed themselves to feel a bit of levity before making it to the ship, Before they could suggest their next course of action the ships top opened and from it three new warriors stepped out greeting our heroes. "Why hello allow me to introduce myself. I am Kuriza leader of the Frieza Force and soon to be the next ruler of the Universe after I finish with you and the Galactic Patrol. These are my top generals Tagoma and Shisami and I suggest getting to know them as they will soon be your executioners." Not being deterred by Kuriza's threat Piccolo was quick to retort. "Your father believed the same thing until his death it seems arrogance runs in the family."

For some reason instead of frowning as everyone expected Kuriza's smirk just grew three sizes at hearing that. "You might want to rethink those words after today Namek." Before our heroes could question this suddenly three more figures slowly stepped out. "Oh how I missed you earthlings sense of humor." A familiar voice stated as most our heroes looked upon in horror to see Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold all step out of the ship with Frieza being the one to speak first. "Oh my it seems you've grown exponentially since we last met my boy you look almost exactly like your oafish father." Shocked by this Gohan quickly questioned the three in front of him. "Bu-but how Trunks killed you and Cold years ago, and you Cooler dad took you out as well how are you three still alive?" Hearing this Trunks looked at Gohan questionably at this statement but decided to ask questions later about this other Trunks.

Laughing at the young mans confusion Cooler decided to give our heroes the answer to the million dollar question. "Fool did you really think we would stay dead forever? It was only a matter of time until someone decided to revive us so we could enact our vengeance upon your wretched family for disgracing our linage." Hearing this Piccolo's face darkened as one thought went through his mind. "What did you do to New Namek?!" The Namekian growled at the thought of them using the Namekian Dragonballs to revive the three elder villains.

Laughing at Piccolo's assumption Kuriza decided to explain how they were revived. "Oh we didn't use Namek's Dragonballs as the Frieza Force had no reliable information on where New Namek was. But thanks to the information we got about this planet and my spies constantly keeping track of what goes on here I decided to send my minions Sorbet, Tagoma, and Shisami to Earth and wait for the optimal time to resurrect my family. Fortunately that time came just right as not long after Beerus The God of Destruction came and took you off this planet and so then my army gathered the Dragonballs and the rest is history. And now after months of preparing ourselves with brutal training we are ready to exact our revenge and continue the conquest of the Universe."

As his sons and grandson were giving their speeches King Cold observed his opponents looking for a specific person until he had spotted them and smirked his eyes glaring daggers at the target. Trunks seeing King Cold specifically locking eyes on him. "I had hoped we would meet again or else this conquest would feel quite hollow." Cold directed at the teen. "But we've never met before you died way before I was even born." For a moment the father of two was confused but immediately seemed to have an epiphany and laughed darkly. "Oh I see. You must be related to that meddlesome fool who killed me all those years ago perhaps his son or brother which would explain your younger appearance from him."

Chuckling darkly King Cold reached behind his back and pulled out a sword that looked exactly like Future Trunks's before gleaming at it sadistically."No matter I shall enjoy killing you just as much by giving you the same death I meant for him." Getting into a fighting stance Trunks was now very cautious of King Cold more so than the others.

As this was going on Frieza focused his gaze towards Jaco's ship with the latter beginning to freak out. "I'm surprised the Galactic Patrol would interfere in the matters of the Frieza Force. I guess it goes to show how far this empire has fallen. Rest assured they will soon pay for their transgressions starting with you." Pointing his finger at the ship a Death Beam fired from his finger at a rapid speed. Before it could hit though the beam was swiftly deflected by Goten who was now like a human shield between Frieza and Jaco's ship.

Perplexed by this newcomer Frieza's eyes considerably widened as he looked back and forth between Gohan and Gohan before grinning madly at his sudden revelation. "So it seems that pathetic monkey decided that one vermin child was not enough." Taking his eyes off of Goten momentarily Frieza laid his hand on his sons shoulder comfortably. "Son it looks like we've found new toy for you to play with. Just try not to break him to soon like the last one." The tyrant chuckled sadistically to his demon spawn.

Having enough of their taunts our heroes prepared to leap into battle but before they could were interrupted by Cooler who brought his hand straight up. "Ah-ah-ah no need to end this so quickly. Let's start with the appetizer before we proceed to the main course... MEN ATTACK!" Bringing down his arm in rapid succession and before the Z-Fighters could even prepare hundreds of soldiers emerged from the gigantic space ship all at once and flew towards our heroes.

Powering up all of our heroes prepared for the barrage of attacks, but yet nothing came as everyone of those minions flew right by them and descended upon Earth much to their momentary confusion. Immediately realizing that they weren't the target Gohan sprung into action. "Everyone split up into your groups and stop them from causing any mass destruction!"

Nodding Krillin, Jaco, 18, and Yamcha went in one direction as Tien and Piccolo went in another. Looking back at the 4 Colds Gohan was very hesitant to leave but in the end had no choice as he along with Goten and Trunks flew down towards the army. Chuckling at their actions the Cold family simply watched the show. "Our plan is working perfectly father when are we going to finally get our revenge?" Smirking at his sons enthusiasm Frieza responded. "Soon my son our patience shall be rewarded. Tagoma, Shisami you go after the Namekian and Earthling if our spies are correct then those two will be the biggest threats besides the Saiyans. With a yes sir the two elite soldier sped off.

 **Meanwhile**

On Beerus's Planet the God of Destruction and his Angel watched as Goku and Vegeta continued to spar in their Super Saiyan God forms both dead even in their battle. "It seems they have managed to control their God forms much better since we first started training them Lord Beerus." Nodding in affirmation Beerus gobbled down some food as he watched the entertaining battle. "At this rate they may even prove worthy opponents in a few years if they keep their training up like this."

"You know Lord Beerus there is something I'm curious about. Why did you take on Vegeta as a pupil I've never known you to willingly teach there must be more to this." Chuckling at his assistants curiosity Beerus stopped eating for a moment to answer his former mentors question. "Well you would be correct Whis I do have some ulterior motives behind my actions. Let's just say I've heard some rumors recently where having Saiyans that can compete with the Gods will come in handy for." Curious at his Lord's words Whis prompted him to continue but soon saw that he would simply have to wait for when these rumors would come to light.

 **Back on Earth**

Coming down to West City our 4 heroes looked to see part of the Frieza Force utterly destroying it as their power and technology were decimating the local police force as they desperately tried to halt the invaders. Seeing his fellow officers in trouble as a squad was surrounded by some of the soldiers Krillin was the first to attack kicking at multiple henchmen knocking them out instantly as 18 took care of the rest. "Lieutenant Krillin! It's good to see you sir we've tried to fend off these attackers but they are to strong."

Nodding Krillin quickly looked over the city to see the situation and taking a moment to think got into his regular Lieutenant mode. "Ok here's the plan. You guys divert all of your attention to rescuing civilians and then evacuate out of here. Unlike us you all aren't equipped in the slightest to handle this threat." Turning to Jaco who had momentarily exited his ship to join the conversation Krillin spoke. "Jaco as a fellow law enforcement official I request that you help escort this squad and the rest of these officers out of the city while we handle the threat."

Grinning from ear to ear at this easy mission Jaco hopped back into his ship with the 2 briefs and guided the small squad through the city. Meanwhile Krillin, 18, and Yamcha attacked the remnents of the army hoping to take all the attention away from the police officers. As the minutes went on with punch after punch it seemed there was no end in sight of these invaders as for everyone taken down two more took their place.

Realizing they were getting nowhere Krillin sending Yamcha away for safety nodded to 18. "Guess it's a good time to try out that new team attack we were working on." Smirking at her husbands idea 18 got back to back with Krillin and both lifted their hands. "Double Destructo Disk Barrage!" Spinning around like a tornado to the point where the Frieza soldiers were unable to see a clear silhouette of either one before they could do anything pink and yellow disks flew out of the whirlwind at a rapid pace in all directions slicing the villains around by the dozens in mere seconds.

As their numbers decreased at an alarming rate over the minutes most the stragglers that managed to survive tried to make a retreat but found themselves being impeded by Yamcha who had his left hand covering his right wrist. "Where do ya guys your going?" Stopping in their tracks the Frieza soldiers began to back away completely terrified after seeing what these fighters could do. Smirking at this Yamcha soon summoned a large yellow orb in his hands. "You guys still haven't gotten a taste of my... SPIRIT BALL ATTACK!"

Throwing out the Spirit Ball it swirled through the air before flying past everyone in the vicinity much to the soldiers shock. For a moment all was silent until they all began to laugh at Yamcha's apparent failure. "What was that a joke?!" Bringing two fingers up and brushing them around gently none of the soldiers noticed these mysterious movements of his fingers. "Yep and it's got one hell of a punchline!" Before anything else could be said that minion was struck in the back of the head by the Spirit Ball sending him flying into a building. Looking at the movable orb in the air the soldiers panicked and tried to once again retreat, but it was useless as with but a wave of his fingers Yamcha sent the Spirit Ball after these miscreants and bounced off of them like a pinball with every bounce making it faster and more deadly.

 **Meanwhile**

Easily taking out Frieza's Forces with relative ease before they could make it to East City Tien and Piccolo overlooked the broken bodies. "That was pretty easy." Tien remarked. Grunting Piccolo seemed to be deep in thought. "Strange why would Frieza send out such easy opponents if he knows we would defeat them?" Before Tien could say anything though he jumped out of the way of a piercing beam barely sensing it in time. As for Piccolo he looked behind him to see Shisami rush towards him. With almost no time to defend Piccolo could only put up his arm to defend a strong punch from the red horned soldier.

 **BAM**

As soon as the fist connected it sent shock waves around the area. Crying out in pain Piccolo jumped back and felt his arm go limp as he was now side by side with Tien who looked over him concerningly. As the two looked at Shisami Tagoma immediately dropped down next to his partner as gleamed sadistically at the two. "It seems you caught on to Lord Frieza's brilliant plan. Not bad for a lowly Namekian but you were to late in realizing this." Catching onto what Piccolo was and Tagoma said Tien frowned and got into a fighting stance and switched on a Kaioken 20x. "I see Frieza used his soldiers to split us up and pick us apart."

As for Shisami he simply stood there like a stonewall unmoving and unrelenting before speaking. "For the sake of Lord Kuriza we shall eliminate post haste." Enjoying Shisami's serious attitude Tagoma chuckled before allowing his aura to flare. "Even after all these years of working together Shisami you still don't know how to have fun. It's as I always tell you if you don't learn how to relax you just might die from the stress." Turning his attention to his partner for a moment with a scowl Shisami seemed annoyed at his partners outlook. "One of needs to know how to get on task or we'd get our jobs done." Laughing at Shisami's response Tagoma relented and focused on the task at hand.

Annoyed by their banter Piccolo with a tug of his arm ripped it clean off and quickly regenerated a new one now at full strength once more. "Tch. I'm tired of all your babbling if we're going to fight let's get it over with. I don't have time to stand around while watching you two act like idiots." Grinning at Piccolo's lack of patience Tagoma focused his eyes on the Namekian. "He reminds me of you Shisami and for that I call dibs. You can take the three eyed freak." Growling at that statement Tien flared his aura and with a nod to Piccolo leapt at the two as the battle began.

 **With The Cold family using their tactics to split up our heroes it comes down to Tagoma and Shisami vs Piccolo and Tien. Will the two Z-Fighters manage to overcome two warriors who specifically trained with The Colds or will they bite the dust as so many others? And what about The Colds what is the next step in their plan and how will they deal with the Saiyans? Find out these answers and more on the next Dragonball Super!**


	24. Saiyans Vs Colds Round 1

**AN: Hey guys sorry about being so late on this chapter after nearly two months but I promise you I had a good reason for the long absence of one. You see only about a week after the GT chapter I released last month my computer refused to boot up. It took me almost a month to figure out the issue which turned out to be a fried hard drive which forced me to order a replacement which took another week to get and a few days to have it installed and everything booted back to before. Only just five days ago did I have this thing back up and ready so I've been working hard to give my loyal fans the continuation they deserve. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter though I warn you I might be a little rusty since it's been a while since I have wrote see you guys next chapter.**

 **Last time on Dragonball Super our heroes finally confronted the Cold Family who eerily taunted our heroes completely confidant in their victory of the Z-Fighters. Sending out the entire army of the Cold Empire our heroes were forced to split up into three separate groups which is exactly what the tyrant's wanted. With Piccolo and Tien being confronted by the right hand men Shisami and Tagoma what plans do the villains have for our heroes? Find out today on Dragonball Super.**

After only a few minutes of fighting Gohan, Trunks, and Goten had easily defeated all of the Frieza soldiers that were headed towards a populated city. Sensing that everyone else was fighting the three prepared to go help their comrades when suddenly.

 **BAM**

Before he could defend himself two feet planted themselves into his abdomen and sent him flying back before crashing into a mountain. Momentarily distracted by Gohan being attacked Trunks almost didn't sense a sword coming right at him but managed to move out of the way just in time as it came down towards his head slicing a few strands of hair now. Meanwhile with Goten he saw what was coming and managed to deflect a flurry of Death Beams coming right at him backing up until both friends were back to back looking at the opponents that attacked them King Cold and Kuriza. "Enjoy your life while it lasts next time you won't be so lucky to avoid my slash through your head young man." Said Cold. Scowling at the tyrant's before them Trunks and Goten immediately transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms much to Kuriza's interest. "Hhmm so this is the famous Legendary Super Saiyan that killed by father, or at least an evolution of the original as our intelligence stated."

Back with Gohan he exited the debris to see Frieza and Cooler dropping down in front of him both smirking maliciously at their prey. "Ah how they grow up so fast over the years am I correct brother?" The tyrant mockingly spoke to his brother. "Why yes brother now he looks almost exactly like his monkey father making the thought of killing him all the more gratifying." At this the two snakes began to circle around Gohan entrapping the young man in their web. Instead of feeling fear Gohan could only smirk defiantly at the two refusing to be intimidated by their mind games. "And here I hoped dying once would make you both smarter. So much for two heads being better than one." Immediately growling at the Saiyan teasing the two ceased their playful attitude and got into a fighting position.

Powering up to his Mystic form Gohan extended his hands outwards towards the two ready for the attack. And right on cue both brother attacked simultaneously using their teamwork to attack in a blind fury hitting the warrior from all directions as he was immediately put on the defensive unable to even counterattack due to their unmatched speed.

As for Goten and Trunks just like Gohan they were on the defensive as Trunks avoided the slashes from the elder Cold and attempted to catch him from behind with an elbow. Instead it was easily blocked as Trunks was unable to break through his opponents rock hard defense. Jumping back to avoid another powerful swing the Super Saiyan 2 decided to try his hand at long range attacks sending out a torrent of energy balls at Cold who quickly sheathed his sword and blocked the attacks with his open palm that surged with energy. Seeing his attacks were ineffective Trunks made a mad dash behind the larger man and sent out a kick to his midsection which was easily caught. Swinging the young Saiyan around by the ankle King Cold threw him to the ground. Hitting it with a thud Trunks felt pain all over as his body caved the earth around him as he tried to quickly recover.

 **SWOOSH**

Hearing the sound of metal coming right for his head Trunks clapped his hands just in time to catch the blade midair and now it was a battle of strength between the two warriors. Meanwhile Goten and Kuriza zipped around the area as they duked it out with Kuriza having the obvious advantage as he managed to outmaneuver Goten and land a few solid blows to his abdomen and face. Backing off Goten whipped a spot of blood on his cheek from that last blow before putting his guard back up. Throwing out a right hook Kuriza easily side stepped the punch and countered with a kick of his own to the Saiyans jaw and followed up with a Death Beam. Skidding back Goten just barely dived out of the way as the attacked grazed his arm causing him to wince in pain.

Seeing his opponent momentarily distracted Kuriza charged his hand with pink energy. "Take this monkey Death Wave!" Bringing his hand up in the air a power arching blade of Ki shot at Goten with incredible speed. With no way to avoid it in time all out hero could do is bring his arms up to block it as the attacked collided with him. Immediately the force of it sent him skidding back as the power threatened to overwhelm him. Seeing that his current power was not enough to repel this attack and looking back to see Trunks losing the battle of strength Goten yelled at his friend now showing a defying smirk. "Trunks we can't afford to save our stamina we have to go to the next level just as Piccolo trained us to!" As Trunks nodded both Saiyans summoned their power and with a mighty roar transformed into Super Saiyan 3s creating a combined golden aura that surrounded the entire area in light much to their opponents shock.

Now with this new power Trunks gripped the sword as tight as he could and made an immediate push back soon managing to stand on his feet as both warriors were now dead even in their struggle. Seeing that at this rate there was no end in sight Trunks got an idea. Leaning his arms to the side in order to get a clear look at King Cold Trunks pulled his head back and thrust it right at his opponents forehead.

 **RING**

Sending off a loud ringing sound as both foreheads collided both warriors groaned in pain as they backed up tending to their sore heads with both now suffering a massive headache. Growling in a furious rage King Cold's eyes shrunk into silts as he looked ready to mangle the young man. "How dare you bruise me like that you primitive ape! I planned to deliver your head to that blasted father of yours, but I'll simply cut your heart as slowly and painful as possible." Scowling at the cruel tyrant Trunks lit his hands up with energy preparing to attack. "Go ahead and try lizard face the only one who will get his ass kicked is you."

Dissipating the Death Wave with ease Goten charged at Kuriza who was taken by surprise at this new development allowing the Saiyan to land a solid punch to the jaw sending him rolling back along the dirt and rock. Now out of his surprised stupor Kuriza countered the next punch from Goten by wrapping his tail around the mans arm temporarily restraining him. Taking advantage of Goten's surprise Kuriza leaped up and repeatedly kicked the young Saiyan in the chest, but almost immediately Goten was able to recover and lit up his free hand with energy before shoving it right at Kuriza's chest letting out a powerful blast that sent him flying back before crashing to the ground now spouting a serious burn mark where the attack hit. "Not bad primate perhaps you will finally be the challenge I had hoped for when facing your race."

Meanwhile Gohan continued to defend against his two opponents as they slowly began to gain ground a few times even coming close to breaking his defense forcing the Saiyan to think of a plan before one mistake ended him. Focusing on their movements soon Gohan noticed something important. "(First Frieza will attack me on the left in an attempt to distract me so Cooler can take me on the right. If that fails then Frieza will try to sweep my legs as I'm defending myself against Cooler's volley of kicks.)" Gohan had begun to find small patterns in their attacks and now was ready to capitalize on them.

Expecting the attack on the left Gohan brought up his arm just in time to block a punch effortlessly. And right on cue Cooler attempted a kick to the thigh from the right which was blocked by the Saiyans free arm. Finally knowing what was to come next Gohan leapt before Frieza could even go for the sweep and now catching them by surprise used both legs to execute a nicely done split kick hitting both brothers right in the face. Capitalizing on this Gohan targeted Cooler first and in a burst of speed hit Cooler with a flurry of punches and kicks before ending it with a strong attack to the gut sending the eldest brother crumpling to the ground.

As soon Gohan finished with that Frieza attacked the Saiyan yet couldn't even hit him as the Saiyan avoided all of his attacks and grabbed the once feared tyrant across the Universe by the wrist exactly like Goku did to him all those years ago. "Even with all of your training in the end you still couldn't win Frieza. My dad may have spared but I promise not to make the same mistake." For a moment Frieza simply glared angrily at man before suddenly beginning to silently chuckle getting louder and louder every second before breaking out into a full out hearty laughter. "Foolish monkey do you really think I would not be prepared for this? I've seen your battles with Beerus and knew you would be very strong. You haven't even begun to see the depths of my power." Before Gohan could question this Cooler capitalizing on the Saiyans shock knocked him away with a Full Power Energy Blast.

Getting back up almost immediately Goten and Trunks soon joined him as the four Colds now stood side by side smirking maliciously at the trio. "As my son stated we are far from our full power all this time we were simply toying with you vermin." Following up on this Kuriza revealed the truth. "While the two of you may have surprised us with that Super Saiyan 3 we know of your true potential as a Super Saiyan God and spent many hours training to combat that kind of power." Just like with King Cold Cooler continued from where his nephew left off. "Instead of evolving our forms through a fifth transformation like I had we instead decided to build our natural forms and in the end found a power worthy enough to rival even the mighty Gods that threatened us once before." And finally Frieza finished up the explanation for what they were about to unleash. "And now witness a power beyond your imagination a terror more horrible than death. We present to you a true masterpiece."

Immediately the entire area was wrapped in a golden aura far brighter than the one Goten and Trunks had unleashed before as from that spot the entire galaxy was able to see this bright light. The power from this aura nearly blew away our heroes as the four Colds began to transform. Every part of their bodies began to transform into into the shiniest of gold as only a few spots turned purple from the transformation. As this was happening everyone on Earth could sense this new power and were immediately terrified by what they felt. "Wh-what the hell is that?!" Piccolo yelled out to where the light was coming from. Laughing at the Namekian's terror Tagoma gleefully explained. "Oh now we are in for a show and soon this pitiful planet will be under our rule as the Saiyans are nothing left except dust hahahaha!"

Even at the enter of the Universe where Goku and Vegeta were currently training they soon sensed the power coming from Earth along with Beerus and Whis who seemed surprised by what they felt. "What is this power it feels familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it." Beerus contemplated to himself. Before Whis could find out though suddenly recognized this power as his face went from confusion to horror. "No... It can't be!" Seeing Goku's recognition Vegeta impatiently questioned his rival. "Well who is it Kakarot?!" For a moment Goku was silent until he whispered one name that sent bouts of shock to everyone even Whis. "Frieza he's back."

Back on Earth the transformation soon subsided and our heroes looked at what the four Colds had transformed into and could only gasp as the odds immediately turned against them. "Enjoying their state of panic Frieza smirked triumphantly at the three Saiyans. "What's wrong cat got your tongue? Well don't be shy tell me do you like my new Golden Form?"

 **Now at their full power the Colds look to end our three heroes before Goku and Vegeta can arrive to help. Will our heroes be able to defend against the onslaught and even so will that be enough to defeat the four? And what about Piccolo and Tien how will they compare against the teamwork of Tagoma and Shisami? Find out all these answers and more on Dragonball Super!**


	25. Earthlings vs Soldiers, A Golden Family

**Last time on Dragonball Super Goten, Trunks, and Gohan managed to take on and gain the advantage on the four Colds. Goten and Trunks after their training with Piccolo managed to transform into Super Saiyan 3's and with that were able to compete against Kuriza and King Cold. But when the battle had turned in their favor the Colds revealed their trump card that being a new Golden Form that now allows them to rival even the Gods. Will our heroes be able to hold out and what about Goku and Vegeta can they reconvene to help their sons against these monsters? And what about Tien and Piccolo how are they fairing against the Frieza Force's best soldiers? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Ducking a strike from Shisami Tien quickly powered up a Kaioken 10x and elbowed the large man in the side, but this seemed to have only a minimal effect as the henchmen was only stunned for a second. Unwilling to let this momentary advantage go Tien unloaded a barrage of attacks to the chest sending the the stone faced soldier back inch by inch. Unfortunately this small victory would not last long as Shisami flared his aura warding off Tien's attacks and struck. Using his large arms in a burst of speed grabbed the three eyed man by the face and shoved him to the ground breaking it apart at the seams. With his hand buried over Tien's face it began to glow signaling the finishing move. "Lord Frieza shall be pleased by my quick defeat of you." Reluctant to let himself lose to this henchmen Tien decided to stop holding back and unleashed the full power of the Kaioken. "Kaioken Times 20!" He muffled behind the hand as with a new surge of power kicked Shisami in the gut as hard as he could sending the brute off of him and his hand up in the air as the blast fired towards the sky.

Now back on his feet the two warriors locked eyes with Shisami's showing a hint of surprise at the challenge in front of him. "I admit to underestimating you, but do not expect that to happen a second time. I have no intention of playing around like my partner you'll be dead in the next few minutes I assure you." Scowling at the man's certainty in that statement Tien got into an aggressive fighting stance and stuck out his finger. "You shouldn't be so confidant because losing is not an option for me. Take this Dodon Ray!" In an flash a beam struck out at Shisami who outstretched his hand to catch it. As he captured the beam instead of deflecting or simply holding at bay he instead absorbed the attacked building it up in his hand until soon Tien had quit the attack seeing it was ineffective. As the energy of the Dodon Ray crackled in his hands Shisami looked to Tien and with a smirk pushed the blast back at the three eyed warrior who was hit by it.

For a moment the large man smiled in triumph before immediately realizing that something was wrong. As when the blast went through Tien he didn't even react as if he wasn't there. Suddenly Shisami realized his mistake and dove to the left, but he proved to late as another Dodon Ray from behind clipped his right shoulder piercing right through the armor and leaving a nasty burn mark where it had hit. Looking back behind him Shisami saw the real Tien as the one who was in front of him disappeared like a mirage, "That was quite clever of you to use an afterimage while my attention was on handling your attack." Now facing the real Tien Shisami shot out two powerful blasts forcing the man on the defensive as even with the maximum Kaioken in terms of raw power our hero was no match.

Meanwhile the roles were reversed as Piccolo continuously blasted at Tagoma trying to hit him as the lean alien used incredible speed to avoid his moves. But even though he continued to miss the Namekian began to get closer and closer with each blast as he studied the fighter in front of him and finally had an idea to get him. Waiting for the right moment Piccolo blasted at the area behind him and right in front of Tagoma who was forced to stop momentarily and giving Piccolo his chance. Stretching out his arm the Namekian grabbed Tagoma by the ankle and hauled him back towards himself. Unwilling to let himself remain caught the henchmen threw a blast directly at Piccolo who immediately countered with an attack from his mouth causing the two to collide and erupt in a layer of smoke.

Unable to see what was going on Piccolo let go of his grip and jumped back out of the smoke in order to have all of his senses back and keep himself from falling into a trap. But this leap brought him closer to Shisami and Tien who ducked a blast and was now back to back with his training partner and friend and glanced back with a wry smirk. "How you holding up Piccolo?" Grinning at Tien's levity the Namekian answered lightly. "Not to great seems these two are set on getting in our way." As he said this now the two had surrounded our heroes both starring daggers at their respective opponents. "Heh listen to these two Shisami they sure know how to have some fun maybe you should try it some time."

Snorting angrily at his partners teasing the stone faced warrior immediately continued his assault by throwing another powerful blast at Tien as Tagoma sped at Piccolo once more. With a nod Tien leaped over Piccolo blocking Tagoma's path as he took the man by surprise and knocked him back with a chop. As for Piccolo he turned around and stuck out his hand towards the blast and fired one of his own creating a clash of energies between the two. As Tagoma regained his barrings he glared at Tien who calmly analyzed his opponent. "You might beat me in speed but I've learned long ago how to counter that problem. Multiform!" With a shout three more Tien's rushed out surrounding the surprised man as now he faced down four adversaries instead of one.

Back with Piccolo and Shisami they continued to clash as both attacks were almost dead even with the latter having a tiny advantage. Seeing no end in sight both broke off and continued with a fierce edge. Charging at each other Piccolo fired a round of energy balls at Shisami who easily deflected them before swinging a right hook once they were only a few feet from each other. Putting up his guard Piccolo took the thunderous punch head on as the shock wave shattered the ground around them. Countering with one of his own the two began to trade blows each being blocked while it destroyed the earth around them. Opening his arms Piccolo opened his mouth as it lit up before firing a blast point blank at his opponent who was sent back by the attack as it exploded on his chest.

With the man stunned Piccolo was quick to follow up and like a flash of lightning embedded his fist into the large man's stomach who gasped out as the air was completely knocked out of him. Fighting through the pain Shisami viciously grabbed Piccolo by the head and delivered a massive headbutt to the Namekian who recoiled in agony. As the battle continued both warriors continued to lay on the punishment a kick to the throat there and an elbow to the sternum. Yet neither fighter showed no signs of weakness as their determination fueled their strength.

Back with the other two Tagoma was moping the floor with the four humans as they were pummeled from left to right. Taking a moment to bask in his triumph Tagoma stuck out his hand at one of the Tien's preparing to finish him off. "All to easy you primitive earthling failed to account for your loss of power." Yet while the Tien in jeopardy played the part of a weakened and panicked warrior but in fact on the inside he was smiling as Tagoma had finally left himself wide open and put himself into the palm of Tien's hands. "Next time I recommend not getting cocky before the fight is over." As a look of confusion came upon his face the alien felt a presence behind him and looked back to see three of the Tien's behind him their hands up to their faces. "Solar Flare!" With a shout a blinding light erupted throughout the area and sent Tagoma reeling as now he was practically blind leaving him wide open for our hero to attack.

Attacking all at once the four warriors launched themselves at the smaller fighter who struggled to defend himself against the onslaught. While he was stronger than any of them their teamwork was perfectly synced and offered no room for a counterattack alongside his blindness. This was exactly where they wanted him as while he was busy defending against the others one of them saw an opening and with a kick to the back sent Tagoma reeling as he lost his balance and dropped his guard. Taking advantage of this the other three unleashed a devastating combo upon the alien hitting him with multiple strikes before all four together kicked Tagoma straight up in the air as yelled in pain. Getting into a stance the four shouted out in unison. "Quartet Volleyball Fist!" At this three of them soared in the air as two passed Tagoma and the other bumped him in the back sending him higher.

Now reaching high in the sky his velocity soon deteriorated and as he began to fall the two intercepted him and batted him back and forth like a volleyball before knocking him back down. Seeing Tagoma diving down at a rapid descent the final Tien jumped as high as he could until he was next to his target and unleashed a massive spike sending Tagoma plummeting to the ground hitting it with a loud crash that emanated throughout the area. Just as this happened Piccolo delivered a devastating uppercut to Shisami and used his arm to bring him back down immediately to deliver a combo of kicks sending the soldier rolling back close to his partner.

Now back up the two henchmen were now breathing heavily showing obvious signs of exhaustion compared to Tien and Piccolo who looked to be feeling much better only showing brief hints of strain. Even with this Tagoma cracked a smile and glanced at his partner who nodded. "Well this calls for a tactical retreat, but don't worry the fun has only began." And before the two Z-Fighters could do anything the two shot simultaneous blasts at the ground creating a smokescreen and escaped leaving them alone as they now looked to where they sensed the Colds. "We'll have to deal with them later for now Gohan, Goten, and Trunks need our help." Piccolo stated. With a quick affirmative the two warriors headed off to help their friends.

 **Meanwhile on Beerus's Planet**

After sensing his former enemy along with three other powers like him Goku and Vegeta were at the midst of panicking. "What do you mean you can't reach them?!" The prince yelled at his rival who desperately tried to use his Instant Transmission to no avail. "The only time I could get a beat on them was when they combined all of their powers to transform. But now that's over we're to far for me to sense and reach them." Snarling angrily Vegeta was nearly ready to start blasting things out of anger when he suddenly had an idea. "Whis can you get us to Earth quickly?" Taking a moment to think it over the Angel answered. "With only you four and some research I have done for faster travel through shortcuts we can get there in approximately an hour. But you will have to get the approval of Lord Beerus before I can come with you."

Now looking towards Beerus Goku readied to ask him when the God of Destruction answered. "I will allow it, but only on one condition. You owe me a great debt and trust me I shall collect upon it in due time." As he said this the normally neutral tone of the God turned into a sinister one promising it would be something both warriors would be reluctant to do. But with no other choice the two agreed and now the four guided by Whis were headed to Earth as the two Earthlings were hopeful that they could make it in time to save their loved ones.

 **Back on Earth**

As the three Saiyans looked in horror at the four Golden Colds Frieza was especially in a fit of euphoria at seeing the son's of his most hated enemy carrying a look of absolute terror. "Ho ho ho ho ho I see you are in awe at Golden Frieza, but how could you not be at seeing a mortal grow more powerful than Gods!" Being the first to regain his sense of self Gohan glanced towards his two younger comrades and questioned them. "Goten, Trunks do you think you can transform into a Super Saiyan God again? Because right now that's the only way we'll stand a chance." Unfortunately the two waved their heads side to side as Goten explained. "Even at full power it would be tough transforming into it as we've still yet to fully master Super Saiyan 3. But now that our energy is drained there's no way we can do it without dad and Vegeta to do the ritual." From here Trunks finished the conclusion. "We'll need a few minutes to recharge then we can transform into it."

Looking at the four Gohan knew they wouldn't be given enough time to do so and with much reluctance fished out a tiny bag and handed the two Senzu Beans. "I hoped we could save this for a more urgent occasion but right now we need all the Super Saiyan God power that can be mustered. Now there's only a few beans left so we better use them wisely." With quick chomp and some crunching in their mouths Goten and Trunks were back to their fullest and ready to kick some ass. Seeing their new determination Cooler knew what they were about to do. "Heh. Go on then show us this Super Saiyan God we heard so much about by the reports. Show us the power that Beerus craved to fight so we may show you that the Cold family has truly ascended past you monkey's."

Powering up all three with a mighty roar transformed into Super Saiyan Gods their aura causing the barren wasteland beneath their feat to transform into a lush ground with blooming flowers beside their ankles. Laughing mockingly at their forms King Cold clapped his hands slowly before speaking. "Hmm I'm impressed it seems you apes have learned how to grow plants. And here I thought your kind could only destroy things like the uncivilized beasts you are."

Scowling at their taunts Gohan got into a fighting stance before bringing a smirk to his face as a retort came to mind. "If we are beasts then I guess that would make you our prey considering a Saiyan has killed most of you." At this the tables had turned as now the three were livid ready to attack. "You vermin how dare you insult your masters!" King Cold furiously yelled. When suddenly before they could wildly attack as Gohan had wanted Kuriza whispered to them to calm down and focus. Taking a moment to center themselves the four now stood in solidarity. "Thank you my son no need to rush the kill after all when we can have more enjoyment in torturing you three before all the guests arrive."

 **As the two sides stare each other down Goku and Vegeta are currently heading towards Earth in hopes to save their sons against the threat of the Cold Family. As for Piccolo and Tien they rush towards the battlefield hoping to even the odds as the three Saiyans are gravely outnumbered. But about Tagoma and Shisami and what did the former mean about the fun having only begun and will the three manage to survive until their father's make it on time to help? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	26. A Desperate Race Against Time

**Last time on Dragonball Super Tien and Piccolo managed to best the two top Frieza henchmen Tagoma and Shisami, but before they could deliver the finishing blow the two escaped. Sensing their friends were in trouble the two sped off to help. Meanwhile with no other choice Goku and Vegeta agreed that in exchange for Whis's help they would do any one favor he requires. Will our heroes make it in time to assist their friends or will someone else come in to save the day? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Wasting no time, the four Colds attacked our three heroes who this time made sure to stick together. Blocking a punch from Cooler Gohan looked to see Kuriza attempt a kick from behind, but luckily Trunks was there to send him back with a Kiai. Unfortunately, immediately after King Cold and Frieza were on the two blasting a wave of energy balls forcing the two to separate in order to stay safe just as they wanted. Focusing on Trunks the two attacked him with great fury overwhelming him with their two on one advantage. Unable to block both attacks Frieza managed to hit him full force with a punch to the gut and now had Trunks at their mercy. But before they could do further harm Goten was on the scene leapfrogging over Trunks hunched over body to deliver a double kick to both tyrants allowing his friend a moment to recover.

Ducking a leg from Kuriza Gohan was immediately assaulted by a tail whip causing him to stagger back from the force of it. But he had no time to even recover before the two were on him again like lions to their prey. Only by a quick reflex was the Saiyan able to send a blast at Kuriza forcing the Cold to waste precious seconds avoiding it and allowing Gohan to block Cooler's attack with his arms. Unfortunately, this small reprieve only lasted a few seconds as the two were able to continue double teaming him as the Super Saiyan God was unable to defend himself. While momentarily distracted by a kick from Cooler Kuriza landed a sweep kick forcing Gohan to stumble back. With his guard broken both tyrants pointed their hands at Gohan's exposed chest and blasted the Saiyan away with powerful attacks knocking him to the ground in a burning heap.

Back with Goten and Trunks while the two Colds seemed to have the advantage in power their teamwork allowed them to take control as they knew how to zip when the other zagged. Now back to back Trunks swung his arm behind him just as Goten dropped to the ground knocking Frieza right in the cheek nearly knocking a tooth out. Just as this happened King Cold attempted to bring his sword over Trunks's head but just missed as his legs were clipped by Goten who blasted at the father from under his partner's legs sending the large man toppling down.

Hopping up the two prepared to continue their assault when suddenly Cooler now directing his attention at the two caught Goten with his eye lasers striking the Half Saiyan right in the back. "Goten!" Catching his friend Trunks seeing that they were in trouble jumped away from the three and reconvened with Gohan who was now getting up. By this point his regular orange shirt was destroyed from those attacks only leaving the blue vest left. Before the three could do anything, they were immediately surrounded by the four who all had their fingers lit up. "Seems you three have met your end hohohoho!" Frieza sadistically laughed as the four unleashed an army of Death Beams on the three. "Solar Flare!" Before they could connect a bright light shone throughout the area blinding everyone and causing the four to miss their targets as they recoiled from the blinding light.

With these precious seconds Tien and Piccolo grabbed their friend and made a hasty retreat hoping to gain some distance while they thought of a plan. After a couple minutes the four regained their sight and looked around angrily knowing their prey had escaped. "Pulling out a communicator from a pocket in his armor King Cold messaged Sorbet. "We've lost the targets find them immediately." After about fifteen seconds Sorbet had the information for them. "The satellite shows five power energies heading west of your location Lord Cold." With no other words to be said the four ruthless killers were off refusing to be escaped so easily.

Back with our heroes they had decided to stop at the end of a very large cliff leading to the ocean below. Now back in their Base forms the three Saiyans recuperated but knew it wouldn't be long until they would have to fight again if the energy they were sensing was true. "We need some kind of plan if we hope to survive." Gohan stated. With a resigned sigh Piccolo began to think over all their options. "While Tien and I are strong unlike you we cannot compete in a head on assault. So, I suggest we take more of a support role trying our best to stick out of the fight and simply serve as backup to help you three when in need."

Taking a quick moment to think it over all three agreed, and just in time two as the four tyrants had finally caught up and were now sneering at the five who were huddled on the ground. "Ohohohoho! Lucky me that I have the fortune to reunite with you Namekian. I imagine this reunion reminds you of old times as well especially for that other one inside of you." Hearing a growl inside his head from Nail Piccolo scowled at the Golden man refusing to be baited by his taunts. "Ah it's fitting that rats would travel in packs at least now we have more targets to play with." Kuriza taunted. In a flash the three Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyan Gods while Tien jumped into a Kaioken 20x. Although for Goten and Trunks even with this short time to recuperate they were lightly panting already showing signs that the form was taking a toll on the two who had yet to build the stamina for it as noticed by Gohan. "This isn't good. Without the ritual Goten and Trunks won't last much longer under this strain while Frieza and them show no signs of fatigue. I hope dad and Vegeta are on their way because right now the situation does not look good."

With no more time to reflect Gohan got into a fighting stance and waited for the four to attack. Just as expected the four shot out Death Beams all in unison at our heroes forcing them to jump high in order to avoid the attack. Bringing his hands to his forehead Gohan lit it up with energy and shouted. "Masenko-Ha!" Thrusting his hands forward Gohan shot out a large blast at Frieza who countered with another Death Beam locking the two in a clash of power. Pouring in as much power as he could Gohan overwhelmed Frieza's standard the attack, but it failed to do any damage as the tyrant smartly got out of the way. Although the blast was not all for naught as once it hit the ground rubble and smoke littered the area giving our heroes a smokescreen to use. Thanks to their advantage at sensing others the five swiftly and precisely attacked the four. Being the first to strike Gohan attacked King Cold hitting him with a punch to the gut. Before he could retaliate Piccolo serving as backup blasted Cold in the back causing him to flinch just long enough for the oldest Half Saiyan to take advantage and continue his assault.

Meanwhile Goten, Trunks, and Tien attacked the other three Colds blasting them through the smoke managing to hit some dead-on attacks. Surrounding them the three lit up their signature attacks. With a Kamehameha, Tri-Beam, and Burning Attack the three blasts struck the tyrant trio who were unable to properly defend sending them tumbling to the ground hard creating a massive pit from the landing. Just as that happened Gohan avoided a blind tail whip from King Cold and synced up with Piccolo now above the father of two. "Masenko-Ha!" Shooting out two at the same time both struck Cold in a massive explosion causing him to plummet exactly where the other three went. With a roar all four flew out of the pit and allowed their aura to flair sending a burst of wind everywhere and dispersing the smokescreen. By this point all four were sharing some scuffles from the fight but other than that seemed no worse for wear. "I'll admit that was a clever trick but now that it's gone any chance of victory you had went as well! But first I think I'll get the distractions out of the way." Frieza spoke maliciously.

In that moment a piercing sound effect echoed throughout the area. "GAH!" Looking back in shock our heroes saw that Tien had been shot through the chest with a Death Beam unable to defend against the speed of that attack. Looking down at his wound Tien attempted to breath but the only sound that came through was a choking one as blood spurted from his mouth. "OH NO! He must have pierced a lung!" Rushing towards Tien Gohan attempted to help his friend but before he could even reach the human he was immediately blocked by another figure this one being Cooler. Unwilling to be stopped Gohan cocked his fist back and punched at the tyrant which much to everyone's disbelief he managed to catch with only minimal effort. "But how?!"

As if hearing a joke Cooler laughed wholeheartedly clearly amused by his enemy's shock and horror. "You fools have played right into our hands while these two nuisances did delay us everything has gone as planned. We knew from watching your fight with Beerus that this form took up a great amount of energy and now it's finally started to affect you. Unlike you our bodies are able to handle the strain you three have pushed passed your limits just like my younger brother once did." At this point Gohan realized just how tired he began to feel his body now panting heavily after being forced to send out two max power Masenkos.

Looking over at Goten and Trunks the older Half Saiyan could see that they had reached their limits as well. The bright fiery red that surrounded them earlier had dulled like cool magma as their energy nosedived. Glancing at Piccolo Gohan directed the Namekian towards Tien signaling to him to help him. Doing so Piccolo grabbed the human and in a quick motion tried to gain some distance from the battle, but this only ended in failure as the other three now stood in his way. Before they could attempt anything Goten and Trunks quickly shielded them. "Your fight is with us not them!" Chuckling at Trunks words Frieza mockingly waved his finger. "Foolish boy I've learned a lot from when I faced your friends many years ago. Allowing rats to escape will only end up bringing more trouble, so it's best to dispose of you all now."

Scowling at the tyrant Trunks summoned as much power as he could. "Fine then I'll just make you move!" Charging at the three Trunks swung his leg right at Frieza who simply lifted his arm successfully blocking it. "Ohohoho tired already? I barely felt that attack." In that moment King Cold brought his tail up and wrapped it as tight as possible around Trunks's neck who was focused on Frieza cutting off all oxygen. Immediately bringing up his hands Trunks went to pull the tail off of him, but before he could succeed he was served a powerful punch to the gut immediately quashing his resistance reverting back to his Base form.

Seeing his friend in trouble Goten attempted to help but before he could even make it Kuriza had already intercepted the teen and delivered an elbow right in the stomach. "BLEH!" Coughing up whatever he had in his mouth Goten tried to retaliate with a punch, but it failed to hit its mark as the young tyrant simply moved his head to the side. "To slow." And in a flash of light Kuriza blasted Goten to the ground in a fiery ball before crashing. As the smoke cleared no longer was a Super Saiyan God there but now Goten had reverted back to his Base form.

As all of this was happening Gohan tried to bypass Cooler but against the Golden Warrior he was unable to get by. With a simple slap Gohan reeled back in pain a speck of blood even flowing out of his lip from the blow. Wiping it off Gohan looked towards his friends and saw that they were in deep trouble. By now Trunks God form had run out and slowly his life was fading. As for Tien he continued to spurt as the crimson color dripped from both his mouth and chest. Just when all hope seemed lost Gohan felt a faint signal of power coming closer by the second as King Cold began to make his way towards the two. "(What the why do I sense Beerus coming this way? Dad and Vegeta must be accompanying them or else there's no other reason for them to show up. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem they'll make it on time... unless I can give them a way to get here instantly.)"

Summoning all the power he could Gohan flared his aura raising it higher and higher by the second hoping to give his father a chance to get here. Seeing this the four Colds all except for the eldest who continued to strangle Trunks looked at the oldest Half Saiyan in confusion. As the seconds ticked by Gohan continued to flare his aura summoning everything he had and more from his Super Saiyan God form pushing his already withered body far past its limits. Like an inferno the heat from his form managed to even push back the three as they contemplated what to do next. "Whatever you are planning it's useless, but it wouldn't hurt to take you down now before you can attempt anything." Said Kuriza as he summoned energy into his hand. "Special Beam Cannon!"

Before he could fire his attack Kuriza was forced to move out of the way as Piccolo's attack sailed by him. Now the Namekian stood in opposition of the three with Tien laid safely on the ground. Figuring out what Gohan was trying due to his ability to sense God Ki Piccolo could only hope to buy his former student the time he required. Even before they could take a step Piccolo fired as many attacks as he could refusing to give them an inch as he poured all of his power into these attacks. It wasn't long until he had used up the rest of his energy unable to continue going after going through two full fights one after the other.

Dusting themselves off Cooler stared straight at Piccolo and in a flash struck the Namekian with a round of eye lasers in the chest. Staggering Piccolo looked towards Gohan and smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore Gohan." And with that Piccolo collapsed falling unconscious to the ground. "Piccolo!" Staring at his best friend for a moment a new surge of power erupted from within Gohan as now armed with new determination pushed his body even further as it was on the verge of collapse.

Meanwhile on The Other Side of The Universe

For a moment all was silent until suddenly the four sensed a powerful and familiar energy coming from Earth and Goku was the first to speak up., "I-Is that Gohan?" Smirking at this feeling Beerus was the next to verbalize himself. "It's even more powerful than when he repelled my attack. i must applaud the boy for finding so much strength but if this feeling is correct than his body won't last much longer." That's when Vegeta fully realized what Gohan was doing. "Kakarot quick your Instant Transmission! Gohan must be doing this to give us a way to get there don't waste it!" Hearing this Goku put two fingers up to his forehead as Vegeta grabbed his shoulder and in an instant, they were gone leaving the God and Angel to themselves. "Shall we continue Lord Beerus or would you like to turn around now that we are no longer needed?"

Turning towards his servant Beerus replied. "Let's continue I'm interested to see this fight." Chuckling Whis quietly whispered to himself. "More like you want to enjoy some more Earth food." Knowing that Beerus would hear this thanks to his huge ears Beerus lightly blushed in embarrassment before retorting. "Hmph. That's quite hypocritical of you Whis considering you were thinking the same thing." This time it was the Angel who looked embarrassed as the two set a course to Earth to dine on delicious food. "You know he could have been courteous enough to bring us with him."

Back on Earth

Seeing him continue to power up the three Colds stuck their fingers out prepared to end the troublesome Saiyan. As they charged Gohan unable to hold this power any longer dissipated back into his Base form his body literally smoking from how much it overwhelmed him. "Enough of this. Your pitiful resistance ends now. I can't wait to see how Son Goku reacts to his children being slaughtered." Unable to move Gohan simply stared to the sky in resignation. "I'm sorry dad I couldn't reach you." As the Death Beams fired Gohan closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable fate. "DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY SONS!" In a flash the three Death Beams were deflected right back at their owners nearly impaling them if it wasn't for putting up their guards. In that same moment King Cold was struck in the face with a mighty kick forcing him to release the young teen who before he could plummet to the Earth below was caught.

Now able to breathe again Trunks began to stir his once lifeless body regaining some of its vigor. Looking up at his savor Trunks saw the one man he hoped it would be his father who looked at him in concern his red eyes glowing like a star. "D-dad you're here." Smirking at the hope in his son's eyes Vegeta gently set him down and made sure he could stand. "I see you managed to hold out well against these four. Good job." Smiling at this praise Trunks and Vegeta then went over to check on Tien who was still gasping. "What should we do dad?" Before he could propose anything Piccolo appeared limping over to the two before helping Tien up. "Don't worry I should have enough energy left to get us both to Dende. You two just take care of these four."

Meanwhile the three other Colds who had successfully blocked their own attacks now stood face to face with their most hated enemy Son Goku. Frowning at Goku's unexpected interference Frieza and Cooler glared at the man who had initiated their downfall. Meanwhile Goku grabbed his son who by this point had fallen unconscious and brought him to the ground checking him over for any serious injuries. Looking into his pockets Goku found just what he was looking for Senzu Beans enough to heal the three Saiyans. Using his Instant Transmission, he teleported over to Goten and with some prompting managed to force them to eat the beans. In a matter of seconds, the two Saiyans had healed all injuries and regained consciousness.

Seeing his father before him Goten hugged Goku. "Glad to see you here dad I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't make it in time to enjoy the party." Laughing at his son's carefree attitude Goku patted his son on the shoulder. "Good to have you here dad for a moment I thought I was unsuccessful in reaching you." Looking at his son with a hint of fatherly pride Goku spoke. "That was some quick thinking to get us here I'm proud Gohan." As he said this Vegeta and Trunks joined the two with Trunks being handed a bean to regain his strength. Eating it the five stood in solidarity against the four Colds who descended upon them.

Although unlike the other three who frowned King Cold looked at Vegeta and Trunks in confusion. "Interesting he called you dad. I had figured he was the son of that vermin who had killed me, but now I can see the resemble between the two of them and you Vegeta. Then if I may inquire where is he I've been meaning to deliver some just payback for his transgressions against me." For a moment everything was silent until the prince of all Saiyans let out a mocking laugh at King Cold who snarled in response. "Hahahaha! Fool they both are my sons and as for where the other one is that is none of your concern as I plan to take you apart myself."

Hearing Vegeta's confidence this time it was Frieza who chuckled. "Ohohohoho! My my it seems you've grown quite a lot since our last encounter my former henchmen. But don't go thinking such ridiculous thoughts because the only conclusion to today is that all your heads shall become my trophies. And the extinction of a once proud warrior race will finally come to pass as I attempted so many years ago."

 **With all the key players now on center stage the climax of this story is finally ready to begin. Even against five Super Saiyan Gods why do the four tyrants continue to remain so confident do they have a trick hidden up their sleeves? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	27. Saiyans Vs Colds Round 2

**AN: Hey guys Anthony here and it has been a long time since I published a chapter of Super Rewritten but now I can be on a quicker schedule with Summer Vacation starting up. Sorry I left all you loyal fans waiting for a new chapter but I hope this big one can make up for it.**

 **Last time on Dragonball Super with the aid of Piccolo and Tien the three Super Saiyan Gods managed to hold off the four Colds just long enough for Goku and Vegeta to show up and assist our weary heroes. With Tien critically injured and Piccolo leaving to find him medical assistance it's up to the five Gods with the odds in their favor, but what do the the tyrants have planned to keep them composed against these terrible odds? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Joined together the five Super Saiyan Gods stood side by side against the four invaders. "So how exactly did you guys return I doubt any of you found a way to revive the dead." Goku asked curious at how three of the men in front of him are alive. "Simple monkey we used your earth Dragonballs. While you all were away with Beerus my son Kuriza took advantage and resurrected us so we could train and take our revenge." Hearing this an interesting question popped into Vegeta's head. "Wait you know Lord Beerus?" Chuckling King Cold decided to answer this next question. "Of course. Many prestigious individuals in the Universe know of Beerus. During our conquering of the Universe we met the God of Destruction and struck a bargain. If the Cold Army kept to their own galaxy and took out the races that Beerus deemed a lost cause then we were allowed to expand our operation and create an empire. It was a mutually beneficial agreement allowing him more freedom in his never ending job to keep the Universe in control while we became powerful beyond mortal in the Universe."

Thinking this over for a moment a light bulb seemed to go off inside the pure blooded Saiyans head now cockily smirking at Frieza who looked at him in confusion. "Now I understand why you were so adamant on immortality Frieza. With Beerus to keep you in line your hopes for universal dominance was impossible, but with immortality not even a God of Destruction would be able to beat you. I never thought destroying your dreams could be even more satisfying hahaha." Now it was the Colds who were frowning knowing that in terms of words Vegeta's had hit the nail right on the head. "That was merely a setback once we destroy you five then Beerus will be no match for our combined might and we shall not only rule this Universe but spread out might across the cosmos." At this everyone was surprised at their intentions not even they could believe someone would try to rule multiple Universes. "Can't say you lack ambition that's for sure." Goten stated.

"Well there's one problem with that idea. You'll have to beat us and last time I checked it's the five of us against you four this time the odds are in our favor." Trunks stated. But none of the four seemed worried obviously confident in their victory. It gave Goku and Gohan uneasy feelings while the other three simply chalked it up to their usual arrogance. "So who wants to face who I personally wouldn't mind punching a crater sized hole into the man who tried to kill my son?" Vegeta stated enthusiastically. Hearing this King Cold decided to enter the conversation pointing his sword directly at Vegeta. "Knowing it was your son who had killed me Vegeta my revenge shall not be complete until I slice your head and his so they may be delivered right to that brat personally. Cooler it looks as if now you will have two toys to play with how fortunate." With his eyes glinting in delight Cooler smiled maliciously at the two younger Saiyans. "And here I was thinking my surprise would have to wait until Beerus. If you thought this was my full power you two are mistaken.

Seeing what they were in for Goku warned the two. "Watch out guys this isn't even his final form he's got one more that I took me by surprise when we fought as well." Glaring at Goku Frieza spoke this time. "I would suggest focusing your attention on me monkey because I still have a score to settle with you." Looking at Frieza Goku's godly aura grew brighter both with anticipation at the battle to come and hatred at the man who killed his best friend right in front of him. "Guess that leaves you and me Kuriza with no one else left to choose." Gohan stated. For a moment the petulant young alien sulked before brightening up at the idea of taking his frustrations out on the adult Saiyan. Glancing at Frieza sparks between Vegeta and his former master began to fly as both carried a great deal of hatred towards the other. "As soon as I finish with the bastard in front of me I'm coming for you Frieza we still have unfinished business, so make sure you don't kill him too quickly Kakarot."

Smirking at his friends request Goku nodded infuriating the once proud terror of the Universe just enough to get the fight started. Surprising Goku with a flying kick to the chest the two warriors separated from the group, but that wasn't it as while Vegeta was momentarily distracted King Cold immediately went for the kill. Bringing his sword down it would only swing through air as the Saiyan Prince expected this and side stepped the blade jumping away with the larger man on the chase. "Let's take this to the sky Gohan I don't want our fight to be interrupted as I'm sure you don't either." Taking off towards the atmosphere Gohan followed leaving Goten, Trunks, and Cooler left the latter of whom brought his arms out signaling the intention to power-up. "As your father stated unlike my family this transformed state is not my limit I was able to discover a fifth transformation. One that no Combined with my Golden Form it shall present a power beyond any mortal in history has ever achieved. First you see then you die! RRRRAAAAAHHHH!"

With a shout Cooler's body bulked up his chest and legs growing muscle and his height drastically increasing. The blades on his arms increased in length and his head grew a new layer along with his eyes turning into a dangerous red. Meanwhile a great wind flew over Goten and Trunks blowing their hair back while causing the ground to crumble around them. "Looks like we'll need perfect teamwork to beat this guy I'll take him high you take him low." Trunks yelled to his partner. Just as he finished saying that Cooler had finished with his transformation now only a mask going around his mouth. "Time to die." With that single sentence Cooler launched at the two who were forced who attempted to gain some distance but his superior speed made this impossible forcing them to go on the offensive. Jumping up Trunks attempted a turning kick but was blocked by a wrist and countered with an uppercut that would have entirely missed the Saiyan if not for the extended blade gracing him on the cheek opening a tiny wound. Meanwhile Goten went for a baseball slide but Cooler saw this and hopped up now inches above the ground before bringing his feet back down to where the young Saiyan now lay. Luckily Goten managed to roll out of the way just in time before delivering another turning kick to the gut this time, but this failed to make of an impact as the huge alien recovered instantly.

Seizing his leg Cooler dug his fingers into Goten's leg. Picking him up Cooler threw the young Saiyan to the ground and prepared to stomp him when Trunks came in for the save blasting the alien from behind stunning him. This was just long enough for Goten to plant both of his feet once again into the chest of his enemy this time bringing enough force to knock the air out of him. Before he could retaliate Cooler felt another blast strike him in the back and now a surge of anger went through him fueling his next move. Sending his right arm out to blast at Trunks who was forced to block it he used his other arm to grab Goten once more throwing him right into his partner causing both to tumble down. Glaring at them Cooler sent out his double eye beam nearly piercing the two in the abdomen who managed to recover just in time.

 **Meanwhile**

Delivering a jab to his opponent's face Vegeta kept up an aggressive pace in the fight keeping King Cold on his toes who attempted another horizontal slash but only managed to slice a few hairs thanks to a quick duck. Cocking his fist back Vegeta landed a devastating punch to Cold's gut who nearly dropped his sword from the pain only managing to counter with a knee to the face stunning the Prince just long enough for Cold to jump back and recover. "My I've never seen you so vicious Vegeta you act like I tried to kill your son... oh wait." Continuing to remain arrogant even with the odds against him the tyrannical father did whatever he could to piss Vegeta off hoping to get him off balance, but the Prince refused to take the bait. "I only want to take your pretentious ass out as soon as possible so I can get a couple hits on your son before Kakarot defeats him yet again. Tell me something Cold how is it that Frieza had become known as the emperor of your empire when you were apparently its leader? Perhaps it is because compared to your children you are simply a weak link."

Now the bait was laid out for Cold to take which considering his demeanor he took like a fish to a worm. "How dare you mock me you filthy monkey if it wasn't for me your race would still be nothing but loincloth wearing buffoons!" Now thoroughly irate Cold charged at Vegeta bringing down a multitude of thrusts and slashes that refused to hit their marks. Using Cold's wild attacks to his advantage Vegeta swept his legs out from under him sending the large alien on his stomach followed up by an elbow to the back. Flaring his aura to force some distance between himself and the Prince Cold began to get up weakly prompting Vegeta to continue his assault. Leaping up high in the air Vegeta brought down his fists right for Cold when suddenly in quick fashion the large alien turned around smiling maliciously as he thrust his blade right at Vegeta revealing that his apparent vulnerability was simply a ruse. With only a second to act Vegeta twisted his body just enough for the sword to grace his abdomen shredding his clothes slightly, but this still left him wide open for Cold to deliver a full power punch to the Prince's face. Plopping on the ground Vegeta quickly got up wiping off a trail of blood on his cheek before glaring at Cold. "That was a freebie. I should have expected your kind to use such sneaky tactics, but I won't be fooled twice."

 **Meanwhile**

Flying through the clouds both Gohan and Kuriza blasted at each other preferring to keep this a long ranged battle. Flowing energy into his fingers Gohan launched five tiny Ki Balls at Kuriza who simply flew away from them. "I barely had to try on that one what's wrong running out of energy already?" Remaining silent Gohan lifted his finger before pointing it towards Kuriza's behind. Looking back he saw the balls heading right towards him realizing they were actually homing attacks. Dashing away Kruiza summoned his family's signature Death Beam and fired round after round at the orbs which avoided his attacks moving to the instruction of the finger they came from on Gohan's hand as he controlled them. Deciding to take a page from his father's handbook Kuriza charged at the Saiyan who perplexed at this action shot a blast from his other hand.

Right before it could hit Kuriza's entire body lit up in his golden aura as it surrounded him like a protective shield exactly like Frieza's Nova Strike. With this the alien charged right through Gohan's attack and barreled into the man who was unable to dodge the attack and causing his Ki Balls to fly off and explode. Groaning in pain Gohan shoved himself off of Kuriza with his clothes now singed from the attack. Glancing behind himself the Saiyan saw Kuriza coming around for another charge. Holding out his hands Gohan decided to take the attack head on.

 **CRASH**

The second Kuriza collided with Gohan the Saiyan was sent hurling back as he struggled not to be overwhelmed from the Nova Strike. Suddenly the man had an idea one inspired by a trick he learned about from his dads old fighting stories. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HA!" Suddenly bright blue energy expelled from his feet destroying his shoes in the process. Immediately the momentum reversed as the two were sent careening down into a mountain utterly destroying it as rubble fell on top of them. After about ten seconds Gohan was the first to emerge from the wreckage his hands now smoking from touching Kuriza for so long. Blowing on them he managed to cool them down right before Kruiza flew out but to Gohan's surprise he wasn't angry but instead seemed delighted. "I must admit that variation of the technique was unexpected. Fighting you has entertained me beyond what I had hoped making the moment I finish you off all the sweeter, but until then let's continue to enjoy this battle Son Gohan." This attitude shocked Gohan as he had never seen a member of their race act so joyful when it came to combat. For a couple moments he chuckled finding it ironic that a member of Frieza's race acted more like a stereotypical Saiyan than him.

 **Meanwhile**

Last but not least were Goku vs Frieza who threw out any technique or finesse for an open brawl against two mutually hated enemies. Taking a punch to the face Goku rebounded by grabbing his opponent's head bringing it down to deliver a blunt knee in the face. Reeling back Frieza staggered back, but he quickly recovered attempting a kick that was mostly blocked only sending a surge of pain through the arm that took the hit. Throwing punches at the same time their fists collided creating an explosive impact throughout the area with red and golden sparks. Now in a test of strength both fighters growled at each other which to anyone who knew Goku would shock them at seeing the mostly chipper man so livid. "The first time we fought I spared you twice, yet you still came back to kill my friends and family. Now you tried to do the same thing while I was away and this time I'll make sure you stay dead for good."

Hearing this a ton of emotions went through Frieza's mind such as: shock, arrogance, fear, and most importantly anger at the idea that he would be defeated once again." With a surge of passion he headbutted the Saiyan breaking them off from their struggle for a short time allowing Frieza to fire round after round of Death Beams. Recovering just in time Goku deflected the attacks before sending one back its creator causing two to collide and explode. Under a smokescreen both warriors put their guard up suppressing their power in an attempt to get the drop on the other. Unfortunately thanks to his small sleeker appearance Frieza zipped behind our upon seeing a flash of red. "Gurg!" Realizing this just a second to late Goku found himself wrapped in Frieza's tail giving him horrible flashbacks. "Hohohoho it seems you've underestimated my cunning monkey." Deciding not to mess around Frieza put on as much pressure as he could attempting to snap the man's neck. Before this could happen Goku suddenly had an idea to get out of this trap.

 **CHOMP**

"You son of an ape!" Now utterly furious Frieza used that anger to lift Goku by his tail and slam the man right on the ground engraving a Saiyan shaped hole into the ground. But the man continued to hold on refusing to let go of Frieza's tail and instead bit down even harder out of sheer spite sending signals of pain all throughout his body. "AH! LET GO YOU UNCIVILIZED MONKEY!" Ramming his fist right into Goku's face one after another the Saiyan finally let go after the sixth punch allowing Frieza to gain some distance. Nursing his tail Frieza prepared to continue his assault on the damaged Goku when suddenly a faint ringing went off in his ear. Putting his finger up to his left one the tyrant pressed a button on what looked to be a tiny communications device embedded in him. "What is it?" From the device Sorbet spoke. "Lord Frieza everything is ready Tagoma and Shisami are on their way to deliver the device." Smiling with glee that his plan was coming together Frieza seeing that Goku was getting up relaid a message. "Tell them to lock on to my signal and wait for my command to spring the trap." Seeing Goku getting back up he went back to nursing his tail making sure the Saiyan had no clue about his plans allowing his fury to come back with a vengeance. "You'll pay dearly for that heinous crime monkey." Wiping off some blood leaking out of his nose Goku smirked at Frieza's discomfort and the two were back to fighting.

 **So far the war between the Saiyans and Colds has become a stalemate, but that looks to change with the plan Frieza has cooked up against his enemies. What is this plan and who exactly does he expect to use it on? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	28. The Plan Comes to Fruition

**Last time on Dragonball Super Goku and Vegeta had finally arrived to the battle assisting their children against the Colds while Cooler transformed into his Golden Fifth Form allowing him to fight both Goten and Trunks single handedly. Unfortunately, it seems Frieza still has one more trick up his sleeve for our unprepared heroes that he has finally begun to enact. How will our heroes defend against it and what exactly do the Colds have that keeps them so confident against the 5-4 odds? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Only a few miles away from the battlefield the Frieza Spaceship landed upon the ground as three Sorbet stepped out onto the ground awaiting someone. "Where could those two be any minute longer and Lord Frieza will be greatly displeased." Suddenly a careless laugh rang out. "Chill out Sorbet we're here right on time." Dropping down were both Tagoma and Shisami greeted the scientist with different demeanor's the former being lax while the latter serious. "My apologies. We needed to rest for a short time to replenish our stamina after fighting those two, and we wished to not exert a high amount of energy to fly as that could allow anyone else of their group to find us." Nodding in acceptance Sorbet reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black disc. "As you both know Lord Frieza in his outline of the plan instructed he had this device made to be attached to a single target, so focus only on him and when the time is right knock him down long enough to use it. Simply press the device on his forehead and the device will do the rest immediately taking control of the subjects most vital area and hopefully put them out of commission." Reaching for it Shisami nearly had it when it was snatched out of Sorbet's hand by the willy Tagoma. "Let the speedy one do the job just use your muscle to take him down when you have the chance." Reluctantly agreeing to it the two were off unwilling to risk failure and suffer the wrath of their masters.

 **Meanwhile**

At this point the battle between both groups seemed to be evenly matched neither side gaining a clear advantage. Soon the individual fights began to compound in on each other as Gohan and Goku found themselves back to back against Kuriza and Frieza both sets of fathers' and son's now reunited in this tag team bout. "How ya doin Gohan still hangin in there?" "Just fine dad although I would prefer to be at home watching a movie then currently fighting for my life but what can you do. What about you?" This earned a smirk from the elder who locked eyes with his greatest enemy. "Not me I haven't had this much fun in years even if it is to the death, but I can see where you are coming from." Hearing their casual conversation Kuriza frowned only for a moment before putting on a sadistic smile. "If you consider this enjoyable then just wait until the fun has really begun." "Of course, that would require you two to even last that long against me and my son which I doubt you will accomplish."

Stretching out their power like a a circle of golden energy covered the area around our heroes with their Godly aura staying at the center protecting them from it. Charging at Gohan and Goku the two Colds unleashed a barrage of punches forcing them both on the defensive. As both cocked their fists for an attack Goku's voice rang out to his son. "Gohan duck!" Listening on instinct the young man crouched down to avoid a fist aimed at his temple. Turning his body sideways Goku caught both attacks enclosing his hands around them to keep them in place momentarily. "Now Gohan!" "Right!" Rearing back Gohan launched a powerful uppercut right into Kuriza's jaw sending him flying back with the young Saiyan God immediately on the chase. Goku taking this opportunity launched a Kiai at the former tyrant right to his gut stunning the alien long enough to continue the combo with a right hook. Going for a left this time Frieza managed avoid it before firing a Death Beam that was ducked. "I see your aim is still as bad as ever." Although this taunt only earned a chuckle from the purple and gold man. "You weren't my target." Realizing what he meant Goku was distracted just long enough for Frieza to take advantage and hit a couple blows on the Saiyan.

At the same time Gohan using his superior reflexes managed to avoid most of Kuriza's attacks taking a defensive style and only attacking when an opening is spotted. Side stepping a kick the Saiyan delivered an elbow to the nose causing the alien to cringe in pain, but he refused to stop his assault. As this was happening the beam fired from earlier like a bullet made its way with impeccable speed towards Gohan's blind spot who had failed to notice his attention solely on his opponent. Preparing to counter another punch a surge of pain went through our hero's entire body as the Death Beam had finally hit its mark striking Gohan in the back and leaving him wide open for a fist to implant itself in his gut. "Ugh!" But even with this Gohan managed to bounce back soon enough and once again both sides were even once more.

 **Meanwhile**

Like before this time it was Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta who met up against Cooler and King Cold the three Saiyans standing side by side this time. Looking at Fifth Form Cooler Vegeta seemed surprised. "I can see why you two have been having so much trouble. It shouldn't surprise me to see one of them unlock another form at this point." Glancing at this dad Trunks decided to ask a question. "Any tips that could help Goten and me against this guy?" "Considering all of the family acts the same I'd suggest playing on his arrogance and use that to your advantage." On the otherside both King Cold and Cooler focused on their enemies waiting for any moment to strike like predators to prey. "Brats giving you trouble my son? I thought that new form of yours was supposed to be all powerful?" The father asked mockingly towards his son. Scoffing at this remark Cooler refused to take the bait. "I suggest you keep your focus on the situation father or else you just might find yourself with another hole through the stomach." This earned a grunt from the father who was reminded of horrible times.

Now fueled with rage King Cold gripped his sword tightly now glaring at Trunks. Now his blade began to light up glowing with the bright color of gold. "Since I was killed all those years ago I realized that a sword could be used beyond simple slicing. Allow me to show you my new technique. Slicing Death Wave!" Bringing the sword down a giant wave of energy came like a lightning bolt towards our heroes most specifically right at Trunks. Leaping away in multiple directions all three were separated allowing Cold to go directly after his initial target Trunks rushing at him while continuing to swing his blade in multiple directions. Each time Trunks shifted his body around to avoid it, but each time forced his body to contort slowing him down and making it harder and harder to dodge as Cold closed the distance gap. With a glint in his eye Cold momentarily stopped attacking before making a diagonal slice throwing off the timing for the young Saiyan who was now unable to avoid it. Bringing up his arms this time Trunks blocked it using his Ki to keep the slicing attack from cutting through him, but this left him vulnerable. "Checkmate." Bringing his arms above his head once more Cold prepared to launch the finishing move.

 **POW**

Fortunately, a flying kick by Goten from behind sent him hitting the ground saving Trunks from a grisly fate. After a few more seconds the young Saiyan finally deflected Cold's previous attack and yelled out towards his comrade. "Goten right!" Hearing the cry from his best friend Goten shifted his body to the right as directed dodging a Death Beam from Cooler. But while it saved him from death that wasn't Cooler's only move as immediately after he brought his fist right to the teens back. "GAH!" Feeling his spine straining Goten was too caught up in pain to defend against a double axe handle to his face sending him right where Cold went. "I'll just finish what my father started." Attacking Trunks Cooler's speed was too much allowing him to knock around the teen with ease. Taking a few hard strikes Trunks backed off attempting to gain distance but Cooler charged at him again. "Final Flash!" Suddenly a large blast shot out from under him from Vegeta. Seeing no way to avoid it Cooler brought up a barrier protecting himself, but the attack from Vegeta attained its desired effect allowing his son time to recover. Once the barrier was down both Saiyans attacked using their superior numbers to take control of the fight. Feeling himself being put into a corner Cooler knew he needed some assistance or this would turn badly. "(No choice but to stall until they get here.)"

Going into a defensive style Cooler sent out wave after wave of energy attacks keeping off both fighters momentarily. "What's wrong losing your nerve?" Trunks mocked. "Hardly. I just find the best way to handle monkey's is from far away, so you won't catch whatever disease they carry." This strategy while it managed to buy a couple minutes soon the two Saiyans were point blank with the tyrant and together hit him with double punch to the gut stunning him. With this critical opportunity both father and son cupped their hands behind their backs and powered up. "Galick Gun Fir-" Before they could fire suddenly blast struck Trunks from behind stunning him. "What?!" Turning towards the source Vegeta spotted two people one of which had his hand stretched out both wore Frieza Soldier uniforms. "Who the hell are you two?" He demanded. The lanky one spoke up brandishing a smirk. "Names Tagoma this bore is Shisami and we've been ordered to deliver a special package to you specifically my King. Now in a perpetual state of shock Vegeta was unable to defend when Cooler blasted Trunks away and with a kick knocked Vegeta down to the ground on his stomach. For a few seconds he laid there in pain until once again Cooler brough his foot down this time hitting Vegeta right in the gut. "BLEH!" Spitting out some blood Vegeta was now temporarily immobilized as the two other soldiers landed in front of him. "Nighty night Prince."

Before anything could be done the small black disc Tagoma took earlier was applied right to his forehead and feeling a sense of sleep overcome him in his weakened state succumbed to the blackness that overcame him. "DAD!" Hearing Trunks cry out Goku worried about what was going on brought both of his fingers to his head and before Frieza could hit him poofed away. Yet Frieza held a smile one full of glee and triumph. "The plan must have worked." Grabbing his son as well the two Saiyans popped right next to Trunks who stood ready to attack the three along with Goten who by this point had recovered. Seeing Vegeta covered in a strange device Goku grew angry. "What's going on?!" Suddenly a chuckle came from behind them King Cold recovered as well from the attack he sustained earlier. "Our plan has succeeded and now you four have lost. Vegeta until we deem so shall sleep meaning with one less member on your team we have won." This time it was Gohan's turn to speak up. "If he's asleep then we'll just wake him up by taking that thing off his head. You can't keep him away from all of us then he'll be back in the battle."

By then Frieza and Kuriza had shown up the former now on a full-blown laughter. "Hahahaha! You fool that device created by my top scientists can only be removed by the person it has been attached to. Once on the victims skin the disc fuses to their body so any attempt from an outside source to remove it will end up severely harming him if not kill." This only earned anger from Trunks who by this point his aura was like an inferno ready to sweep everything around him in it. "What have you done to him?!"

Deciding this runaround was beginning to bore him Frieza explained. "Before our training was finished one of my scientists had been working on a device that could affect the users mind and change it depending on the programming. Unfortunately, the fatal flaw was that it was unable to handle a high source of power and will short circuit if hit with enough energy. That's when I had a plan to put this invention to use. When applied to someone the disc will scan the victims heart and mind examining their greatest fantasies then after taking over all sensory nerves rewrites their own memory to project it. I knew none of you would be affected by this because you simple apes are already living the life you want, but Vegeta he is different. Losing his people to the one called master and being subjugated to my rule when he oh so wished to take my place as the ruler of the Galaxy, but only ended up forced into such a mundane existence I knew he was ripe for this idea. As we are speaking he is currently going a simulation that to him is reality."

Trunks with tears now flowing down his face at hearing the cruel fate his father had been dealt yelled out in rage. "LIAR! MY DAD WOULD NEVER SERVE YOU!" Ignoring Trunks' denial Frieza stepped up to the unconscious Prince and looked down upon him with a sense of superiority his fingers caressing his face like a lover would. "Perhaps he is imagining a world where he rules a growing Saiyan Empire with everyone even you pathetic Earthlings groveling beneath him instead of this wasteful existence drowning in mediocrity with a disappointment for a son." That had done it Trunks unable to hold back any longer cried out. "RRRAAAAHHH!" Summoning all his strength his fierce Godly Aura now burning the ground under him charged in fury at all six of them with Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan rushing in as well to help him.

 **In Another World**

O _pening his eyes Vegeta looked up at the roof above him in contentment before yawning. Sitting up the King attempted to get out of bed but found himself caught by in the arms of someone. "Leaving so soon? And here I thought we could get a few rounds in before it was time to get dressed." Snorting in mirth Vegeta immediately found himself back in bed with his wife laying on top of him straddling his exposed chest. Tomao was her name a woman he had met many years ago while training some elites before taking the throne. While everyone else remained respectful and submissive she was not afraid to challenge him if she disagreed and at most even fight him on a possible wrong decision. She was the first one to ever do so and earned great respect from the Prince which would eventually turn to love during the Saiyan-Cold War and on the day, he was crowned King he had married her. Starring at his wife Vegeta was swept up in her green eyes that shone brightly resembling her unmatched passion one of the aspects he fell in love with._

 _Reaching up the King ran his rough hands through her soft hair enjoying the feel of those thick black strands even as they hung around her neck. "While I definitely would enjoy filling you I have to be off soon for the graduation as you know." Sighing in reluctance after a rough round of lip-lock Tomao got off her husband and began to get dressed as well. "I know but you think we'd still have time for a quickie, but oh well can't leave our darling children waiting, now can we?" Chuckling at her constant libido the King in matter of minutes was properly dressed in his royal armor and ready to set out for another great day in paradise a genuine smile gracing his face._

 **While living in peace on the outside his life and everyone else's are on the line as now our heroes with one less teammate must fight the Cold Family and their henchmen who now out number them. How will our heroes combat this disadvantage and what about Vegeta will he be able to make it out of this dream or will it simply be too much to fight against? Find out next time on Dragonball Super.**


	29. Fantasy vs Reality, Cornered Animals

**Last time on Dragonball Super the Cold Family finally enacted their plan and entrapped Vegeta inside his own personal heaven taking him out of the fight and putting our heroes at a severe disadvantage. Will the Prince of all Saiyans be able to realize he is in fact a prisoner instead of a king or have the Colds finally gained their revenge? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

 _Walking out of his palace Vegeta and Tomao began to pass other ordinary Saiyans who briefly bowed towards their King and Queen before resuming their work. Soon the married couple heard a voice behind them and looked to see Raditz and Kakarot two of Vegeta's right hand men greeting him like an old friend. "It's good to see you my King. Headed towards the Saiyan Academy for the Graduation Exam?" Before anyone could respond Kakarot decided to open his mouth as if he hadn't realized a conversation was going on. "Hey, Vegeta and Tomao, wanna train cause I just thought of this awesome new mov-"_

 _BONK_

 _"What have I told you about addressing our leaders like that Kakarot?! This isn't the days of the Saiyan-Cold War where you could do that now they are figures to be respected." Gripping his younger brother in a chin lock Goku began to whine pitifully making everyone around them laugh except for Vegeta who preferred not to lose any of his reputation giggling at the scene before him. Hearing the mention of war, the Prince for a moment was lulled back to a time many years ago when upon discovering that Frieza intended to kill them soon the Saiyans managed to revolt and eventually defeat the tyrant although not without a great cost. Hearing his wife yelling at the brothers for another annoying display the King was brought out of his stupor as the two now sporting a few new bumps on their heads settled down. "To answer your question Raditz yes we are off to witness our daughter's official graduation a once in an lifetime achievement for a parent." Once more Kakarot interrupted the conversation. "Well for you guys it would be twice in a lifetime since Cres did as well not too many years ago."_

 _Realizing at this rate they were going to be late Vegeta interjected bidding farewell to his companions. Soon the two came upon the esteemed Saiyan Academy founded by Vegeta to help train all Saiyans instead of sticking to the traditional low-class and Elite divide. It proved to be very effective as the low-class started to see a rise in power only making the Saiyan Army stronger and more effective in this new age. In front of the school stood two mighty statues one of King Vegeta and the other his son that the latter had commissioned to honor his father. Below it read. "In recognition for his great sacrifice in defeating the Tyrant Frieza at the Battle of Rygol 7 may we never forget the former ruler of Planet Vegeta." Peaking at his own statue the text stated. "Here lies a tribute towards the Legendary Super Saiyan King Vegeta who defeated the terrible Frieza and brought peace once more for the Saiyan Empire."_

 _Suddenly the sound of a ship came behind him and on the docking bay in the parking lot a small spacecraft landed. Out of it came two individuals each eliciting a completely different emotion from the lord of Planet Vegeta. The first was Jaco the Patrolman a high figure in the Galactic Patrol a man he personally found annoying but unfortunately his wife considered a close friend. Of course, he still respected the man who managed to be quite useful during the war when the Galactic Patrol seeing an opportunity to take down their greatest enemy allied with the lesser of two evils the Saiyans. It proved to be a very beneficial partnership as combined the group managed to outnumber and outgun most of the Frieza Force leading to the eventual victory. Afterwards both sides struck a deal where the Saiyans would no longer conquer planets and the Galactic Patrol in return helped the devastated race in its time of need shortly after the war._

 _As for the second person it was Jaco's partner one the former Prince knew all too well. A man around his height with short black hair that wore his Saiyan Armor proudly attached to them multiple medals for his heroics over the years. "Father it's so good to see you again it's been too long." Yes, this man was his pride and joy Cres the first-born son of Vegeta that now stood as a strapping young man. Reaching out for a handshake the King found himself enveloped in a hug the affection rolling off in waves sending a blush creeping along the father's cheeks. It was this same love for not only him but for life that compelled Cres to join the Galactic Patrol instead of the Saiyan Army like his ancestors, and even though it upset the King after some "persuasion" from his wife the man came around._

 _Staring at his son the world seemed to distort and for a moment the King could have sworn his son possessed light purple hair, yet strangely this did not faze him at all. "(Trunks?)" Feeling a headache coming on the father held his head in pain gaining concerned looks from the three around him. "Honey are you alright?" Opening his eyes, the world was just as it should be, and his son once more wore his signature black hair. Shrugging off that odd hallucination Vegeta replied. "Y-yes I must have just overexerted myself yesterday." Feeling the migraine recede the four began to talk. "I'm glad you could make it Cres it's good to see you as well." The King forced out attempting to show love even if it hurt every fiber of his being. Chuckling at his father's discomfort the young man took a moment to hug his mother as well who accepted it much better. "Wouldn't miss this for the Universe. Not every day you get to watch your baby sis kick the shit out of some poor instructor or student." With that said the four began to walk towards the school anticipation on their minds._

 **Meanwhile**

Empowered by renewed rage Trunks attacked the Colds with unrelenting fury his fists targeting Frieza specifically. Ducking a right hook, the tyrant avoided a blow that hit the rock formation behind him. The anger was so palpable that the normally mild-mannered teen looked ready to kill anything that moved. His aura was so hot that just by touching the rock around his fist it melted like an ice cube in the sun. Even Frieza felt a tinge of fear at realizing how powerful Trunks had become, but it was only for a fleeting moment as his confidence came back soon after. "He may be strong, but it is only through his wild fury which means all I have to do is outsmart him." Keeping his distance Frieza fired off a few Death Beams hoping one of them would pierce the boy. It seemed he still had enough sense to dodge them before resuming his charge keeping the villain on the retreat. Bringing his hands up with the use of telekinesis he summoned gigantic boulders lying around and hurled them at the Saiyan, but this proved to be ineffective as the objects merely dissolved upon getting within a few feet of him.

In a burst of speed Trunks drew closer to Frieza and reached out with his hands intent on grabbing the man's throat. Catching them just in time both were locked in a stalemate, but the alien could feel the heat trying to engulf him in its destructive blaze sending sweat pouring down his face. "Change him back now!" Trunks cried out at the tyrant in front of him. Realizing the young man was solely focused on what was in front of him he took the chance and kneed him in the gut stunning the Saiyan and allowing him to create some distance and run away for the moment. "Come back here Frieza!" Flying away Frieza saw the Saiyan was on his tail. Knowing he couldn't be caught or risk annihilation the alien summoned two purple discs and threw them hoping it would slow him down at least a little. Seeing the projectiles coming for him Trunks threw out his own blast disintegrating the attacks and making its way at the tyrant who barely managed to avoid the Ki in time.

On the other side of the battlefield the Son Family Trio worked together when fighting the three remaining Colds using their superior teamwork to keep a foothold in this fight. It was easier said than done considering the fact Cooler who outclassed everyone else in the battle led the charge attacking with a fury that forced the three on the defensive. Ducking a clothesline from Cooler almost immediately after a kick from Kuriza struck Goku in the side before Gohan could help. Blasting at the young alien he was forced to back off but Cooler merely blocked the attack and now focused on the young man. Pointing his finger out he sent a barrage of Death Beams with the young man deflecting each and every one of them although not without taking up a decent amount of energy to do so. As this was going on King Cold began to sneak up behind the Saiyan his sword ready to pierce Gohan's spine like a hot knife through butter. "Stay away from my bro!" Luckily Goten saw this and intercepted forcing Cold to fight him thus saving the young man.

At this point Goku and Kuriza were still locked in combat the latter having the advantage due to the cheap shot from earlier, but our hero was slowly gaining ground side stepping a kick and grabbing the youngest Cold's leg. Locking in his hold the two swung around and around creating what looked to be a mini tornado, until suddenly Goku let go tossing the small man right into a rock formation.

 **CRASH**

Before Goku could even regain his breath, he sensed his son losing energy fast and knew he was needed elsewhere. Using his phenomenal speed Goku attempted an attack from behind but he only managed to strike at air giving him flashbacks of their first fight. And just like before an elbow from above knocked him on his head sending the Saiyan momentarily rolling. Before he could even reorient himself, his back collided with what felt like a brick wall and knew who it was. "So, this is the power of a Super Saiyan God, what a laugh." This time Goku did not carelessly strike out instead he summoned a small red barrier of energy forcing Cooler to back up slightly in order to not be hit and buying the father a precious few seconds to think. Unfortunately, Cooler did not pause instead he decided to simply overwhelm his opponent and rose to the sky. In those few seconds Goku made his barrier Cooler summoned a massive ball of energy that looked like a miniature sun much to Goku's horror. "Remember this Super Saiyan? Try to repel this one monkey or die!"

With no time to think Goku cupped his hands. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me... HA!" Shooting a bright blue beam upon contact with the Supernova only managed to barely slow it down. Seeing the attack approaching the planet Gohan joined his father along with Goten who took a second to knock away the larger man before joining his family. "Kamehameha!" Joining with their father the three pumped out as much power as possible and soon the orb not only stopped but flew in the opposite direction keeping Earth safe for now. Panting heavily the three were now exhausted every one of them reverting back to their base forms and almost immediately found themselves cornered by the three Colds who all looked to be perfectly fine. Suddenly it dawned on Goku and his face was now one of pure shock and a sense of dread overcame him. "This was your plan all along." Hearing this the tyrants smirked while Goten and Gohan looked at their father questioningly. "You planned to take out Vegeta first then make sure to exhaust us anyway possible, so we would all be ripe for the picking. Every action we made to stop you was just us walking further into your trap."

Laughing maliciously that their grand plan had finally come true the three circled our heroes like sharks waiting for any drop of blood to attack their voices mixing together invading the three Saiyans minds. "That is correct. Our humiliations only made us stronger and now you will suffer just as we have." For those brief moments it was so quiet anyone could have heard a pin drop, and then the Cold's attacked relentlessly.

 **Meanwhile**

Realizing that any second now Trunks would have him and most likely kill him only one course of action seemed logical to the cold calculating man. Erecting a condescending smile Frieza stopped in mid-flight and chuckled. "Tell me monkey how does it feel to know your father was nothing more than a slave bound to my will like a pet?" Any logical thoughts were gone now as Trunks swiped at the Cold in front of him who barely managed to avoid the wild attack. "SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!" Undaunted by his tantrum the smarmy man continued. "Monster? No, no my dear boy the only monster is your pathetic father. He used to enjoy conquering planets at my command killing billions by the weeks as if they were merely playthings." For a moment utter horror manifested upon his face before being shaken off as Trunks swayed his head from side to side. "YOU'RE LYING! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT HE WAS A GREAT MAN FAR BETTER THAN YOU!"

Again, the enraged teen blindly attacked Frieza who now easily predicted and countered the hits. "It's easy to be fooled by lies when they are told to you as the truth especially to a naive child such as yourself." For a moment Trunks stopped unable to tell if this man actually lying or telling the truth. His dad never bothered to tell Trunks about his life no matter how much he asked.

It all seemed to fit and denial could only go so far before he was forced to consider this information about his father true. Using Trunks' confusion to his advantage Frieza shot a Death Beam striking him in the shoulder burning it although luckily not piercing the bone thanks to the Super Saiyan Gods protective aura. Now completely off guard it was easy for Frieza to pummel the Saiyan who's power was greatly weakened due to his state of mind. Knocking him down to the ground Frieza pointed upwards summoning his signature Death Ball. "Witness the destruction of a God by the hands of Golden Frieza ohohohoh!"

Obsessed with eliminating Trunks the tyrant failed to notice behind him as a small warrior approached him from behind. "Hey Frieza!" Turning around to see who interrupted his grand gloating he saw a familiar figure. "It's time for you to see the light! SOLAR FLARE!" Sending off a bright light Frieza felt a burning sensation in his eyes as they were overwhelmed by its radiance. At the same time multiple attacks swooped down at the other three Colds who prepared to end our heroes consisting of a Destructo Disk, Spirit Ball, and a large laser beam." Taking this opportunity Goku used his Instant Transmission after touching his sons to teleport next to Yamcha, 18, and Jaco who was aboard his ship who were joined by Krillin currently supporting Trunks who slowly came out of his own little world. "Yo Trunks ya with me?" Gaining his friends attention, the now purple haired Saiyan shook off his thoughts and only nodded.

Opening the ships dome Bulma peeked her head out looking around the group. "Where's Vegeta?" She asked in concern at not seeing her husband. Now completely snapped out of his stupor Trunks looked off in the distance spotting his father's prone body that remained motionless. "Frieza put some kind of device on dad and now he won't wake up." Seeing her husband Bulma yelled at Jaco to bring them over which the alien happily agreed to in hopes it would keep him away from this battle. With only seconds left to regroup 18 spoke up. "We need a plan because right now we're sitting ducks against these monsters." She pointed out grimly. Only one idea came to Goku's mind and it was a huge gamble. "We need to use the Spirit Bomb that's the only thing I can see beating them, but Earth doesn't have enough power to build up one that can work."

Fortunately, King Kai interjected sending a message to everyone. "Goku are you there?" Replying with a yes the North Kaio began to talk fast. "Perhaps I can contact the Namekians they'll help build energy for the Spirit Bomb if you tell them it's against Frieza." Now feeling a new sense of hope Goku nodded happily. "Thanks King Kai I'll get started right away. Good luck buying time guys because I doubt they'll happily wait for my attack to finish." With a plan set Goku teleported to a nearby mountain away from the action and began the process. Back with the others they now stood in opposition to the four Golden monsters who glared at them all. "More insects to crush father." Kuriza taunted. Seeing a familiar orb in the sky begin to form Frieza scowled and stepped forward for once not being interested in playing with his toys. "Let's finish this quickly I've got a score to settle."

In the sky overlooking this battle stood Beerus and Whis both of whom were surprised to see the Cold Family again so much stronger than before. "I had never figured it was possible for their race to attain power beyond their original state. They might just be enough of a threat for me to kill or recruit them for what's to come." Nodding at his master's planning Whis for the most part didn't care who won but a small bit wished the Earthlings would succeed just so he could devour more of their delicious food.

 **Putting all their hopes on a Spirit Bomb Goku can only watch as his family and friends are forced to fight these killing machines. As for Vegeta he currently resides in his own fantasy only for a brief moment being able to fight against its programming that has taken over his mind. Can the Spirit Bomb work once more like it did with Buu and if not can Vegeta escape his luxury prison to turn the tide in his adopted home's favor? Find out next time on Dragonball Super!**


	30. A Heart-wrenching Decision

**Last time on Dragonball Super our heroes found themselves in a horrible position as with the numbers against them Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were defeated by the four Colds. After being saved by their friends only one possible option came to the group that being the Spirit Bomb. Thanks to King Kai not only will energy be given from Earth but also Namek. Will our heroes be able to stall long enough for the Spirit Bomb to gather energy, or is there even enough to take down the Colds? And what about Vegeta as the reality slowly begins to seep away will he be able to break free or will the dream encapture his heart? Find out today on Dragonball Super!**

Taking a deep breath to relax himself Goku rose his hands towards the sky knowing he was being transmitted by King Kai to both Planets. "People of both Earth and Namek please lend me your energy. Right now, I am facing opponents more powerful than even the terror that many of you helped me with once before, so I beg you raise your hands to the sky and donate whatever you can!"

Immediately people all around both planets could hear Goku's voice almost all of them recognizing the man who they either met or heard from at one point or another. On Earth people were looking up at the disembodied voice wondering where this was coming from, but they all remembered where it had come from. "Hey, That's the guy who worked with Mr. Satan to years ago to save us from something." One man said out loud with everyone instantly agreeing. Soon they raised their hands just as the voice said and felt energy seep out of their bodies until they had none left to give feeling tired afterwards donating all that was possible. Along with the plants, animals, trees, and even sun Goku could feel the energy come in at a greater pace than before from Earth as last time they didn't have such a limitless energy source like the sun on the Planet of the Kais.

Meanwhile the Namekians instantly recognized the man who had saved their people long ago from Frieza and with no qualm lent as much Ki as possible to their savior. Moori the current Grand Elder sat in his chair looking up towards the sky with a grin happy to see his tribe able to pay back the man who selflessly saved them all those years ago, yet he also frowned remembering the energy he sensed before from the same direction as Earth. "For their sake I hope they can once more defeat that menace."

Back on the battlefield the Spirit Bomb began to assemble in the sky gathering all the energy gave to it. For the first time since they arrived all four looked on in worry remembering how it was used on Majin Buu and for Frieza on himself all those years ago when it nearly killed him. "That damn monkey is attempting that old trick again." Frieza said. "I suggest we stop him before history can repeat itself in our misfortune." The eldest Cold suggested to which the family of four agreed, but before they could try and stop our hero they were blocked by a multitude of individuals. All the Z-Fighters stood in their way ready to sacrifice their lives if necessary, to afford Goku more time for the Spirit Bomb.

In the front stood Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all powered up in their God forms, but obviously growing weary the aura slowly transitioning back to that cooler dark red than a fiery one. Supporting them were 18, Yamcha, and Krillin who already had their attacks ready to fire. "I-if you want to get to Goku you'll have to g-go through us!" The short husband shouted out nervously to the four Golden monsters. Hearing his words, the four gave off a sinister chortle that sent shivers down the two humans spines with Cooler being the one to respond. "Oh, that's just a bonus to us. Today everyone will die not just the Saiyans, so consider this your final futile struggle before embracing death."

Like lightning all four were on the group beating them up with ease as they overwhelmed our heroes who gave it everything they had. Goten and Trunks tried to back up Gohan who was being decimated by Frieza, but King Cold and Kuriza blocked their way firing Death Beam after Death Beam at the duo who were soon overwhelmed unable to expend their energy any longer as they found themselves pelted. Cooler took his time dealing with the humans knocking them around like pinballs in a machine, and all Goku could do was watch as his family and friends were tortured praying that the Spirit Bomb would finish soon. On the ground where Vegeta laid Bulma tried to look over her husband fearing for his life, but she could do nothing. In an instant any strength she had seemed to fade and all she could do was cry at seeing her family in such a state. "Vegeta, please you have to snap out of it. I... No, we need you or else it might be the end for all of us. Please come back to me."

 **Meanwhile**

 _Taking a seat outside the family of three watched as students decked out in standard Saiyan Armor ready for their graduation exam as the Head Master of the Saiyan Academy Principal Nappa. "Welcome everyone to this year's graduation exam especially our specials guests today the Royal Family of Vegeta who have graced us with their presence today. So as to not waste their time today we shall start with the crown princess herself Eschalot who shall be the first to go."_

 _Standing up from her seat a teenage girl stood strong and proud her black hair with a few red streaks from her mother making her stick out in a crowd. Her eyes held a great deal of determination as she greatly anticipated the day, she could finally ascend to the ranks of the Saiyan Army just like her dear father. In terms of personality her and Vegeta were much more alike than Cres was inheriting the pride of her heritage along with the need to become the best allowing her to ascend to the top of her class. Truly she carried the spirit of a daddy's girl that would see her through today._

 _As she walked up the podium Nappa began to explain the exam. "For all of those unaware this is no written test but a trial to determine if you have the strength and guts to join the prestigious Saiyan Army. The student is allowed to choose their opponent with only two rules to keep it from being an easy test. The first is that you may not choose someone ranked lower than you only one who us equal or higher than yourself may be chosen to battle. The second is that person cannot be from your own class so it cannot be planned out or any other cheap tactics. Now that everyone is up to speed go ahead and pick your opponent Eschalot."_

 _Stepping away the young woman watched to the podium and put her lips up to the microphone. "There's only one person I would ever choose to fight and that's my dad." For a moment everyone was silent until after a few seconds it registered what was just said. "WHAT?!" Everyone except Vegeta himself was shocked that the princess would challenge her own father to a duel while the only reaction out of the father was laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! I expected nothing less from my own daughter. Fine brat I'll take you on!"_

 _Throwing away his cape both father and daughter walked down to the designated battlefield before standing off at each other. "Let's just skip the warm up and go all out my daughter. I know you've already learned the secret of our race you can't hide things from me." Frowning Eschalot stomped her foot on the ground furiously. "Aw! And here I thought I was gonna surprise you dad! Fine we'll start out at max power no need to drag this out, HA! With a roar the teen transformed into a Super Saiyan much to the shock of most besides her family and Nappa who watched her in anticipation._

 _Getting into her father's old fighting stance the two stood there as the wind blew fueled by the golden energy of the two and in a flash the father and daughter attacked each other fiercely. Jumping up Eschalot used her legs to attack Vegeta's head attempting to get a KO attack early on as she knew dragging it out would only give her dad the advantage thanks to his superior stamina, but the King was quick enough to defend himself and so managed to block all of her kicks before countering with a right hook that struck her in the stomach and sent her back. Flying back the princess countered by summoning two mounds of energy in her hands. "Energy Lance!"_

 _Firing out two Ki attacks that resembled spears Vegeta was too surprised to avoid it and so defended, but instead of exploding like a normal strike they seemed to latch onto each of his arms barely piercing the skin. "WHAT THE-?!" But before he could finish from the lance's came tiny balls of energy that surrounded him. "Fiery Torment!"_

 ** _BOOM_**

 _In a burst of light everything went off like a powder keg sending a massive explosion throughout the entire area. Grinning like a madman Eschalot waited for the smoke to dissolve now seeing her father kneeling with one hand on the ground his armor almost completely destroyed and his head down making it impossible to see his face. "Did ya see that coming dad?!" She gleefully boasted her ego in full view for everyone to see, but that smile immediately turned to confusion when he looked up where everyone could see a smile. "I'll admit you surprised me with that attack my daughter, but you forget your father has a few tricks of his own."_

 _Finally, it dawned on her too late as she looked down to see an energy blast come out of the ground and engulf her defenseless body damaging her greatly as now she looked like she had just finished bathing in charcoal. Shaking off the soot Eschalot looked just as bad as her father and now both were on even ground wearing a smirk. "Don't think this is over old man it's only the beginning of our fight." Those words not only made his blood boil with excitement but also love at seeing how far his youngest child had come in both body and mind. As she charged once more the King waited for the strike when suddenly a new voice interrupted the fight._

"Vegeta, please you have to snap out of it. I... No, we need you or else it might be the end for all of us. Please come back to me."

 _Suddenly flashes that both seemed familiar yet unfamiliar went through his mind of another family one with himself, a blue haired woman, and two kids one of whom he saw before. His guard completely down a punch hit him right in the face sending him sprawling, yet he didn't even feel it too wrapped up in these visions. At seeing their lord down for the count everyone after a minute walked up to check on the man that was down, and just as they got close Vegeta stood back up clutching his head in pain. Immediately both his children tried to help but to no avail as the King shook his head in obvious agony like the sound of loud bells went off in his head ringing so hard._

 _He saw images of a completely different life one where he had settled on the Planet Earth and carved out a good life for himself, but at the same time they seemed to fight against his memories the ones that showed him conquering Frieza and making the Saiyan Empire great. All this just compounded in onto each other and sent his migraine into overdrive. Willing it all to go away the King/Prince stood back up staring at his family before him only to switch back and forth between both sets, he could see in his mind. Unable to think properly all Vegeta could do was fly off trying to find a place away from everything so he could think, and luckily there was one spot that always calmed his nerves._

 **Meanwhile**

By now both Krillin and Yamcha were on deaths door only alive enough because the Colds wanted them to see all hope be lost before the end of this planet. 18 wasn't doing much better as the moment they found out she was a machine her right arm and left leg had been ripped off leaving oil to slowly drain from her body as her systems barely seemed to function. All that stood in their way of killing Goku was the three Saiyans who stood defiantly despite the fact they all had reverted back to their Base forms. "Ohohohoho! It seems for all your bravado in the end you were meant to fall to our might." Frieza gleefully cackled along with his family. Cooler taking incentive since he was the most pragmatic shot Death Beam at Goten this time going right through his lung. "GOTEN!" Everyone shouted out while the young teen could not reply his mouth already filling with blood.

Before anyone could go help him Kuriza made his move grabbing Gohan by the face while using his other hand to strike him repeatedly targeting his kidney's and forcing the adult to cough up everything in his system especially blood. "Let's see how long you can last from this as I break every bone in your body." He taunted. Finally, there was Trunks who Frieza decided to take down coming up behind him only to wrap his tail around the poor boy's throat. "You know this reminds me of the time I killed your father. The way he cried was especially delicious with my only regret being how I didn't spend more time punishing him, but I won't make that same mistake again."

Taking a look behind him Frieza was delighted to see the face of Goku who looked a mix between horror and rage at what was going on. "From the look on your face I know your little trick will require much more time than this, but don't worry until I get a crack at you my father shall keep you company monkey." Turning back towards his prey he continued to strangle Trunks who hopelessly gasped for air only able to utter a single word from his lips a silent plea that begged to be heard. "D-dad..."

 **Meanwhile**

 _On his personal balcony Vegeta stood overlooking his kingdom something to his knowledge he cherished for decades, but even that seemed fake as while his mind replayed happy memories his heart was disgusted by the image. Upon reflection more of those visions kept popping up including what he saw to be battles in forms his people had never heard of and even against Frieza before it all seemed to go dark. "Is this real and I'm simply going mad, or is this just an illusion that I need to wake from?" At that moment Vegeta heard another voice one that felt more familiar to him than anything else._

"D-dad..."

 _At hearing this time seemed to stop and now only an image of his son came up one that almost ended with his corpse before he intervened. "Trunks... My son." Feeling the world shake around him as another headache came on Vegeta saw his empire beginning to crack. "Dad?" Turning behind him he saw his wife and children looking at him with worry, and while his heart went out to them he now knew the truth. Walking to them he stared each down memorizing what they looked like before giving out a sigh that was filled with a myriad of emotions. Turning towards his wife he spoke. "When we first met you were a spitfire one that didn't care about status or superiors and would challenge anyone you felt disrespected you. Those qualities are what I fell in love with and I have never regretted marrying you."_

 _Now looking down at his kids he rested his hands on each of their shoulders. "Both of you are everything I could have ever asked for in a son and daughter ones who could always remain strong and prideful against the greatest of odds. Watching you two grow up has filled me with joy that I thought was lost when my father was killed." Without another word he hugged all three of them and they reciprocated. "This life is everything I have ever wanted, and because of that I know it is nothing but a fake. Never forget all of you have made me proud." Pushing them away the Prince turned his back and watched as the world began to crumble as he willed it and with tears running down his face, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to waken."_

 **In Reality**

Opening his eyes everything came back to Vegeta as the helmet short circuited and broke off landing on the ground beside him. Standing up every memory came back to him from both his dream and the events that led to it. Breathing harshly a fury overcame him as the Prince realized in that moment, he had lost two families to these monsters, and looking up he saw that the third was soon to follow as he looked up at his son gasping for air. Sensing her husband's distress Bulma tried to say something, but she could barely breath as power overwhelmed the entire area like a dust cloud. Everyone around the Universe could sense this as even Beerus and Whis now looked at Vegeta in utter disbelief his power skyrocketing and he was still at his Base. "Wh-what is this power?" The God of Destruction questioned. "I believe Lord Beerus the rage inside his heart his boiled over and now he's calling upon the most negative emotions to fuel his power."

As for our heroes and villains the ones that could still move ceased all their activity and looked down to see Vegeta who's eyes promised retribution along with a strange new aura that encapsulated him. "Is that pink?" Goku asked disbelievingly as he sensed the raw energy coming from his friend and just by that he could feel all the hatred coming from within that threatened to swallow him whole. For the first time in his life he was absolutely terrified of the man he could call one of his closest friends. Letting out a breath Vegeta opened his mouth and everyone expected rage filled shouting, but that was not to come.

"I'm going to tear you four apart piece by piece until you all will beg for death." Instead he sounded calm and calculating but everyone could see the silent fury in his body language. A chill went through the Colds spines and for once they felt unbridled fear at the man before them who now made his way towards them.

 **Unfortunately for the Colds it seems their plan has backfired as now they have unleashed a monster more terrifying than anything ever seen before. With nothing but wrath fueling him Vegeta has promised to make them all suffer and beg before him. Now the end is near find out how this Saga ends on the next Dragonball Super.**


End file.
